Love, Dream and Happiness
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Chapter 10 : "Kutemukan ini di tong sampah", Sai menyodorkan sebuah cincin padaku, itu adalah cincin pernikahan milik Sasuke. Kutatap cincin itu, tersenyum miris. Padahal tadi siang, Sasuke masih memakainya. Apa hubungan ini memang tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi? Apakah harus berakhir? Tapi aku...tidak ingin ini berakhir. -NaruSasu-
1. Chapter 01 : Karma?

[Chaptered]  
[Sequel : You Can't Hear]

Title : Love, Dream and Happiness  
Chapter : 01/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Exile - Love, Dream and Happiness

* * *

Yuhuuuu Tadaima ( ˆ ³ˆ)

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke.  
23 tahun.

Konoha Airport.  
Setelah hampir 10 jam mengambang di udara, akhirnya aku mendarat juga di Konoha.

Di landasan yang luas, aku berlari dan merentangkan kedua tanganku, merasakan angin Konoha yang menerpa wajah imutku yang menggemaskan.

"TADAIMAAAA! KONOHA, I MISS YOOOOU!", teriakku melampiaskan kerinduan pada Konoha, tanah kelahiranku.

Tidak peduli pada orang-orang sekitar menertawakanku betapa noraknya aku. Yang norak itu aku juga, bukan mereka.

"Anda hampir saja melupakan Kurama-chan", kata Kakashi-san, waliku selama di Jerman.

Kakashi-san tampak kesulitan membawa ransel dan jaketku sambil menggendong Kurama-chan, boneka rubah besar pemberian Dobe.

Ah! Dobe!  
Sedang apa ya dia sekarang? Apa dia masih mengingatku? Apa dia merindukanku? Apa dia semakin jelek?

Aku mengambil Kurama-chan dari Kakashi-san. Kupeluk Kurama-chan dengan gemas.  
"Ah~ I miss You~", gumanku sambil membenamkan wajahku ke kepala Kurama-chan yang halus dan lembut.

* * *

Kami bertemu dengan aniki di pintu kedatangan.

"Kau bertambah tinggi, otouto!", aniki menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

Perasaanku sama saja, tinggiku masih setelinga aniki. Apa mungkin aniki juga bertambah tinggi?

"Kau bertambah tua, aniki!", aku menyentuh lingkar mata aniki yang samar-samar berwarna hitam.

Aniki memelukku erat.  
"Aku terlalu banyak merindukanmu", canda aniki.  
"Kau jarang perawatan wajah", ejekku.

Aku memainkan rambut aniki. Rambutnya tetap sepanjang dulu. Apa dia memotong rambutnya sedikit?

"Apa kau mau aku menyaingi ketampananmu?", goda aniki.  
"Huh", dengusku.

Aniki tertawa pelan, dia balas mengelus-ngelus rambut unikku. Meskipun rambutku pernah kupangkas habis, tapi tetap saja tumbuhnya seperti ini, seperti model pantat ayam.

"Aniki, gendong~", pintaku.

Aniki melepaskan pelukannya.  
"Kau bercanda?", tanya aniki.  
"Aku memang suka bercanda, tapi kali ini aku serius", jawabku.  
"Di sini tempat umum, kau tidak malu dilihat orang banyak?",  
"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin seharian ini, semua mata tertuju padaku!", tegasku.  
"Tidak hanya padamu, tapi juga padaku, pada kita", ralat aniki.

Aniki mencubit gemas pipiku. Dia berbalik memberiku isyarat untuk menaiki di punggungnya. Akupun langsung menempel di punggungnya.

"Kau berat", kata aniki.  
"Hn!", gumanku.

Kusandarkan kepalaku di bahu aniki, tanganku usil memainkan rambut panjang aniki lagi. Rambutnya halus dan wangi.  
"I miss you", bisikku.  
"I miss you too", balas aniki.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus berceloteh, aku ingin aniki puas mendengar suara indahku.

"Bagaimana dengan Dobe kesayanganmu?", tanya aniki tiba-tiba.

Aniki sudah tahu kalau adiknya yang imut dan menggemaskan ini seorang gay, begitu pula dengan otou-san. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya, asalkan aku bahagia itu sudah cukup.

"Entahlah. Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak mengabarinya", jawabku.  
"Kalian putus?", tanya aniki.

Aku menggeleng kemudian mengangguk. Bingung mau menjawab apa?

"Mungkin dia sudah punya pacar atau mungkin dia sudah menikah", tebakku.  
"Dia tidak menghubungimu?",  
"Dia terus menghubungiku hingga aku bosan",  
"Lalu?",  
"2 tahun yang lalu, aku memblacklist semua teman-temanku, termasuk dia. Aku tidak ingin mereka menghubungiku, aku ingin mereka melupakanku",  
"Alasannya?",  
"Karena...", aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, kenangan itu muncul lagi.

Kenangan saat Sasori, teman sebayaku -teman sebelah kamarku juga- meninggal. Sasori juga mengidap penyakit yang sama denganku. Dia meninggal di awal musim dingin, saat salju pertama turun di jerman, padahal kami berjanji akan bermain lempar bola salju. Dokter bilang penyakit Sasori sudah memasuki stadium akhir, tubuhnya terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa bertahan. Aku tidak percaya jika sakitnya separah ini. Selama ini dia selalu tersenyum dan memberiku semangat hidup.

Ketika menghadiri pemakaman Sasori, kulihat anggota keluarga dan teman-teman menangisi kepergiannya. Ibu dan kakak perempuannya berteriak histeris ketika peti jenazah Sasori di turunkan ke dalam liang. Semuanya berduka termasuk aku yang bukan siapa-siapanya, aku hanya teman seperjuangannya.

Kemudian pikiran gila inipun muncul.

Aku memblacklist semua teman-temanku, kecuali otou-san dan aniki. Aku merasa cepat atau lambat aku akan menyusul Sasori. Aku tidak ingin teman-temanku menangis karena kehilanganku, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka yang setiap hari memberiku dukungan dan semangat, tapi pada akhirnya aku akan kalah melawan penyakit ini. Ini sama saja memberi mereka harapan palsu. Dan Dobe, aku takut dia akan menangis meraung-raung karena kepergianku.

_TuuuuK_  
Aniki menyentil dahiku dengan kuat.

"Baka-otouto! Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau kuat! Semua tahu kau kuat! Semua menyemangatimu karena mereka yakin kau pasti sembuh! Kalau kau pesimis, itu sama saja kau menggagalkan harapan mereka!", marah aniki.

Aku hanya menunduk menahan isakan ketika aniki memarahiku habis-habisan.

Aku makan apa ya sampai sebodoh ini?

* * *

Keesokkan harinya.  
Aku menghapus daftar blacklistku, aku juga membaca semua e-mail yang dikirim teman-temanku. Aku membalas e-mail mereka yang berisi permintaan maaf dariku karena tidak mengabari mereka, aku juga mengabari mereka bahwa sekarang aku berada di Konoha.

Aku senang, mereka masih mengingatku. Aku senang ketika mereka memarahiku.

* * *

3 hari kemudian.

Teman-temanku telah datang mengunjungiku, tapi Dobe tidak datang, dia bahkan tidak membalas pesan yang kukirim. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Dobe.

Hingga akhirnya Neji datang dan membawa kabar buruk bagiku. Neji bilang, 1 tahun yang lalu Dobe mengalami kecelakaan motor, efek kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan Dobe hilang ingatan. Dia lupa semuanya, termasuk diriku!

Sungguh teganya dirimu!

* * *

Malam harinya.  
Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Bayangkan! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengalami kegalauan di malam hari!

Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatku galau?  
Neji! Ya, gara-gara kabar jeleknya tentang Dobe tadi.

"Kurama-chan~", aku memeluk Kurama-chan, membayangkan wajah bodoh Dobe.

Aku sudah kembali, tapi dia malah pergi. Apa ini karma karena aku tidak menghiraukannya? Aku pernah menyuruhnya untuk melupakanku, dan sekarang dia benar-benar melupakanku. Huhuhuhu...

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, aku memaksa Neji untuk mempertemukan aku dengan Naruto.

Sesampainya di sebuah cafe, tempat yang diberitahu Neji. kulihat seorang pria berambut kuning, duduk sendirian di kursi paling pojok. Aku menghampirinya, menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, wajahnya tetap jelek seperti dulu. Tubuhnya semakin berlemak.

Ck! Aku benci mengakuinya, dia selalu lebih tinggi dariku!

Eits! Ini bukan saatnya mengomentari fisiknya. Saatnya mengorek momorinya tentangku.

"Hai, Dobe!", sapaku.  
"Kau memanggilku?", tanya Dobe.  
"Kau tidak ingat padaku?", tanyaku balik sambil menatap Dobe dengan dekat.  
"Kau siapa? Dan, jangan menatapku!", ketus Dobe risih.  
"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?", tanyaku mengintimidasinya.  
"Kalau aku ingat, untuk apa aku bertanya siapa kau?", dengus Dobe.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya.

"Dia benar-benar tidak ingat", gumanku kecewa.

Dobe berdiri dari tempat duduknya.  
"Uzumaki Naruto!", dia menjulurkan tangannya padaku.  
"Sasuke", jawabku pelan tanpa menjabat tangannya.

Inikah rasanya jika dilupakan oleh orang yang kita cintai?

"Kau sakit?", tanya Dobe menyentuh dahiku.  
"Rasanya...sakit...", aku mencengkram dadaku.  
"Kuantar kau pulang", Dobe mulai merangkulku.

Kupegang kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat kusam. Kutatap dengan sendu kedua matanya, biru sebiru langit cerah. Dia malah menatapku dengan tatapan keheranan.

Wajah bodohnya tampak menyebalkan!

"Kau menyakitiku!", teriakku sambil membenturkan kepalaku dengan kepalanya.

Selanjutnya yang kulihat adalah langit malam yang berbintang.

* * *

Aku membuka kedua mataku, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah jelek seseorang.

"Kau sudah bangun?", tanya si pemilik wajah.  
"Dobe?", aku memberdirikan badanku.

Aku memandang sekelilingku, ini dimana ya?

"Ini kamarku", jelas Dobe.  
"Mengapa aku ada di sini?", tanyaku.

Dia mendengus sebal sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Dahinya memar.

"Ini ulahmu!",  
"Ulahku?",

Aku mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi? Aku bertemu dengannya di cafe, dia tidak ingat padaku, dadaku sakit, kemudian aku...

Aku menyentuh dahiku, rasanya nyeri. Sepertinya nasib dahiku sama seperti dahinya.

"Kau pingsan karena ulah bodohmu tadi",  
"Ini salahmu!",  
"Salahku?", bantahnya.  
"Kau melupakanku!",  
"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Mengapa kau begitu marah karena aku melupakanmu?",  
"Tentu saja aku marah! Kau telah melupakan pacarmu yang paling imut dan menggemaskan ini! ", teriakku kesal.  
"Haah? Kau...pacarku?", tanya Dobe terkejut.

Reaksinya sangat menyebalkan! Mengapa dia harus terkejut? Aku ini kan memang pacarnya! Atau...sudah tidak dianggap?

Aku mencengkram seprei ranjang, ingin rasanya aku mejambak rambutnya dan membenturkan kepalanya di dinding, supaya dia ingat padaku.

"Kau tidak merasa ada chemistry di antara kita?", tanyaku.

Dia berpikir sejenak, wajahnya terlihat bodoh jika sedang berpikir.

"Pertama kali kita bertemu, saat melihat matamu, aku merasa bahwa kau...mmm~special, mungkin?", jelas Dobe.  
"Lho? Kok pakai 'mungkin'! Aku ini memang special!", protesku.

Dobe hanya tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa.  
"Kau menyebalkan!", aku menggembungkan pipiku.  
"Kau memang imut dan menggemaskan", Dobe menarik gemas pipiku.

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipiku. Tangannya kasar, dia pasti tidak pernah perawatan!

Dobe tiba-tiba memelukku. Kaget sih. Tapi aku membalas pelukannya. Aku merindukannya, sangat...

"Aneh, ya. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu. Melihat wajahmu, rasanya rindu. Maaf, aku tidak ingat padamu, tapi bisakah kau membantuku mengingatnya?",  
"Hn!", gumanku.  
"Hn?",  
"Dobe!",  
"Hey, Dobe itu aku ya? Hehehee...",  
"Dasar Dobe jelek dan menyebalkan!",  
"Hey, jangan mengejekku!",

* * *

Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk menginap di mansion Dobe. Dobe tinggal sendiri di sini.

Karena di mansion ini cuma punya 1 kamar tidur, maka aku memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa. Padahal aku tamu, tapi dia tidak memperlakukan aku seperti raja. Seharusnya aku langsung saja minta tidur di ranjang. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa bergerak tidak nyaman, takut aku akan jatuh jika aku berbalik, sofanya begitu kecil.

"Sasuke-san, kau belum tidur?", tanya Dobe.  
"Aku sudah tidur...tadi", jawabku, aku pingsan tadi siang dan begitu sadar hari sudah sore, aku pasti tertidur, karena semalaman tidak bisa tidur gara-gara galau.  
"Mau bercerita?", tawar Dobe.  
"Kau tidak mengantuk?", tanyaku.

Aku menurunkan kakiku dan mengganti posisi menjadi duduk.

"Aku penasaran tentang hubungan kita", jawab Dobe.

Dobe duduk di sebelah kiriku.  
"Kemana saja kau selama ini?", tanya Dobe.  
"Aku di Jerman",  
"Kuliah?",  
"Bukan. Aku...mmm~ berjuang",  
"Wow! Kau tentara?",  
"Bukan",  
"Lalu?",  
"Aku berjuang melawan penyakit. Intinya, aku berobat di sana",  
"Kau sakit?",  
"Hn! Tapi sekarang aku sudah sembuh, makanya aku kembali",  
"Kau kuat!", puji Dobe.  
"Yeah!",

Dobe mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku tersenyum dengan perlakuannya.  
"Apa dulu aku selalu melakukan ini?", tanya Dobe.  
"Hn!", anggukku.

Aku mulai membicarakan banyak hal tentang diriku, biar dia ingat siapa aku. Aku juga menunjukkan foto-foto kami di tabletku.

"Di Jerman ada omamori juga ya?", tanya Dobe sambil memegang omamori warna-warni yang tergantung di tabletku.  
"Tidak. Ini pemberian teman-teman kita. Salah satunya pemberian darimu. Kau bisa menebaknya?", tanyaku.

Dobe melihat 5 omamori yang berwana-warni dengan seksama.  
"Mmm~kuning?", tebak Dobe.  
"Kok tahu?",  
"Sebenarnya warna favoriteku orange, tapi tidak ada orange, kuning lebih mendekati, lagi pula warna rambutku kan kuning, jadi kupilih kuning. Hehehee..", cengir Dobe.

Aku mengangguk paham.  
"Ne, Sasuke-san! Apa kau masih mencintaiku?",  
"Hn?",  
"Aku lupa padamu, aku juga lupa pernah mencintaimu, aku lupa segala hal tentangmu",  
"Kau pikun!", aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal.

Perkataanya menusukku. Mengapa dia harus melupakanku? Apa aku harus melupakannya juga dan kembali ke Jerman lagi?

"Sasuke-san?", panggil Dobe.  
"Arrggg! Menyebalkan!", aku menyingkirkan bantal yang membuatku susah bernafas.

Dengan kesal aku menatap Dobe.  
"Jangan panggil aku 'Sasuke-san'!", marahku.  
"Sa, Sasuke-san, kau kenapa?", Dobe ketakutan melihatku yang tiba-tiba marah.

Kutarik kerah piyamanya, kubenturkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Bibirku jadi berdarah gara-gara terbentur giginya.

"Kau selalu menyakitiku! Kau menyebalkan!", aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh setelah menciumnya sekilas.

Kemudian aku kembali menutup wajahku dengan bantal, aku tidak ingin dia melihatku...menangis.  
"Sasuke-san, biar kulihat bibirmu",  
"Pergi! Aku mau tidur!",  
"Maafkan aku", Dobe memelukku, tapi aku mendorongnya supaya dia pergi. Dia tidak boleh melihatku menangis, dia pasti akan menertawakan aku.  
"Oyasumi", pamitnya pergi meninggalkanku.

Dobe tetap Dobe, bodoh, jelek dan menyebalkan!

* * *

Keesokkan pagi harinya.

"Ohayou!", sapa Dobe menyadarkanku dari lamunan di pagi hari.  
"Kau bangun sepagi ini?", tanya Dobe.  
"Hn", gumanku.  
"Kubuatkan sarapan untukmu", Dobe bergegas ke dapur yang jaraknya berdekatan dengan ruangan yang kutempati sekarang.

Aku membaringkan diriku di sofa, kepalaku sedikit pusing, mungkin karena aku kurang tidur.

Terdengar suara Dobe yang sedang memotong-motong sesuatu sambil menggumankan irama lagu Brahms' Lullaby.

"Nanyikan lagu itu untukku!", perintahku.  
"Lagu?", kepala Dobe menyembul keluar dari dapur, merasa heran dengan perintahku barusan.  
"Brahms' Lullaby", jawabku.  
"Ooo", angguk Dobe.

Aku menyamankan diriku di atas sofa, kupejamkan kedua mataku. Suasana menjadi hening, aku masih menunggunya untuk buka suara.

"Lirik awalnya seperti apa ya? Heheheee...", tanyanya tertawa bodoh.  
"Lullaby and good night", jawabku.  
"Ah! Aku ingat!", seru Dobe.

Kemudian dia mulai menyanyikan lagu Brahms' Lullaby untukku, meskipun liriknya berantakan dan tidak jelas. Aku rindu nyanyiannya.

* * *

"Kau sudah bangun?", tanya Dobe.

Wajah jeleknya ditekuk, apa aku melakukan sesuatu padanya ketika aku tertidur?

"Sarapannya sudah dingin", cibirnya.  
"Kau bisa memanaskannya lagi",  
"Panaskan saja sendiri! Aku ada urusan!", Dobe pergi ke kamarnya, tak lama kemudian dia keluar membawa ransel kecil berwarna orange.  
"Kau mau kemana?", tanyaku.  
"Kencan", jawabnya.  
"Kencan?",  
"Aku...punya pacar...", jelasnya segan.  
"O, begitu...", aku tersenyum getir.

Sudah 3 tahun aku meninggalkannya, jadi wajar saja dia mencari selingan. Lagi pula ini salahku yang kurang perhatian dengannya.

"Hn. Aku pulang sekarang!", aku mengambil jaket dan ranselku di bawah meja.

Dobe menarik tanganku.  
"Kau boleh ikut denganku", tawar Dobe.  
"Untuk apa? Hanya untuk menyakitiku? Tidak, terimakasih!", tolakku.  
"Kau kan pacarku juga",  
"Tapi kau sudah punya dia!",  
"Kau bilang, status kita saat ini masih berpacaran, iya kan?",  
"Entahlah!",  
"Ayo!", tanpa persetujuanku, Dobe menarikku untuk ikut dengannya.

Seperti apa sih, pacar dia yang sekarang? Semoga saja tidak semanis, seimut dan semenggemaskan seperti diriku.

* * *

Konoha Land.  
Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini.

"Kau pernah ke sini?", tanya Dobe.  
"Pernah",  
"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini, mungkin aku sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya, tapi aku lupa",

Iya, kau lupa semuanya, tidak ada yang kau ingat tentang aku.

* * *

1 jam kemudian.

"Pacarmu jam karet!", ketusku.

Ini sudah 1 jam kami menunggu di luar, tapi pacarnya tidak datang juga.

Dobe hanya tersenyum tipis, dia tampak kecewa.

"Kita masuk saja", ajak Dobe.  
"Kita pulang saja", aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Dobe, dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku hanya cadangan! Yang dia harapkan adalah pacarnya yang sekarang, bukan aku!

"Ne, Suke~ Hari ini...hari ulang tahunku...", Dobe menunduk sedih.

Demi keriput aniki!  
Aku melupakan tujuan utamaku kembali ke Konoha!  
Bahkan kado untuknyapun belum aku siapkan!

"Dia tidak ingat, dan kau...juga...",  
"Aku ingat!", bantahku.  
"Benarkah?", wajahnya kembali berseri.  
"Hn!", anggukku.  
"Ayo, kita main sampai kering!", ajakku dengan semangat membara.

Efek galau membuatku melupakan sesuatu sepenting ini. Beruntung dia tidak menyadariny. Dasar Dobe!

* * *

Hari sudah senja.  
Capek juga bermain berbagai macam wahana. Tapi aku senang, aku tidak merasa lelah seperti dulu.

Semangat masa muda!  
Ah! Aku jadi teringat dengan si hijau alis tebal itu, katanya dia kembali ke kampung halamannya di Hongkong.

"Ne, Suke~", panggil Dobe.  
"Ya?",  
"A, ada yang i, ingin kukatakan...",  
"Katakan saja, aku siap mendengar!",  
"Kita... putus saja, ya",

Aku mematung seketika.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya, dulu mungkin aku mencintaimu, tapi sekarang aku...", jelas Dobe dengan hati-hati.

Ini benar-benar karma. Dulu aku memperlakukan Dobe seperti ini, dan sekarang perlakuanku ini berbalik menyerangku.

Sebaiknya aku menyerah saja, memaksanya juga tidak ada gunanya. Dia tidak seperti yang dulu lagi. Semuanya telah berubah dan hilang.

"Hn!", anggukku, "Lupakan saja! Aku hanya masa lalumu yang tidak penting",  
"Suke~", Dobe menatapku iba.  
"Aku rapopo! Hahaaahaa.. Rapopo...", aku tertawa garing menggunakan bahasa gaul yang sedang ngetren di Konoha.

Seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Ah! Kado! Sebenarnya aku lupa dengan ulang tahunmu. Heheheee... Gomen! Mungkin aku sudah pikun!", aku memukul-mukul kepalaku, berharap aku amnesia mendadak.

"Tapi aku akan memberimu sesuatu, sesuatu yang menjadi keinginanmu dulu. Kau mungkin tidak mengingatnya...heheheee...", aku beceloteh sambil tertawa, kurasa aku benar-benar gila.  
"Suke~", panggil Dobe.  
"Sedikit konyol, tapi, kuharap kau suka...hehehe...",

Aku mengangkat kemejaku tinggi-tinggi, hingga memperlihatkan otot perutku yang atletis. Selama di Jerman, aku membentuk otot ini dengan susah payah, agar aku bangga memamerkannya pada siapapun.

Dan inilah saatnya!  
Tari perut yang kujanjikan!

Aku mulai menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul dan perutku, menari mengikuti irama lagu yang terputar sepanjang hari di Konoha Land.

Tidak ada rasa malu, yang ada hanya rasa sakit. Sangat sakit...  
Yosh! Tidak apa-apa, ini kenangan terakhirku untuk Dobe. Besok, aku akan kembali ke Jerman, dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke Konoha.

Demi suntikan di punggung!  
Ini sangat menyakitkan...huhuhuuu...

* * *

Well, inilah akhir dari kisah cinta Uchiha Sasuke yang imut dan menggemaskan ini. Semuanya berakhir dengan rasa sakit. Lagi-lagi, aku sakit sendirian.

Aku rapopo ^_^

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Gomen, udah bikin kalian bersatu nunggu sequel ini kelamaan.  
Rapopo kan? sasUKE aja rapopo #plak

Gomen untuk aicintaku sayangku, saya tidak bisa taburi lemon di sequel ini, karena saya maunya pake jeruk dan tomat #apaansih?

Mungkin updatenya bakal lama.  
Ini mungkin lho..hahahaaa..

Review please :3


	2. Chapter 02 : Special

[Chaptered]  
[Sequel : You Can't Hear]

Title : Love, Dream and Happiness  
Chapter : 02/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Exile - Love, Dream and Happiness

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto.  
24 tahun.

Neji menghubungiku, dia menyuruhku untuk mengecek e-mailku sekarang.

Hey, Dobe!  
Aku telah kembali! Apakah kau merindukanku?  
Kurama-chan merindukanmu.

Sasuke melampirkan sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang memeluk Kurama-chan dengan erat.

Bulunya masih orange cerah seperti baru, tidak ada noda dan bekas jahitan, dia merawat Kurama-chan dengan baik.

Lho, Kok Kurama-chan?!

"Teme! Kurama itu laki-laki! Mengapa kau malah menambahkan embel-embel 'chan'?!", teriakku di depan Kyuubi -laptop kesayanganku- sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum, dia tersenyum..

Dia semakin manis, imut dan menggemaskan.  
"Ah~ I miss you~", aku memeluk Kyuubi.

_Tulalit...Tulalit..._  
Ponselku berbunyi.  
Panggilan dari Neji.

"Yo!", sapaku.  
"_Kau dapat e-mail darinya?_", tanya Neji.  
"Hn!", anggukku.  
_"Dia telah kembali",_  
"Bisa kita mulai?", seringaiku.

* * *

Permainannya cukup simple. Aku hanya perlu berpura-pura amnesia, aku harus beracting sebaik mungkin agar Sasuke percaya bahwa aku benar-benar lupa padanya. Sedangkan Neji bertugas mempengaruhi teman-temanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Neji, yang jelas teman-temanku mau ikut terlibat dalam permainan ini.

Mengapa aku melakukan ini? Alasan yang pertama, tentu saja untuk memberi pelajaran pada Uchiha Bakasuke yang telah membuat kami cemas bertahun-tahun. Selama di Jerman, dia tidak menghubungi kami lagi. Beruntung ada Itachi-san yang bisa kuhubungi. Kalau tidak ada Itachi-san, mungkin aku akan menyusul Sasuke ke Jerman saat itu. Aku akan membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Dia harus lebih menghargai perasaan orang lain. Aku ingin melihat usahanya untuk mengembalikan ingatanku.

Alasan kedua, aku ingin memastikan apakah Sasuke masih mencintaiku atau tidak? Seharusnya sih dia masih mencintaiku, tapi apa salahnya kalau dipastikan lagi..heheheee...

* * *

Di sebuah cafe.  
Aku menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Jantungku terus berdebar, aku sangat merindukannya.

Diapun datang, dia duduk tepat di hadapanku. Wajahnya tetap manis, imut, menggemaskan dan whateverlah. Rambutnya agak pendek, tapi modelnya tetap pantat ayam. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi -tapi tidak lebih tinggi dari aku-, tubuhnya tidak sekurus dulu.

Puja Dewa Jashin! Wuluwuluwulu...  
Dia punya otot!

"Hai, Dobe!", sapanya.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suaranya. Dia tetap memanggilku 'Dobe', meskipun artinya jelek, tapi aku suka panggilan kesayangannya ini.

"Kau memanggilku?", tanyaku.  
"Kau tidak ingat padaku?", tanya Sasuke sambil menatapku dengan intens.

Wajahnya begitu dekat, aku ingin sekali menciumnya, tapi...

"Kau siapa? Dan, jangan menatapku!", ketusku berpura-pura risih, bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak ingin menggagalkan permainan ini.  
"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?", tanyanya lagi.  
"Kalau aku ingat, untuk apa aku bertanya siapa kau?", dengusku.

Wajahnya perlahan menjauhiku, aku bisa bernafas lega, karena melihat wajahnya yang begitu dekat, membuatku ingin menerkamnya.

"Dia benar-benar tidak ingat", guman Sasuke yang masih bisa terdengar jelas olehku, wajahnya sangat kecewa.

Aku berdiri sebentar untuk memperkenalkan diriku padanya.  
"Uzumaki Naruto!", jelasku.  
"Sasuke", jawabnya pelan, pandangannya menatap ke bawah, dia bahkan tidak menjabat tanganku.

Sasuke hanya diam, dahinya mengkerut-kerut, apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Kau sakit?", tanyaku menyentuh dahinya, suhu tubuhnya normal, dia tidak demam.  
"Rasanya...sakit...", lirihnya mencengkram bagian dadanya.

Rasa cemasku muncul, aku takut penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

"Kuantar kau pulang", aku merangkulnya.

Dia memegang kepalaku, kedua mata kami saling bertatapan. Onixnya begitu sendu, bibirnya bergetar, apakah dia akan menciumku? Come on! Cium aku, Suke!

"Kau menyakitiku!", teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil menabrakkan kepalaku ke kepalanya.

Aku terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan.  
"Bakasuke!", marahku.

Onix itu terbalik dan memutih, tubuhnya lemas lalu jatuh menimpaku.

"Benar-benar bodoh!", desisku.

Neji keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dia membantuku mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ke dalam mobilku. Karena kepalaku pusing, Nejilah yang menyetir dan membawa kami pulang ke mansionku.

"Dia tidak berubah", aku tersenyum nyeri saat aku memijit dahiku.

Neji tertawa pelan.  
"Kau selalu membuatnya marah", ejek Neji.  
"Aku senang menggodanya..heheheee...",  
"Dan inilah hasilnya", Neji menekan dahiku yang memar.  
"Huh!", dengusku.  
"Sebaiknya kau pindah ke belakang, aku takut dia terjatuh", Neji menunjuk Sasuke yang terbaring di bangku belakang kami.  
"Hn! Kubiarkan kau hari ini menjadi supir", ejekku.  
"Yeah, supir darurat untuk hari ini saja",

Aku pindah ke bangku belakang. Kuletakkan kepala Sasuke di pangkuanku. Kuelus pipinya yang gempal dan halus. Kutoel-toel hidung mancungnya.

"Jangan mengganggunya, dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman", tegur Neji yang menatapku di balik kaca spion.

Pantas saja ada lingkar hitam di bawah matanya.  
Kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan aku ya?

_CHuuuu~_  
Kucium bibirnya yang lembut.

"Ehem", Neji berdehem.

Kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat Neji.

"Kau tidak cemburu kan?", tanyaku.  
"Entahlah", jawab Neji ragu, Neji tampak salah tingkah.

Apakah dia masih menyukai Sasuke?

* * *

Setelah menunggu 6 jam lebih, akhirnya pangeran cantik ini terbangun dan membuka kedua matanya.

Kata pertama yang diucapkannya adalah 'Dobe'. Dia tampak bingung dengan keadaan sekitar. Saat kuangkat poniku sehingga menampakkan dahiku yang bengkak dan memar, barulah dia sadar apa yang telah terjadi.

Dia malah marah dan menyalahkanku. Dia marah karena aku tidak mengingatnya.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Mengapa kau begitu marah karena aku melupakanmu?", tanyaku.  
"Tentu saja aku marah! Kau telah melupakan pacarmu yang paling imut dan menggemaskan ini! ", teriaknya kesal.

Puja Dewa Jashin dan sesepuhnya! Wuluwuluwulu...  
Akhirnya! Inilah yang ingin kudengar dari mulutnya!  
Dia masih menganggapku pacarnya!  
Ya, Suke! Kau tetap pacarku yang paling imut dan menggemaskan!

"Haah? Kau...pacarku?", tanyaku terkejut dan berpura-pura ragu.

Dia menunduk, tangannya mencengkram sprei dengan erat. Dia pasti kesal padaku.

"Kau tidak merasa ada chemistry di antara kita?", tanyanya.

Chemistry? Tentu saja ada!  
Tapi aku kan sedang berpura-pura. Bagaimana menyikapinya ya?

"Pertama kali kita bertemu, saat melihat matamu, aku merasa bahwa kau...mmm~special, mungkin?", jelasku, semoga dia tidak marah.  
"Lho? Kok pakai 'mungkin'! Aku ini memang special!", protesnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya ini. Ketika dia menggembungkan pipinya, dengan gemas aku menarik pipinya itu. Dia menepis tanganku, takut dia akan marah, maka aku langsung memeluknya. Dia juga memelukku dengan erat.

Kau rindu padaku? Aku juga sangat saaaangat merindukanmu!

"Aneh, ya. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu. Melihat wajahmu, rasanya rindu. Maaf, aku tidak ingat padamu, tapi bisakah kau membantuku mengingatnya?", aku kembali beracting, aku ingin tahu seperti apa usahanya untuk mengembalikan ingatanku tentangnya?

"Hn!", kuanggap itu 'iya'.  
"Hn?",  
"Dobe!",  
"Hey, Dobe itu aku ya? Hehehee...",  
"Dasar Dobe jelek dan menyebalkan!",  
"Hey, jangan mengejekku!",

Dia tidak pernah berubah.  
Dasar Bakasuke, si teme pantat ayam, pacarku yang imut dan menggemaskan!

* * *

Malam harinya, Sasuke menginap di mansionku. Aku mengizinkannya, karena aku ingin terus bersamanya.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang asyik memainkan game PS. Tangannya dengan licah menekan-nekan joystick, mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya berseru-seru.

"Hey, Dobe! Aku lapar!", Sasuke menyudahi permainannya.

Sasuke berbaring di sofa.  
"Seharian ini aku belum makan~", rengeknya sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.  
"Kau tidak kasihan padaku?", dia menatapku dengan ekspresi kucing minta makan.  
"Kau mau makan apa?", tanyaku.  
"Ramen!", jawabnya antusias.

Sasuke melompat turun dari sofa.  
"Ayo kita ke Ichikaru Ramen!", ajak Sasuke.  
"Ichikaru? Aha! Maksudmu Ichiraku Ramen?", ralatku.  
"Whateverlah! Aku lapar!", katanya cuek.

Hey, Sasuke! Daya ingatmu sangat buruk! Jangan-jangan kau lupa semua kenangan tentang kita?

* * *

Sesampainya di Ichiraku Ramen.

Sasuke hanya diam memandangi ramen pesanannya. Dahinya mengkerut, digigitnya bibirnya, seolah-olah sedang berdebat dengan semangkuk ramen di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?", tanyaku.  
"Bolehkah aku memakannya?", tanyanya.  
"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kau ingin makan ramen?", tanyaku heran.

Jelas-jelas tadi dia sangat antusias, sekarang dia malah ragu.

"Aku ingin, tapi ini berlemak dan pedas", lirihnya.  
"Kau tidak suka pedas?",

Dia menggeleng.  
"Kau diet?",

Dia menggeleng lagi.  
"Lalu?", tanyaku.  
"Ah! Sekali-kali juga tidak masalah! Itadakimasu!", Sasuke langsung menyumpit dan melahap ramennya.

Dia tersenyum gemas menikmati ramennya. Seperti bertahun-tahun tidak makan ramen saja.

"Di Jerman tidak ada ramen?", tanyaku.  
"Ada!",

Jashin! Aku keceplosan! Sasuke kan belum menyinggung tentang Jerman!  
Semoga saja dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Pasti rasanya tidak seenak yang di Konoha! Hehehehee...", tebakku.  
"Hn!", angguknya.  
"Ichikaru Ramen paling top markotop!", seru Sasuke.  
"Ichiraku bukan Ichikaru!",  
"Whateverlah!",

Dia memang tidak mendengarku dengan baik!

* * *

Karena di mansion ini cuma ada 1 kamar yaitu kamarku. Aku tidak menawarkannya untuk tidur di kamar, dan dia juga tidak keberatan tidur di sofa. Padahal aku ingin tidur seranjang dengannya, tapi dia tidak meminta, ya sudahlah!

Aku tidak bisa tidur, akupun keluar memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya terbaring tidak tenang di atas sofa. Pangeran satu ini tidak terbiasa tidur di tempat yang sempit.

Aku menghampirinya, dia bilang dia tidak bisa tidur, lalu aku mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Banyak hal yang dia ceritakan tentang dirinya. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehannya. Dia masih menyimpan foto-foto kami ketika kuliah dulu, tidak kusangka ternyata dia suka mengoleksi fotoku yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Semua foto jelekku ada padanya.

"Lihat! Betapa jeleknya kau, Dobe!", Sasuke menunjukkan slide gambar dari tabletnya.  
"Ini juga! Nah! Ini lebih jelek lagi!", Sasuke tertawa mengejek.

Teserah deh! Mau mengejekku terus juga tidak masalah, asalkan bisa membuatnya tertawa, itu sudah membuatku bahagia. Bahagia itu sederhana, teman!

Pandanganku tertuju pada omamori yang masih tergantung di tabletnya. Ada 5, masih lengkap, dia merawatnya dengan baik.

Sasuke bertanya padaku, omamori pemberianku berwarna apa? Tentu saja kuning, sengaja kupilih sewarna dengan warna rambutku agar dia mudah mengingatnya. Aku tahu Sasuke punya ingatan yang cukup buruk.

"Ne, Sasuke-san! Apa kau masih mencintaiku?", tanyaku, tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu melintas di otakku.  
"Hn?", wajah bahagianya mendadak luntur, pertanyaanku ini tidak tepat pada waktunya ternyata.  
"Aku lupa padamu, aku juga lupa pernah mencintaimu, aku lupa segala hal tentangmu",  
"Kau pikun!", ketusnya.

Dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.  
"Sasuke-san?", panggilku.

Dia marah ketika aku memanggilnya 'Sasuke-san'. Sebenarnya berat juga harus memanggilnya seperti ini.

Dengan wajah marah dia menarik kerah piyamaku, dia menabrakkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Dia menciumku sekilas dan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Ada rasa besi di bibirku, aku menjilat bibirku yang berdarah. Bibirku tidak terluka? Jangan-jangan bibir Sasuke berdarah karena terbentur gigiku?

"Sasuke-san, biar kulihat bibirmu", aku cemas jika dia berdarah.  
"Pergi! Aku mau tidur!", usirnya.

Aku memeluknya mencoba menenangkannya, tapi dia malah mendorongku menjauh darinya. Bahunya bergetar, aku telah menyakitinya.

"Oyasumi", sebaiknya aku menjauh darinya sebelum dia mengamuk.

Well, Uzumaki Naruto, begitu mudahnya kau buat dia tertawa dan begitu mudah pula kau membuatnya menangis.

* * *

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, tanganku mendial nomor Neji di ponselku.

"_Yo!_", sahut Neji.  
"Neji~", panggilku dengan nada manja.  
_"Ada apa?",_  
"Kita sudahi saja permainan ini",  
_"Haah?! Dia sudah tahu?",_  
"Dia belum tahu",  
_"Lalu?",_  
"Aku menyakitinya, aku membuatnya menangis..huhuhu...", jelasku ber-huhuhu ala Sasuke.  
"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau membuatnya menangis?_", tanya Neji dengan nada tinggi, mungkin dia marah padaku.

Aku menjelaskan semuanya secara singkat pada Neji. Hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainan ini. Kami takut kebohongan ini akan mempengaruhi kesehatan Sasuke. Besok aku akan mengaku pada Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka permainan ini akan cepat berakhir, padahal aku baru saja memulainya hari ini.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

Kulihat Sasuke sudah bangun, dia melamunkan sesuatu. Aku menegurnya, dia hanya membalas dengan 'hn' saja. Jiwanya masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Aku ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Aku mengintip Sasuke dari sela-sela rak yang membatasi dapur dengan ruang tamu, tempat Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke sedang terbaring, kedua matanya terpejam. Kurasa dia kurang tidur. Dengan iseng, aku mendendangkan irama Brahms' Lullaby, lagu pengantar tidur untuk Sasuke.

Dia memintaku untuk menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya. Aku menurutinya, aku mulai bernyanyi dan sengaja membuat liriknya berantakan. Kupikir dia akan memprotesku, tapi ternyata dia malah terhanyut dan tertidur dalam buaian laguku.

Dia pasti semalaman tidak bisa tidur lagi.  
"Maaf, aku telah menyakitimu", kusentuh bibirnya yang terluka sebelum kukecup singkat.

* * *

Ketika dia terbangun, aku langsung memasang wajah kesal. Seolah-olah aku marah padanya karena sudah membuat sarapan yang kubuat ini dingin.

"Kau bisa memanaskannya lagi", katanya dengan santai dan cuek.  
"Panaskan saja sendiri! Aku ada urusan!", ketusku.

Aku tidak boleh membuang waktuku hanya untuk berdebat dengannya. Sebaiknya aku menyelesaikan permainan ini secepatnya.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanyanya.  
"Kencan", jawabku.

Wajahnya berubah sendu. Ketika dia ingin pulang, aku langsung mencegahnya. Kutarik paksa agar dia mengikutiku.

* * *

Di perjalanan, dia terus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia lebih memilih diam dan menatap pemandangan di luar sana daripada menatap wajah tampanku ini.

"Hidung dan bibirmu tidak sedang balapan kan?", candaku.  
"Huh!", dia mendengus sebal.  
"Dahimu masih sakit?", tanyaku.  
"Aku ingin pulang!",  
"Kau tidak boleh pulang dulu! Ini hari yang spesial untukku", cegahku.  
"Ya, hari yang spesial untukmu, dimana kau berkencan dengan 2 pacarmu sekaligus!", sindirnya.  
"Jangan begitu, ini juga hari yang spesial untukmu",  
"Untukku? Aha! Spesial untukku karena aku menjadi saksi kemesrahan kalian berdua?",  
"Bukan itu",  
"Lalu? Ah! Spesial untukku karena aku melihat pacar barumu yang jauh dari kata 'imut dan menggemaskan', bisa dibilang 'amit dan menggenaskan'?",  
"Berhentilah menjelek-jelekkan orang!",  
"Lalu apa hah!", teriaknya.  
"Nanti kau akan tahu",  
"Fine! Aku ingin pulang!",  
"Nanti, setelah kita berkencan!",

Kami sudah sampai di Konoha Land. Perdebatan kamipun terhenti.

"Kau pernah ke sini?", tanyaku.  
"Pernah", jawabnya, pandangannya terfokus pada wahana di sana.  
"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini, mungkin aku sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya, tapi aku lupa", kataku, aku masih harus beracting hingga malam nanti.

Aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk menunggu, karena pacarku yang lain belum datang, sebenarnya aku tidak punya pacar selain Uchiha Sasuke...heheheee..

* * *

Sudah 1 jam kami menunggu di luar gerbang Konoha Land. Sasuke mulai memanas. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah sendu, seolah kecewa dengan pacar yang tidak kunjung datang saat berkencan.

"Kita masuk saja", ajakku.  
"Kita pulang saja!",  
"Ne, Suke~ Hari ini...hari ulang tahunku... Dia tidak ingat, dan kau...juga...", lirihku sedih sesedih-sedihnya.  
"Aku ingat!", bantahnya cepat.  
"Benarkah?",  
"Hn!", angguknya.  
"Ayo, kita main sampai kering!", ajaknya dengan antusias.

Hey, Suke! Kau memang pikun. Ulang tahunku bukan hari ini, tapi besok.

* * *

Tidak terasa hari sudah senja. Sasuke sangat excited mencoba berbagai wahana. Tidak ada kata lelah di wajahnya. Dia sudah sembuh!

"Semangat masa muda!", seru Sasuke.

Ah! Inilah saatnya pengakuan.

"Ne, Suke~", panggilku.  
"Ya?",  
"A, ada yang i, ingin kukatakan...", jelasku terbata-bata.  
"Katakan saja, aku siap mendengar!",  
"Kita... putus saja, ya",

Tubuhnya membatu seketika, senyum di wajahnya menghilang.  
"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya, dulu mungkin aku  
mencintaimu, tapi sekarang aku...", jelasku terhenti ketika melihat wajah sendu Sasuke.  
"Hn!", angguknya, "Lupakan saja! Aku hanya masa lalumu yang tidak penting",  
"Suke~",

Jangan berkata seperti itu, teme!

"Aku rapopo! Hahaaahaa.. Rapopo...",

Bakasuke! Apanya yang rapopo?

"Ah! Kado! Sebenarnya aku lupa dengan ulang tahunmu.  
Heheheee... Gomen! Mungkin aku sudah pikun!", dia memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Jangan pukul kepalamu, nanti kau bertambah pikun!

"Tapi aku akan memberimu sesuatu, sesuatu yang menjadi  
keinginanmu dulu. Kau mungkin tidak  
mengingatnya...heheheee...", dia terus tertawa aneh.

Jangan tertawa lagi! Ini tidak lucu!

"Sedikit konyol, tapi, kuharap kau suka...hehehe...", Sasuke mengangkat kemejanya tinggi-tinggi, hingga memperlihatkan  
otot perutnya yang atletis.  
"Mau apa kau? Nanti kau bisa...", perkataanku terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke mulai menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul dan perutnya, menari mengikuti irama lagu thema Konoha Land.

Inikah tari perut yang ingin kulihat dari Sasuke?

Tariannya begitu konyol. Seharusnya aku tertawa, tapi mengapa dadaku begitu sesak? Apakah saat ini hati Sasuke sedang terluka?

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kau suka? Hahahaaa... Kau harus suka! Karena ini kado dariku...hahahaaa...", Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya tertawa garing, wajahnya semakin aneh, seperti menahan tangis.  
"Suke~", panggilku.

Sasuke merapikan pakaiannya, setelah melakukan aksi tari perut di hadapanku yang dilirik dan ditertawakan orang banyak.

"Memalukan ya? Hn! Tapi ini pertunjukan langka, jadi...jangan sampai...kau...", suara Sasuke pelan, dia menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya, dahinya berkerut-kerut.  
"Huf!", Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, pandangannya menatap ke langit yang mulai gelap.

Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum.  
"Ini pertunjukan konyol, lupakan saja! Bukan kado yang spesial", senyumnya bergetar, terkesan dipaksakan.  
"Suke~", kutatap kedua matanya, air itu sedikit lagi akan tumpah.

Sasuke dengan cepat membalikkan badannya, hingga aku tidak bisa menatapnya.  
"Aku lapar, aku mau tidur, aku pulang dulu, Jya!", pamit Sasuke cepat.

Aku mencengkram tangan kirinya sebelum dia kabur.  
"Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku, Uchiha Bakasuke!", desisku.  
"Apa lagi yang harus kudengar? Semua perkataanmu menyakitiku! Untuk apa aku harus mendengarmu!",

Aku menarik tubuhnya supaya dia menatapku. Dia menatapku tajam. Air itu akhirnya turun dan membasahi pipi gempalnya.

"Kau selalu menyakitiku", desisnya.  
"Kaulah yang selalu menyakitiku. Selama 2 tahun kau tidak mengabariku, aku terus menunggu kabar darimu. Aku mencemaskan keadaanmu di sana. Apa terapi itu berjalan lancar? Kapan kau akan kembali? Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu. Aku takut kau melupakanku. Aku takut kau direbut orang lain. Banyak pikiran negatif menghantuiku. Kau tidak pernah tahu itu!", marahku melampiaskan semua rasa cemasku yang sudah menumpuk selama 2 tahun.

Kedua mata itu terbelalak.  
"Kau tidak lupa? Kau tidak pikun?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Aku tidak mungkin lupa pada pacarku yang paling manis, paling imut dan paling menggemaskan sepertimu", godaku.

Kuusap air mata di pipinya.  
"Aku juga tidak mungkin mencari pengganti yang lebih manis, lebih imut dan lebih menggemaskan darimu", godaku lagi.

Kutarik pipinya dengan gemas.  
"Sebenarnya kaulah yang pikun", ejekku.

Dia menepis tanganku dari pipinya.  
"Aku tidak pikun! Kaulah yang pikun!", bantahnya sambil menujuk kasar ke wajahku.  
"Benarkah? Coba tebak, sekarang tanggal berapa?", tanyaku menantangnya.  
"10! 10 Oktober!", jawabnya cepat dan yakin.

Aku tertawa mengejek.  
"Hari ini tanggal 9, teme!", seruku.  
"Kau salah! Hari ini tanggal 10, karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu! Aku ingat itu!", Sasuke tetap ngotot.

Ternyata Sasuke memang ingat dengan tanggal ulang tahunku, tapi tetap saja dia lupa hari ini tanggal berapa!  
Huh, dasar teme!

"Kau bisa melihat kalender di tabletmu", saranku.

Sasuke langsung membongkar isi ransel untuk mengeluarkan tabletnya.

"9?", gumannya.  
"Hari ini memang tanggal 9, kau saja yang mulai pikun!", ejekku sambil tersenyum kemenangan.  
"Fine!", Sasuke menyimpan kembali tabletnya, ranselnya kembali disandangnya.  
"Selamat! Kau berhasil menipuku!", ketus Sasuke.

Dia mulai berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

_NgiiiiuuuuNG DuaaaaR DuaaaaR_  
Terdengar suara kembang api, pertanda agar aku mempersiapkan diri. Permainan telah berakhir, saatnya melakukan misi utama!

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap keheranan pada langit yang tiba-tiba muncul kembang api.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah tulisan 'MARRY ME, SUKE!' berwarna orange kemerah-merahan, yang menyala di bianglala.

"Dobe, apa ini ulahmu?", tanyanya dengan tatapan horror.

Aku mendekatinya dan berlutut ala pangeran yang sedang melamar seorang tuan putri. Hey! Aku kan memang sedang melamar pacarku saat ini..hahahaa..

Kukeluarkan sebuah cincin perak dari saku celanaku. Kusodorkan cincin itu pada Sasuke.

"Marry me, Suke", pintaku sambil tersenyum lebar padanya.

Semua mata tertuju pada kami. Aku senang bisa melamar Sasuke di depan orang banyak. Tidak peduli dengan bisikan dan tawa orang-orang di sekitar. Aku senang sekaligus deg-deg-an.

"Dobe! Ini memalukan", kata Sasuke, wajahnya memerah, dia menutup wajahnya dengan ransel.

Teman-temanku mulai berdatangan. Shikamaru sudah siap merekam moment ini dengan handycamnya. Neji melihat kami dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Apa jawabanmu, Suke?", tagihku.

Sasuke masih betah menutup wajahnya dengan ransel.  
"Yes, I do! Yes, I do! Yes, I do!", sorak teman-teman memberi dukungan sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke menyingkirkan ransel dari wajahnya, dia tampak terkejut melihat keberadaan teman-teman kami.

"Fine! Kalian bersatu bersekongkol membuatku malu!", cibir Sasuke.  
"Ne, Suke! Would you marry me?", tanyaku sekali lagi.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak.  
"Ini... terlalu mendadak... Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir", jelas Sasuke.  
"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan? Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu",  
"Kau selalu menyakitiku~ Apa ini caramu mencintaiku?", dia menatapku sendu.  
"Jadi, kau menolakku?", tanyaku kecewa.  
"Yaaah~", koor teman-teman ikut kecewa.  
"Ini terlalu mendadak, Dobe!", Sasuke semakin galau.  
"Yes or No?", tanyaku menuntut kepastiannya.

Aku tersenyum sambil menunggu jawabannya. Kutatap matanya sambil merapalkan 'say yes! say yes!' berkali-kali.

Sasuke memandang orang-orang di sekitar. Mereka semua menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Come on, Suke! Say 'YES', please!

"Fine! Yes saja deh!", jawab Sasuke pasrah.

Jawabannya seperti tidak ikhlas, tapi aku senang dia memberiku 'YES'.

"So, would you marry me, my prince Uchiha Sasuke?", tanyaku lagi, aku bawel sekali.  
"Hn! Yes, I do!", jawab Sasuke cepat.  
"YeeeaaaH!", sorak orang-orang sekitar sambil bertepuk tangan meriah.  
"Cepat pakaikan! Dan kita pulang!", perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk cincin di tanganku.

Wajahnya sangat merah saat ini.

Aku memakaikan cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya. Kembali terdengar suara sorakan, siulan dan tepuk tangan. Teman-teman mulai merapat dan memeluk kami.

Sasuke tampak risih dikerumini banyak orang, tapi aku bisa melihat senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Lamaran ini berjalan dengan sempurna! Misi utama selesai!

* * *

Selesai lamaran dan berpesta bersama teman-teman, aku mengantar Sasuke pulang ke mansionku.

"Aaaah~ Senangnya~", aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang.

_BuuuuG_  
Sasuke melempar ranselnya ke wajahku.

"Kau berhasil menipuku! Kau membuatku malu! Kau menyebalkan! Dasar Dobe bodoh, jelek dan menyebalkan!", omel Sasuke sambil memukulku dengan bantal berkali-kali.

Aku tertawa keras. Dia hanya mendegus lelah setelah puas memukulku.

"Kau menyebalkan!", dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah kananku

Kudekati dia dan kupeluk dia. Kepalanya bersandar di dadaku.  
"Aku mencintaimu, Suke~", bisikku.  
"Kau bodoh, jelek dan menyebalkan!", ejeknya sambil mencubit perutku.  
"Hn! Kau manis, imut dan menggemaskan. Aku telah mencatat itu di otakku", kubelai rambutnya yang halus.  
"Seharusnya aku memilih 'NO' tadi!",  
"Teganya dirimu! Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?", cibirku sedih.  
"Aku masih ragu, Dobe~",  
"Kau ragu? Apa kau ragu mencintaiku?", aku mulai cemas.

Sasuke menggeleng.  
"Lalu? Apa yang kau ragukan?",  
"Ini begitu mendadak",  
"Aku takut kau direbut orang lain",  
"Hn! Itu karena aku imut dan menggemaskan", bangganya.  
"Makanya itu, aku harus memilikimu",

Sasuke mendekapku.  
"Aku memang milikmu. Tolong jaga aku, karena aku limited edition!", pintanya dengan nada mengancam.

* * *

Sudah tengah malam.

Aku menatap wajah polos Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di dadaku. Kedua matanya terpejam, tapi dia belum tidur.

"Ne, Suke~ Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku?", tagihku.  
"Selamat ulang tahun, Dobeku sayang~", katanya santai tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun.  
"Kau tidak ingin menciumku?", cibirku.

Sasuke langsung berbalik membelakangiku.  
"Noprob! Tari perutmu itu adalah kado yang paling spesial untukku", godaku sambil tersenyum-senyum membayangkan tari perut Sasuke kemarin.

Sasuke langsung terbangun dan berdiri.

_BuuuuG!_  
Dia meninju dadaku dengan kuat.

"Ouch!", rintihku tersentak.  
"Kau membuatku teringat kembali!", ketus Sasuke.

Sasuke melompat turun dari ranjang. Kemudian dia berlari keluar kamar.

Aku mengelus dadaku yang sakit. Tinjunya benar-benar sakit, dia meninjuku dengan kekuatan penuh!

_BLaaaaM!_  
Terdengar suara pintu tertutup kuat.

"TEME!", teriakku sambil berlari keluar kamar.

Aku tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke. Dia telah pergi!  
Ini sudah tengah malam, mau kemana dia?

Aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubunginya, tapi malah direject olehnya.

Jyah! Ngambek lagi dia!

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Mungkin chapter depan updatenya bakal lama.

Lho kok pake mungkin sih? *protes sasUKE*

Review please ^^v


	3. Chapter 03 : Sasuke Galau?

[Chaptered]  
[Sequel : You Can't Hear]

Title : Love, Dream and Happiness  
Chapter : 03/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Exile - Love, Dream and Happiness

* * *

Yuhuuu~  
Saya datang kembali \\(´ー｀)┌  
Chapter ini Itachi PoV.  
Tiap chapter bakal beda-beda PoV ya.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi.  
27 tahun.

Pagi hari, sebelum berangkat kantor.

"ASTAGA JASHIIIIN!", teriakku histeris bak kebakaran rambut.

Bagaimana tidak kaget, aku baru saja membaca pesan dari Sasuke, otouto kesayanganku ini menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya tadi malam di halte dekat mansion Naruto.

Segera kuhubungi Sasuke, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku lanjut menghubungi Naruto, semoga saja Sasuke ada bersamanya sekarang.

"_Ya, Itachi-san?_", sahut Naruto.  
"Apa Sasuke bersamamu?", tanyaku langsung.  
"_Hn! Dia sedang tidur_", jawab Naruto.

Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega.

"_Jangan khawatir, Itachi-san. Sasuke baik-baik saja_", kata Naruto.  
"Kalian tidak bertengkar kan?", tanyaku curiga, tidak biasanya Sasuke menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya di tengah malam.  
"_Hehehee... Aku menggodanya dan dia marah..hehehee..._", jawab Naruto cengengesan.

Huf~ Kapan mereka berdua akan bersikap dewasa?

* * *

Siang hari, di kantor.

Sasuke menghubungiku.  
"_Aniki, jemput~_", pintanya dengan manja.

Suasana di tempat Sasuke sangat berisik, sehingga aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau dimana, otouto?", tanyaku.  
"_Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu aku ada dimana?_", jawabnya.  
"Apa Naruto bersamamu?",  
"_Ah! Toko Buku Ichi-ichi!_", seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.  
"Toko Buku Ichi-ichi?",  
"_Hn! Jemput aku ya! Kutunggu! Jya!_", Sasuke langsung menutup panggilan.

"Toko Buku Ichi-ichi? Itu dimana ya?", gumanku.

Aku memijit dahiku yang sedikit pusing.

"Ichi-ichi...", gumanku lagi, aku mencoba mengingat tempat itu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mendapatkan gambaran mengenai tempat yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Naruto.  
"_Ichi-ichi?_", tanya Naruto balik.  
"Hn! Ichi-ichi, apa kau tahu itu dimana?", tanyaku.  
"_Mmmm~_", Naruto berpikir sejenak, "_Apa maksudmu itu toko buku?_",  
"Ah! Iya! Toko buku!",

Saking terfokus pada 'Ichi-ichi', aku sampai lupa menambahkan clue 'toko buku'.

"_Kalau itu toko buku, berarti Toko Buku Icha-icha_", jelas Naruto.  
"Icha-icha? Bukan Ichi-ichi?", tanyaku meyakinkannya.  
"_Hahahaaa... Itachi-san, kau salah mengingat, kau seperti Sasuke saja...hahahaa.._", tawa Naruto.  
"Heheehee...Mungkin aku salah dengar", cengirku.

Ah~ Otouto, kau membuatku malu.

Naruto memberiku alamat Toko Buku Icha-icha dengan jelas.

"_Ano, Itachi-san!_", panggil Naruto sebelum aku menutup panggilan.  
"Ya?",  
"_Apa... Sasuke bersamamu?_",

Dia mencari Sasuke, pasti mereka bertengkar lagi.

"Sasuke bersama Otou-san", jawabku berbohong.  
"_Huf~ Syukurlah~_", Naruto bernafas lega.  
"Kalian bertengkar lagi?",  
"_Dia masih marah padaku...hahahaa..._",

Sebentar bertengkar, sebentar berbaikan. Mereka masih belum dewasa.

Sesampainya di Toko Buku Icha-icha.

"Ternyata memang Icha-icha", aku tersenyum kecut ketika membaca papan nama toko yang terpampang.  
"Kau lama sekali, baka-aniki!", cibir Sasuke.

Kutarik pipinya dengan gemas. Kuarahkan wajahnya supaya dia menatap papan nama toko.

"Toko Buku Icha-icha", aku membacakan untuk Sasuke.  
"Bukan Ichi-ichi?", tanya Sasuke heran.

Aku menggeleng, kuacak-acak rambutnya.  
"Aku harus mengajarimu membaca Katakana lagi", godaku.

Apa kerena terlalu lama di Jerman sehingga dia lupa dengan bahasa negerinya sendiri?

"Huh!", Sasuke mendengus sebal.  
"Bibirmu kenapa, otouto?", tanyaku sambil menarik dagunya, ada luka di bibir bawahnya.

Sasuke menepis pelan tanganku.  
"Terbentur pintu!", jawabnya cepat.

Wajahnya langsung memerah.  
Ah! Pasti Naruto menciumnya dengan ganas!

Aku tersenyum usil menatapnya.

"Jangan berpikiran jorok, baka-aniki!", ketus Sasuke.

* * *

Sesampainya di kantor.

Setelah kami makan siang bersama, Sasuke tidak ingin pulang ke mansionku, dia ingin melihat-lihat kantorku.

Kuhempaskan pantatku di kursi kerjaku, mengambil sebuah map berwarna putih.  
"Haaah~ Kembali ke laporan~", aku menatap jenuh pada mejaku yang berserakan kertas-kertas.  
"Perlu bantuan?", tawar Sasuke, tatapan matanya seolah menginginkan pekerjaan dariku.  
"Kau yakin bisa membantuku?", aku menatapnya dengan pandangan remeh.  
"O! Kau tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku!", cibir Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi jengkel. Aku tertarik untuk menggodanya lagi.

"Membaca huruf Katakana saja kau bisa salah, apalagi laporan ini yang penuh dengan huruf kanji", sindirku.

Wajahnya memerah.  
Ah! Rasanya senang telah menggodanya. Ternyata aku kakak yang usil. Hahahahaa...

"Fine! Kerjakan saja sendiri!", ketus Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa yang letaknya tidak jauh dari meja kerjaku. Dia duduk manis di sana sambil membaca koran. Gayanya seperti Otou-san saja.

"Otouto", panggilku.

Sasuke tidak menyahutku, dia hanya melirikku saja.

"Tangkap!", aku melempar sebuah Professor's Cube -rubiks 5x5- ke arahnya.

Hap! Dia menangkapnya dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Selesaikan itu daripada membaca koran yang penuh dengan huruf KANJI, itu akan membuatmu pusing", kataku dengan penekanan pada kata 'Kanji'.

Sasuke mendengus sebal.  
"Thanks!", ketusnya.

Sasuke menyimpan korannya, kini pandangannya terfokus pada Professor's Cube yang dimainkannya.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sasuke yang tadinya mencibir sebal, mendadak berubah serius dan tenang. Dahinya berkerut-kerut memikirkan cara menyelesaikan puzzle tersebut.

Moodmu mudah sekali diubah, otouto!

* * *

Hari sudah malam dan aku masih betah duduk di kursi kerjaku.

Kurenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku. Pandanganku tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi telungkup di sofa, tangan kirinya menjuntai ke bawah. Sedikit lagi, dia nyaris terjatuh.

Aku menghampiri Sasuke untuk membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Kubalikkan posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang. Pandanganku beralih pada cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Naruto telah melamarmu ternyata", gumanku sambil menarik pelan hidung peseknya.

Naruto bilang dia akan melamar Sasuke ketika Sasuke pulang dari Jerman, aku tidak menyangka dia akan melamar Sasuke secepat ini.

Kakiku menginjak sesuatu, tablet milik Sasuke terjatuh sewaktu dia tertidur. Kuambil tablet tersebut, jariku tidak sengaja menyentuh layar tablet, sehingga layar tablet menunjukkan sebuah halaman website.

Sebuah website belajar kanji online. Pantas saja dia terlihat khusuk dengan tabletnya setelah selesai menyelesaikan Professor's Cubenya tadi.

Mmmm~ ternyata Sasuke sudah lupa dengan huruf kanji.

* * *

Karena perutku sudah lapar, dan mataku mulai lelah, aku butuh istirahat. Akupun membangunkan Sasuke.

"Ini dimana?", guman Sasuke baru bangun.  
"Ini kantorku", jawabku.  
"Sudah bisa pulangkah kita?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Hn! Apa kau lapar? Kita makan malam sebentar ya?", tawarku.  
"Hn!", angguknya.

* * *

Sesampainya di restoran.

Aku memesan menu makanan yang serba rebus, tidak mengandung lemak dan pedas. Sasuke harus menghindari makanan yang berlemak dan pedas.

"Sekali-kali aku ingin makan steak!", cibir Sasuke.  
"Lain kali saja, otouto", bujukku.  
"Sampai kapan aku harus menjaga pola makanku?", tanya Sasuke, wajahnya muali bosan dengan menu hariannya.  
"Kesehatan sebagian besar berasal dari pola makan yang sehat", jawabku.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.  
Haah~ Sekali-kali aku harus mentraktirnya makan steak. Ya, hanya sekali saja, tidak masalah bukan?

Ah! Aku teringat sesuatu.

"Cincinmu bagus", kataku melirik cincin di jari manisnya.

Dengan cepat dia melepas cincinnya dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Mengapa dilepas? Cincin itu bagus di jarimu", bujukku.

Sasuke menunduk malu. Tangannya semakin cepat mengaduk-ngaduk jus tomatnya.

"Naruto melamarmu?", tanyaku.  
"Hn", angguknya malu-malu Uchiha.  
"Wah! Senangnya!", seruku.

Wajah Sasuke seperti tidak senang, ada keraguan di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak senang jika Naruto melamarmu?", tanyaku.  
"Entahlah", jawabnya.  
"Apa yang membuatmu ragu?",  
"Aniki, aku lapar. Aku tidak ingin membahas ini sekarang", tolak Sasuke dengan nada memelas, dia enggan bercerita padaku.  
"It's OK!", ngalahku.

Kami sedang dinner, kurasa ini moment yang kurang tepat untuk mengajak Sasuke bercurhat.

* * *

Malam hari di mansionku.  
Saat aku hampir terlelap dalam mimpi, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

_CekleeeeK_  
Suara pintu kamarku yang terbuka.

"Aniki, kau sudah tidur?", tanya Sasuke.

Aku menyalakan lampu meja, kulihat Sasuke sedang menggendong Kurama-chan, boneka rubah berukuran besar pemberian Naruto.

"Bolehkan kami tidur bersamamu?", tanya Sasuke lagi.

Aku sedikit menggeser tubuhku ke samping, kutepuk tempat kosong di sebelah kiriku.

Sasuke langsung naik dan berbaring di sebelahku.

"Kau takut tidur sendirian?", godaku.

Hari ini aku banyak menggoda Sasuke.

"Kurama-chan ingin merasakan tidur bersamamu", jawab Sasuke sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan Kurama-chan ke wajahku.

Aku merasa geli ketika bulu-bulu Kurama-chan menggelitik wajahku.

"Cepat tidur, bukankah besok kau ingin ke kantorku lagi?", tanyaku.  
"Hn! Oyasuminasai, aniki!",  
"Kau tidak ingin menciumku?", aku memajukan bibirku.  
"Aniki sama genitnya dengan Dobe!", ketus Sasuke.

Sasuke melempar Kurama-chan ke wajahku, kemudian dia tidur membelakangiku.

Apa seperti ini cara Naruto menggoda Sasuke hingga Sasuke marah?

"Oyasuminasai, otouto~",

Aku mematikan lampu meja, suasana kamar menjadi gelap, tidak begitu gelap karena ada sinar bulan yang menembus jendela kamarku.

* * *

"Aniki~", panggil Sasuke pelan.  
"Hn?", sahutku, aku belum tidur karena aku merasa Sasuke belum tidur juga, dia sibuk memainkan ekor Kurama-chan.  
"Apa kau setuju jika Dobe menikahiku?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Tentu saja! Naruto itu baik hati dan tidak sombong", jawabku antusias, apakah sekarang Sasuke ingin bercerita padaku?  
"Benarkah dia itu baik?", tanya Sasuke ragu.  
"Waktu kuliah kalian kan sekamar, kurasa kau mengenalnya lebih banyak daripada aku. Kalau pendapatku, Naruto itu anak yang baik, ramah dan bertanggung jawab. Kurasa aku tidak perlu cemas menyerahkan adik kesayanganku ini padanya, dia pasti akan membahagiakanmu", jelasku panjang lebar.  
"Benarkah Dobe seperti itu?",  
"Kau meragukan kebaikan Naruto?",

"Kau tidak ingin menikah dengannya?",  
"Aku bingung, aniki~",  
"Apa yang membuatmu bingung?",  
"Masa depanku. Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa membahagiakannya? Dan sebaliknya, aku juga tidak tahu, apa dia bisa membahagiakanku?",

Kusingkirkan Kurama-chan yang membatasiku dengan Sasuke.  
"Aku takut, aniki~", lirih Sasuke.

Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya.  
"Apa yang kau takutkan?", tanyaku.  
"Aku mencintainya dan diapun begitu, tapi di sisi lain ada yang membuatku takut. Aku takut, aku tidak bisa mencintainya sepenuhnya, aku takut dia menyakitiku, aku takut kami akan menyesal dengan keputusan ini. Sifat kami sangat bertolak-belakang, sampai sekarangpun aku tidak bisa memahaminya", curhat Sasuke sedih.

Kutarik pipinya agar ekspresi sedih itu menghilang dari wajahnya.  
"Kau takut, karena kau tidak percaya padanya. Dia percaya padamu, sehingga dia berani meminta izin pada otou-san dan aku untuk melamarmu. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan melamarmu secepat ini",  
"Hah! Otou-san sudah tahu?", tanya Sasuke terkejut.  
"Hn!", anggukku.  
"Huh! Dobe! Kau membuatku malu!", Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik Kurama-chan.

Wajah Sasuke pasti memerah seperti tomat kesukaanya.

"Dia benar-benar serius dan tulus mencintaimu. Jika dia tahu bahwa kau tidak percaya padanya, dia akan sedih lho", bujukku, kuharap perkataanku ini dapat menghilangkan keraguan di hati Sasuke.  
"Bagaimana aku bisa memunculkan kepercayaanku padanya?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Hidup bersamanya dengan ikatan", jawabku.

Kuangkat tangan kiri Sasuke, aku bermaksud untuk menunjukkan cincin tunangan pemberian Naruto, tapi cincin itu tidak ada di jari manisnya.

"Kau tidak memakai cincin itu?", tanyaku tidak suka, seolah-olah cincin itu pemberian dariku.  
"Aku menyimpannya di laci kamar", jawab Sasuke.  
"Kau harus memakainya, itu bukti bahwa kau milik Naruto!", tegurku.  
"Bukankah Naruto juga memakainya?", tanyaku.  
"Hn", angguk Sasuke.  
"Nah! Itu bukti bahwa dia milikmu! Kalian berdua saling memiliki, inilah yang dinamakan ikatan. Jika kau terus bersamanya, kau bisa lebih memahaminya, lama-kelamaan rasa percaya itu akan muncul ", jelasku.

Sasuke malah cuek dan memeluk Kurama-chan, Sasuke kembali memunggungiku.

"Kau sudah mengerti, otouto?",  
"Arigatou, aniki~", kata Sasuke pelan.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Kemudian tidak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara kami.

* * *

Keesokan paginya.  
Aku menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Ohayou, aniki!", sapa Sasuke sambil memelukku dari belakang.  
"Ohayou, otouto!", balasku.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih duduk bermalas-malasan di meja makan.  
"Aku lapar, aniki~", lirih Sasuke seperti kucing minta makan.  
"Kau tidak ingin membantuku?", tanyaku.

Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri.  
"Apa yang bisa kubantu?", tanyanya antusias.  
"Tolong cuci itu semua", pintaku menunjuk ke arah bak cuci yang penuh dengan peralatan makan yang kotor.

Awalnya wajahnya cemberut, tapi akhirnya dia mau juga membantuku mencuci.

"Kau otoutoku yang paling rajin", pujiku.  
"O, jadi selama ini aku pemalas?", kata Sasuke kurang suka dengan pujianku.

Aku menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Huh!", cibir Sasuke.

Kulihat cincin itu sudah terpasang di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Naruto pasti senang melihat calon istrinya serajin ini", godaku.

_KlonTaaaaNG_  
Sasuke tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tutup panci yang dicucinya.

* * *

2 hari kemudian, keluarga Uzumaki -Minato-san, Kushina-san, dan Naruto- datang untuk membicarakan pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah kiriku merasa tidak tenang, dia lebih tertarik melihat sandal bebeknya daripada melihat kami. Sedangkan Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengannya hanya bisa tersenyum tidak jelas. Mereka berdua tampak canggung.

"Kurasa musim semi tahun depan adalah hari yang cocok untuk melaksanakan pernikahan", saran otou-san.  
"Itu terlalu lama, Fugaku-san!", tolak ketiga Uzumaki.

Mereka benar-benar keluarga yang kompak.

"Ah! Ma, maaf~ Hehehee...", cengir mereka salah tingkah.

Ya, sangat kompak!

"Sepertinya Naruto sangat tidak sabar ingin segera menikahi Sasuke", aku melirik Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

Naruto mengangguk malu, sedangkan Sasuke masih betah menatap sendalnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan, otouto?

"Kau ingin tanggal berapa, nak?", tanya otou-san.  
"23 Oktober, tahun ini!", jawab Naruto tegas.  
"Yang benar saja, Dobe! Ini terlalu cepat!", bantah Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Kini semua mata teruju pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam menunduk, tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Maaf~", sesal Sasuke.  
"23 Oktober. Mmmm~ Musim gugur juga merupakan hari yang baik untuk melangsungkan pernikahan", pendapat otou-san.  
"Hn! Aku setuju! Semakin cepat semakin baik!", tambahku.  
"Aniki~", panggil Sasuke pelan.

Aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke, aku tersenyum padanya mengisyaratkan supaya dia tidak perlu cemas.

"Bagaimana Sasu-chan? Mau ya, please~", pinta Kushina-san memelas.

Sasuke melirik kami bergantian, kami semua menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'Say yes'.

"Hn", angguk Sasuke pelan.  
"YEAH!", sorak ketiga Uzumaki sambil berhigh-five.  
"Arigatou, Suke!", seru Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah ini.

Tanggal 23 Oktober, kurang lebih seminggu lagi, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu.

* * *

Kita skip saja ya readers, langsung ke tanggal 23 Oktober, hari pernikahan otoutoku tersayang.

Pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke diadakan di kuil. Sasuke menginginkan pernikahan dengan tradisi Shinto.

"Kau terlihat tampan, otouto", pujiku.

Sasuke mengenakan hakama resmi berwarna putih, padahal aku ingin melihatnya mengenakan shiromuku. Hahahaa.. Sasuke pasti akan marah dan melemparku dengan bakiak jika aku memintanya mengenakan shiromuku.

"Otouto?", panggilku karena Sasuke melamun, dia tidak mendengar pujianku.  
"Hn?", sahutnya.  
"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?", tanyaku.  
"Bukan hal yang penting!", ketus Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak hendak meninggalkan ruangan.  
"Kau mau kemana?", tanyaku.  
"Mencari angin segar", jawab Sasuke.  
"Sebentar lagi prosesi akan dimulai", aku mengingatkannya.  
"Hanya sebentar, aku akan kembali secepatnya", kata Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung pergi tanpa mendengar perkataanku. Raut wajahnya tadi tampak tidak tenang. Dia mungkin grogi.

* * *

Ini hampir 1 jam Sasuke pergi, hingga sekarang dia tak kunjung kembali. Aku menghubungi ponselnya, tapi dia tidak membawa ponselnya.

"Kau kemana, otouto?", gumanku cemas.

Aku menyuruh Kakashi-san untuk mencari Sasuke, tapi Kakashi-san tidak berhasil menemukannya.

_BRaaaaK_  
Pintu ruangan digeser dengan kuat.

"Sasuke!", teriak Naruto.

Naruto mencari keberadaan Sasuke.  
"Itachi-san, dimana Sasuke?", tanya Naruto panik.  
"Sasuke...menghilang...", jawabku ragu.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Dimana Sasuke?  
Di kamarku #plak

Review, please :3


	4. Chapter 04 : Wedding

[Chaptered]  
[Sequel : You Can't Hear]

Title : Love, Dream and Happiness  
Chapter : 04/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Exile - Love, Dream and Happiness

* * *

\- Sasuke PoV -

Dag Dig Dug! Nguing nguiiiing~  
Doki doki, cuy!  
Inilah yang kurasakan saat ini, di hari pernikahanku.

Aku terus membaca ulang pesan singkat yang dikirim Dobe tadi. Setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi rasa gugupku.

Hey, Suke! Kau gugup? Akupun begitu.. Hahaahaa...  
Aku tidak sabar memperlihatkan wajah tampanku ini padamu.

Kulirik aniki yang sedang tersenyum tidak jelas, dari tadi dia terus tersenyum memandangiku.

"Keriputmu semakin jelas, aniki!",  
"Kau membuat keriputku semakin eksis, otouto", senyumnya semakin melebar.  
"Baka-aniki!",  
"Kau mengejekku, otouto?",  
"Kau terlalu banyak senyum, itu membuatmu tampak menyeramkan, aniki",  
"Dan kau terlihat tampan ketika tersenyum, otouto", aniki mencubit gemas hidungku.  
"Kau merusak dempulanku, baka aniki!", aku balas menarik pipinya.  
"Waw, kalian mesrah sekali", seseorang menginterupsi kemesrahan kami.

Kulihat Sai datang dengan pakaian hakama berwarna dark blue.  
"Hai, Sai!", sapa aniki.

Seperti biasa, Sai tersenyum palsu di hadapan kami. Aniki keluar sebentar agar Sai bisa berbicara denganku.

Sai memberiku sebucket mawar merah. Cih! Dia kira aku perempuan yang suka dengan bunga norak seperti ini!

"Thanks!", aku mengambil bucket tersebut dan melemparnya dengan malas ke meja.  
"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau masih hidup", Sai mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan denganku.  
"Dugaanmu selalu meleset, Sai-yang~ Oh! Lama tidak mendengar kabarmu, kupikir kau sudah mati",

Dia hanya tersenyum. Aku bosan melihatnya tersenyum, jadi aku lebih memilih memainkan game dari tabletku. Sengaja kubesarkan volume game yang sedang kumainkan ini.

"Siapa yang mengundangmu? Seingatku, namamu telah kublacklist dalam daftar undangan", pandanganku masih terfokus pada game.  
"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin datang ke pesta yang hina ini, tapi orang tuaku yang memintaku untuk menggantikannya. Mereka sedang di luar negeri",

Kuso! Dia mau berperang rupanya! Fine! Akan kulayani!

"Oho! Dan kau tidak diajak? Keputusan mereka sangat tepat untuk tidak mengajak BEBAN sepertimu", sindirku.  
"Setelah ini aku masih ada urusan penting di Kiri. Kemungkinan besar aku tidak bisa melihat prosesi dua pria yang saling mengikat janji sehidup semati, kemudian berwedding-kiss di hadapan kerabat. Kurasa pemandangan yang menjijikkan itu tidak perlu kulihat. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mual.. Ueeekzzz~",

Cih! Ingin kusumpal mulut usilnya ini dengan kaos kaki Dobe! Biar dia muntah benaran!

"Kau tidak merasa jijik harus berciuman dan melakukan malam pertama bersama seorang pria?",

Mengapa harus jijik? Yang kucium kan Dobe bukan dia?  
Malam pertama? Malam apa itu?

"Apa kalian tidak memikirkan tentang pandangan orang lain?",  
"Aku sudah memikirkannya! Dan aku tidak peduli!",  
"Bagaimana dengan keturunan?",  
"Otou-san masih punya aniki",  
"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pria itu? Kudengar dia anak tunggal",  
"Itu...",

Baru kali ini aku merasa apa yang dikatakan Sai benar. Mengapa aku tidak memikirkan keluarga Dobe?

"Kau terlalu egois, jadi wajar saja kau tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu tentang kehidupan orang lain",  
"Aku tidak egois!"

Benarkah aku egois? Aku tidak egois! Iya kan? Iya kan?

"Egomu terlalu tinggi. Kau anak manja, lemah dan selalu bergantung pada kakakmu. Tidakkah kau kasihan melihat kakakmu yang bekerja ekstra sibuk mengurus perusahaan? Sementara kau hanya bersantai dan berfoya-foya, menikmati hasil kerja keras keluargamu"  
"Aku tidak seperti itu!",  
"Mereka menyayangimu itu karena kau sakit. Berapa banyak biaya yang mereka keluarkan untuk mengobati penyakitmu? Sebenarnya kaulah BEBAN di keluargamu",

Dengan kesal, kulempar tabletku ke wajahnya. Sialnya dia berhasil menangkapnya.

"Aku bekerja keras dan menyisihkan gajiku untuk membeli barang seperti ini. Kurasa kau mendapatkannya hanya dengan merengek pada papa atau kakak tersayangmu itu. Makanya kau begitu mudah melempar benda ini. Kalaupun ini rusak, kau tidak akan merasa menyesal karena kau bisa membeli yang baru lagi", Sai meletakkan tabletku di atas meja.

Kemudian dia berjalan pergi.  
"Inilah yang membuatku benci padamu. Anak manja dan egois sepertimu, seharusnya mati saja", ucap Sai sakartis.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa. Perkataan Sai tadi membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing dan kedua mataku mulai memanas. Kucengkram dadaku yang terasa sesak.

"Mengapa aku harus mati? Aku hanya ingin mereka menyayangiku, apa aku salah?", lirihku.

* * *

"Matamu memerah?", aniki melihat kedua mataku dengan seksama.  
"Benarkah? Aku sedikit mengantuk", aku melebarkan kedua mataku selebar-lebarnya.  
"Hush! Nanti matamu keluar", aniki menyentuh kelopak mataku, tangan aniki terasa hangat.

Aniki kembali membantuku merapikan hakama yang kukenakan. Sudah berapa kali aniki merapikan penampilanku?  
Haaah~ Aku benar-benar merepotkan~

Aku terlalu asyik dengan pikiranku sendiri, sehingga aku tidak mendengar perkataan aniki.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?", tanya aniki.  
"Bukan hal yang penting!", ketusku.

Mengapa aku malah membentak aniki? Ah~ Kurasa aku butuh mendinginkan pikiranku.

Kukatakan pada aniki bahwa aku ingin keluar sebentar mencari angin segar. Ya, hanya sebentar saja. Aku butuh ketenangan.

* * *

Aku berjalan menelusuri sebuah jalan setapak, aku tidak tahu jalan ini akan membawaku kemana. Jalan ini cukup sepi dan tenang. Rasanya cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku menyadari bahwa kuil tempat pernikahanku sudah tidak terlihat. Suasana sekitar sangat sepi, banyak pepohonan yang berguguran.

Sepertinya aku nyasar. Mmm~ Aniki pasti akan mencari dan menemukanku. Ya, aku hanya perlu menunggu aniki.

_"Kau anak manja, lemah dan selalu bergantung pada kakakmu"_

Perkataan Sai tadi tiba-tiba melintas di pikiranku.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!", ketusku.

Aku berbalik melangkah ke tempat semula. Kupercepat jalanku dengan berlari, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka mencemaskanku.

_BRaaaaK_  
Aku terjatuh karena bakiakku putus.

Cih! Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa terjatuh dengan tidak elit seperti ini!

Telapak tangan, siku, lututku, semuanya terasa perih. Aku kesulitan berdiri, kaki kananku sakit. Kuangkat hakamaku, ternyata lututku berdarah.

Kutiup-tiup lututku yang berdarah untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Kuusap darahku dengan hakama, tidak peduli ini akan mengotori hakamaku. Darahnya belum berhenti, itu karena penyakit yang kuderita.

_"Mereka menyayangimu itu karena kau sakit"_

"Benarkah kalian menyayangiku, itu karena aku sakit? Ne, otou-san, dulu kau selalu keras dan memarahiku, tapi sekarang kau berubah. Aniki juga ikut berubah, kau selalu cuek dan tidak peduli padaku. Kalian berubah, apa karena aku sakit?",

Tidak! Aku tahu mereka tidak seperti itu! Otou-san menyayangiku karena aku anaknya. Aniku juga menyayangiku, itu karena aku adiknya yang paling imut dan menggemaskan!

_"Berapa banyak biaya yang mereka keluarkan untuk mengobati penyakitmu? Sebenarnya kaulah BEBAN di keluargamu"_

"Kalau aku bisa memilih, aku juga tidak ingin terlahir sakit seperti ini",

Kugigit bibirku agar isakanku tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Sebenarnya karena apa aku menangis? Apa karena luka ini terasa perih?

"Sasuke!", terdengar suara cempreng yang memanggilku.

Mengapa dia malah datang di saat aku sedang berpose menyedihkan seperti ini?

"Kau berdarah, Suke!", Dobe menyeka lukaku dengan sapu tangannya. Melihat darahku yang masih terus keluar, Dobe langsung mengalungkan lenganku ke lehernya, bermaksud menggendongku di punggungnya.

Kudorong dia agar menjauh dariku.

"Tinggalkan aku~ Menjauh dariku~", pintaku pelan.  
"Kau kenapa lagi, Suke?", Dobe menatapku cemas.  
"Mengapa kau menangis?", Dobe menyeka air mata di pipiku.  
"Pergi~", lirihku.  
"Itachi-san mencemaskanmu ketika menyadari kau menghilang. Kau membuat kami cemas. Kita akan menikah, Suke~", bujuk Dobe.  
"Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu!",  
"Mengapa, Suke? Apa lagi yang membuatmu ragu?",  
"Pokoknya aku tidak ingin kau menikah denganku! Nikah saja dengan orang lain! Jangan sama aku!",

Baka! Aku bicara apa sih!

Dobe langsung membungkam mulutku dengan ciuman. Ciumannya menenangkanku. Sedari tadi aku butuh ketenangan, dan dia berhasil menenangkanku.

"Apa kau masih ragu padaku, Suke?", tanya Dobe menyudahi ciumannya.

Aku menunduk malu melihat wajahnya yang begitu dekat. Mengapa aku bisa mendadak tenang dengan cara mesum seperti ini?

"Aku akan memciummu terus hingga rasa ragumu itu hilang", Dobe mengkerucutkan bibirnya bersiap-siap ingin menciumku lagi.

Kudorong wajahnya agar menjauh dariku.  
"Dasar Dobe mesum!",

Dobe tercengir dan memelukku, dia tidak tahu tanganku sakit karena terjatuh tadi?

"Aku mencintaimu, Suke~ Tidak ada yang lain yang bisa kucintai selain kau. Kau tidak boleh ragu padaku. Aku akan menikahimu, aku bersumpah akan membahagiakanmu dan selalu bersamamu hingga kau bosan melihat wajah jelekku ini",

Aku membalas pelukannya, kupeluk dia dengan erat.  
"Maafkan aku~",

* * *

Karena kakiku sakit, Dobe menggendongku di punggungnya. Kupeluk erat lehernya agar aku tidak terjatuh.

"Ne, Dobe, mengapa kau mau menikahiku?", aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.  
"Karena kau limited edition!",  
"Aku memang limited edition, tapi kita sama-sama laki-laki. Bagaimana pandangan orang tentang kita? Lalu, bagaimana dengan...keturunan?", aku sedikit aneh ketika menanyakan tentang keturunan.  
"Oo, jadi inikah yang membuatmu ragu, Suke?",  
"Maybe~",  
"Mungkin ada yang mencemooh hubungan kita, tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, karena ada juga yang mendukung hubungan kita. Aku tetap mencintaimu dan selamanya akan selalu mencintaimu. Kumohon percayalah dan jangan pernah ragu sedikitpun padaku. Mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama menempuh jalan yang telah kita pilih ini",

Selama ini aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain mengenai hubungan menyimpang seperti kami. Ya, aku tidak peduli, tapi tidak semudah itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku punya telinga yang bisa mendengar omongan mereka di belakangku, aku juga punya mata yang bisa melihat cara pandangan mereka yang berbisik-bisik menatap kami. Aku masih peduli dengan hal itu. Mungkin karena gengsiku yang begitu besar dibanding rasa percayaku pada Dobe.

"Maaf, selama ini aku selalu berjalan sendirian", lirihku.

Dobe menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke kepalaku.  
"Jangan berjalan sendirian lagi, ya. Aku takut kau diculik orang",  
"Tidak ada yang menculikku meskipun aku imut dan menggemaskan!",  
"Hahahaaa... Semoga setelah menikahimu, wajahku bisa imut dan menggemaskan sepertimu",  
"Kau tetap jelek, Dobe!",

Dobe mencium pipiku.  
"Mengenai keturunan, kau tidak perlu cemas. Kita bisa mengadopsi anak",  
"Tapi orang tuamu pasti menginginkan cucu kandung. Kau anak tunggal, kau satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk melanjutkan keturunan",  
"Pemikiranmu terlalu rumit, Suke. Meskipun aku anak tunggal, menikahimu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melanjutkan keturunan. Orang tuaku juga tidak mempermasalahkan status anak kita nanti",  
"Tapi lebih baik kalau...",  
"Kau ingin mengandung anakku?", sela Dobe.  
"Aku laki-laki, Dobe!",  
"Laki-laki juga bisa mengandung",  
"Kalau laki-laki bisa mengandung, aku ingin kau yang mengandung!",  
"Baiklah! Biar aku saja yang mengandung, tapi aku ingin kau jadi ibunya",  
"Dasar, Dobe!",

Laki-laki mana bisa mengandung? Khayalanmu terlalu aneh.

* * *

Sesampainya di kuil.

Aniki langsung memelukku, wajahnya tampak cemas. Otou-san memarahiku habis-habisan, kemudian dia memelukku juga.

Aku telah membuat mereka cemas. Aku benar-benar beban, seperti yang dikatakan Sai.

Sai? Aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Semoga saja dia telah pergi.

* * *

Prosesi pernikahanpun dimulai, meski sempat tertunda 1 jam.

Di awal prosesi, kami disucikan oleh pendeta Shinto. Wajah Dobe tampak tegang, mungkin aku lebih tegang darinya. Kemudian kami mengikuti ritual san-sankudo, yaitu ritual menghirup sake sebanyak sembilan kali dari tiga cangkir yang disediakan. Aroma sake membuatku mual.

Setelah itu, pembacaan ikrar dan tukar cincin. Aku tidak menyangka Dobe bisa mengucapkannya dengan lantang dan tepat, kupikir dia akan lebih sering menyengir karena salah pengucapan. Tapi kali ini, dia terlihat serius, jauh dari kesan bodohnya itu.

Lalu? Bagaimana denganku? Ow, aku sih tidak perlu diragukan lagi! Aku kan Uchiha! Eits, tidak dink! Sekarang aku sudah menjadi Uzumaki! Uzumaki Sasuke! Catat itu di otak kalian!

Aku memutuskan untuk melepas nama besar keluargaku, karena aku merasa berbeda dari Uchiha yang lain, mungkin aku Uchiha yang paling imut dan menggemaskan. Bukannya aku tidak pantas atau ingin putus hubungan, aku hanya merasa lebih fresh menggunakan nama keluarga Uzumaki.

Setelah Dobe memasangkan cincin ke jariku, kini tiba giliranku untuk memasangkan cincin di jarinya. Saat aku memasangkan cincin ke jari manis tangan kanan Dobe, aku merasakan ada sengatan di kepala bagian kiriku, tanpa sadar cincin itu terlepas dari tanganku dan menggelinding ke arah para undangan.  
"Ma, maaf~", sesalku.

Dobe langsung melompat dari mimbar untuk mencari cincin yang baru saja kujatuhkan. Aku hanya mematung menyaksikan kesibukan para undangan yang turut mencari cincin tersebut.

Cih! Ada apa denganku? Aku tampak seperti orang bodoh dan kikuk saja!

"Ketemu! Yatta Yatta!", seru Dobe kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat victory.

Para undangan tertawa melihat tingkah Dobe yang kekanak-kanakan ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Dobe memang pintar menghibur dengan kekonyolannya.

Dobe menyerahkan cincin itu padaku.

"Hey, Mr. Tampan! Apa kau terlalu grogi melihat ketampananku?", goda Dobe yang lagi membuat para undangan tertawa.  
"Terlalu banyak yang melihatku, aku jadi grogi", cibirku.

Dobe memelukku dan mengelus-elus punggungku.  
"Kuharap pelukan ini bisa menenangkanmu", bisiknya.  
"Hn",

Acara tukar cincinpun kembali dilanjutkan. Yosha! Kali ini aku berhasil memakaikan cincin di jari manis Dobe!

Setelah itu, anggota keluarga dan kerabat dekat kami saling bergantian minum sake, menandakan persatuan atau ikatan melalui pernikahan.

Tidak ada wedding kiss, karena ini adalah tempat suci dan sakral. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin berciuman di depan umum. Ini akan sangat memalukan.

Ritual yang singkat, tapi terasa lama bagiku. Kepalaku sedikit pusing karena kurang tidur.

Ah~ Setelah ini, aku ingin pulang dan tidur sepuas mungkin.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju mansion Dobe, tempat yang akan kutinggali untuk hari ini dan seterusnya bersama suami jelekku.

Aniki ikut mengantar kami, sepertinya dia cemas dengan kondisiku. Apa wajahku ini tampak seperti orang sakit? Aku hanya mengantuk dan...sedikit pusing...

"Kau lelah, Suke?", tanya Dobe sambil menarik kepalaku untuk bersandar di bahunya.  
"Hn! Hari yang melelahkan", aku menyamankan diri di bahunya.  
"Tidurlah! Jika sudah sampai aku tidak akan membangunkanmu, aku akan menggendongmu ala bridal",  
"Hn! Aku bisa bangun sendiri",

Tapi kenyataanya, ketika tiba, aku malah menyuruh Dobe untuk menggendongku di punggungnya. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut, tubuhku juga terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Aku terlalu capek akhir-akhir ini.

Aniki memberiku 2 butir tablet berwarna pink, obat itu untuk mengatasi rasa sakit di tubuhku. Meskipun sudah dinyatakan sembuh, tapi aku harus menjaga pola makan dan pola hidup, aku dianjurkan untuk banyak istirahat dan menghindari aktifitas berat yang melelahkan.

Sekarang kondisiku benar-benar buruk hingga harus minum obat, mungkin terlalu banyak pikiran, membuatku stress dan kurang tidur.

* * *

Sore harinya, Dobe membangunkanku untuk bersiap-siap karena malam nanti ada jamuan di kediaman keluarga Uzumaki.

"Aku masih lelah, padahal aku baru saja tidur. Huh!", protesku.  
"Hey, Suke! Aku akan mentransferkan kekuatanku padamu!",

Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini.

"Papyuparapapa! Parapampam! Mentransfer energi kepada suamiku Sasuke si teme pantat ayam yang lucu, imut dan menggemaskan cetar membahana badai chidori! Wuluwuluwulu~", Dobe menari-nari tidak jelas, dia tetap konyol seperti dulu.

Ah! Aku memang pernah mengalami ini!  
Tapi itu dimana ya? Mengapa aku jadi pikun begini?

"Searching!", Dobe mengkerucutkan bibirnya sambil berputar-putar.

Rasanya sedikit berbeda, tapi aku tahu maksud gerakannya.

Aku menarik lengannya agar dia berhenti berputar, ku dekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Pairing!", seruku sambil mencium bibirnya yang kerucut ini.

Dobe membalas ciumanku dengan lumatan.

"Kyaaaa! Kau mesum teme~", Dobe berekspresi seperti seorang perempuan yang teraniaya.  
"Hey! Kau yang mesum! Kau melumat bibirku!",  
"Kau ingin lagi?", kali ini dia berseringai.  
"No, Thanks! I'm full!",

Aku segera mengambil pakaian dan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

* * *

Selesai mandi.

"Kupikir mandimu cepat", cibir Dobe yang sudah berpakaian formal, mengenakan kemeja merah lengan panjang bermotif garis-garis vertikal, celana dasar berwarna hitam.

Dobe sedang duduk di ranjang, sepertinya dia menungguku untuk mengobati lukaku.  
"Hn! Sedikit masalah dengan ini", aku menunjuk celana panjang yang kulipat di atas lutut agar tidak mengenai luka di lutut kananku ini.  
"Kemarilah! Biar kuobati",

Aku menghampiri Dobe dan duduk sebelah kirinya. Kusodorkan kakiku ke arahnya.

"Kalau ini sakit, teriak saja, kalau perlu jambak rambutku", pesan Dobe.  
"Memangnya aku perempuan! Huh!",

Dobe mulai mengoles alkohol di lukaku. Awalnya dingin, tapi luka ini mendadak perih setelah alkohol itu meresap ke lukaku.

"Ini pasti perih, ya?", tanya Dobe sambil meniup-niup lukaku yang baru saja diolesi obat merah.  
"It's OK! Aku masih bisa menahannya!",  
"Kau ceroboh, Suke~",  
"Huh!",  
"Tapi kau kuat, sangat kuat!", Dobe tersenyum padaku.

Selain luka di lututku, Dobe juga mengobati luka lecet di kedua telapak tangan dan sikuku. Setelah itu, Dobe menyuruhku memasangkan dasi di lehernya sebagai imbalan telah mengobati lukaku. Aku mendengus sebal padanya ketika dia menciumku tiba-tiba, dia bilang wajahku menggugah selera.

"Please deh, kalau lapar jangan seperti ini!", protesku.  
"Wajahmu begitu dekat..heheheee..", cengirnya.  
"Aku sedang memasang dasimu!",  
"Kau manis, Suke~", desahnya sambil menjilat bibirnya.  
"Dobe! Kau makhluk langka yang paling mesum yang pernah kukenal!",  
"Langka? Berarti aku limited edition juga donk!", seringainya.  
"Huh!",

Mungkin besok dan seterusnya, aku bakal dimesumin olehnya.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Apa weddingnya biasa-biasa saja?  
Gak pake resepsi, soalnya sasUKE gak doyan pesta.  
Gak pake malam pertama, soalnya ini ratenya bukan M.  
Pake madu bulan, soalnya sasUKE mau ke Bali #masih planning

Mungkin sasUKEnya rada2 plin-plan dan mudah galaw. Naru harus lebih giat jadi motivator buat yakinin suaminya.

Akhir kata dari Sai : jangan benci aku, huhuhuuu...

Review, please ^^v


	5. Chapter 05 : Ex-Brother

[Chaptered]  
[Sequel : You Can't Hear]

Title : Love, Dream and Happiness  
Chapter : 05/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Exile - Love, Dream and Happiness

* * *

Sai pengen eksis juga donk.  
Jadi chapter ini special Sai PoV.

* * *

"Sasu benci nii-chan!", teriak bocah laki-laki berumur 6 tahun pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya.

Wajah bocah itu memerah, kedua matanya sembab, pipi gempalnya basah kerena air mata. Sang nii-chan asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah datar menyikapi bocah yang sedang terisak di hadapannya.

Bocah itu marah dan melempari patung tanah liat ke arah sang nii-chan. Saking fokusnya sang nii-chan pada bocah yang menangis ini, dia tidak bisa mengelak, akhirnya patung itu menghantam dahinya hingga berdarah.

"Sasu tidak mau tinggal bersama nii-chan! Nii-chan jahaaaat!", raung bocah itu, kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan sang nii-chan.

* * *

\- Sai PoV -

_TiiiTiiiT...TiiiTiiiT..._  
Bunyi alarm membangunkanku di pagi hari.

"Padahal aku baru saja tertidur~", keluhku.

Dengan bermalas-malasan, aku berjalan untuk mengambil pakaian dan handukku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kubasuh wajahku agar rasa kantukku menghilang. Kutatap wajahku yang basah.  
"Morning~", aku tersenyum pada bayanganku yang terpantul di cermin.

Narsis? Tidak! Aku tidak narsis! Aku hanya ingin memberi semangat untuk diriku sendiri.

Kusingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahiku. Kusentuh bekas luka di dahi sebelah kiriku. Setiap kali aku melihat bekas luka ini, aku selalu teringat dengan sifat menyebalkannya, Uchiha Sasuke, adik sepupu yang kusayangi dulu.

Hari ini, dia akan menikah.

* * *

Awal perkenalan kami, yaitu saat kami berumur 5 tahun. Dia dititipkan oleh keluarganya di rumah kami, di Suna. Orang tuanya ingin menyekolahkan Sasuke di TK yang sama denganku. Mereka takut tidak ada yang menemani Sasuke, karena mereka adalah orang tua yang super sibuk, sedangkan Itachi-nii -kakak laki-laki Sasuke- sibuk dengan sekolahnya, lagi pula akan memudahkan Sasuke dalam bergaul, karena kami seumuran.

Aku senang dengan keputusan ini. Papaku bilang, aku harus menjaga Sasuke dengan baik, memperlakukannya sebagai adik kandung sendiri.

Hn! Aku akan melindunginya, karena aku ingin sekali punya adik. Sasuke adalah adik yang manis. Aku menyukainya.

* * *

"Sasu-chan belum tidur?", aku dapat mendengar suara isakan pelan Sasuke yang terbaring di sebelahku.

Meskipun Sasuke anak yang penurut, tapi dia terlalu manja dan cengeng. Mungkin perlu waktu untuk dia beradaptasi.

"Mr. Roary...hiks.. belum datang?", tanya Sasuke.

Mr. Roary adalah boneka dinosaurus pemberian Itachi-nii di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 4. Sasuke tidak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk Mr. Roary. Selama di sini, dia selalu menangis hingga akhirnya dia tertidur dengan sendirinya. Fugaku-jisan -Papa Sasuke- berjanji akan membawakan Mr. Roary yang tertinggal di Konoha, tapi sampai hari ke 3 Sasuke tinggal, Mr. Roary tidak kunjung datang. Dasar PHP!

Kubawa Sasuke dalam pelukanku.  
"Di Konoha, Sasu-chan punya Mr. Roary. Tapi di Suna, Sasu-chan punya nii-chan",  
"Nii-chan berbeda. Mr. Roary...hiks..hiks..", meskipun Sasuke sempat memprotes, tapi dia tetap memelukku.

Kuusap-usap punggungnya agar isakannya berhenti.  
"Lullaby and good night. In the sky stars are bright. Round your head, flowers gay. Set your slumbers till day", aku menyanyikan lagu 'Brahms' Lullaby', lagu yang ingin kunyanyikan untuk menina-bobo-kan adikku kelak.

Aku tidak menyangka lagu ini benar-benar bisa menidurkan Sasuke.

* * *

Ini sudah 2 minggu, Sasuke di sini. Dia sudah terbiasa tidur tanpa Mr. Roary yang kusembunyikan di atas lemari, tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke memeluk boneka itu, aku hanya ingin menidurkannya dengan caraku sendiri, cara seorang kakak.

Setiap malam sebelum tidur, aku selalu memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggungnya, aku juga menyanyikan lagu 'Brahms' Lullaby' sebagai penghantar tidur untuknya.

* * *

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Sasu mau itu!", seru Sasuke antusias ketika kami melewati mesin minuman yang terletak di depan mini market.

Aku senang dia memanggilku 'Nii-chan', meskipun umur kami hanya terpaut 4 bulan. Sebenarnya aku yang memintanya untuk memanggilku 'Nii-chan'. Hehehee...

Sejak dulu aku menginginkan seorang adik, tapi orang tuaku tidak ingin mengabulkannya. Mereka bilang, mengurus diriku seorang ini saja sudah sangat merepotkan, apa lagi jika ditambah seorang lagi? Apakah anak adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan bagi orang tua?

"Jus tomat! Jus tomat! Nii-chan!", Sasuke melompat-lompat sambil menarik-narik bajuku.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil beberapa koin. Kumasukkan koin tersebut ke dalam mesin, kemudian aku menekan tombol pilihan jus tomat.

_KLuuuuNG_  
Sekaleng jus tomat keluar dari mesin.

"Iiyeeey!", Sasuke langsung mengambil jus tomat, tapi dia tampak kesulitan untuk membukanya.

Aku membantu Sasuke membukanya.  
"Arigatou, nii-chan!", Sasuke meneguk cepat jus tomatnya, sepertinya dia haus.  
"Hn!", gumanku.  
"Nii-chan, arigatou!", ulangnya.  
"Hn!", anggukku.

Wajah riang Sasuke mendadak murung. Apa jusnya tidak enak?

* * *

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!", teriak Sasuke ketika aku baru saja pulang bermain bola. Sasuke tidak ikut bermain, karena sedang menunggu kedatangan Mikoto-san -Mama Sasuke-.

Sasuke menarikku ke kamar kami di lantai 2. Sepertinya Mikoto-san sudah pulang, karena aku tidak melihat keberadaanya.

"Bagaimana cara mengambil gambar dengan menggunakan ini?", Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah ponsel flip padaku.

Beruntung ponsel flip ini mempunyai fitur dan settingan standar, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah menjelaskannya. Setelah mengajarinya cara mengambil gambar, Sasuke ingin berfoto denganku. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka difoto, tapi aku lebih tidak suka melihat wajah murung Sasuke.

"Iiyeeeey!", Sasuke tersenyum puas pada foto selfie kami.  
"Sasu suka nii-chan yang tersenyum seperti ini!", Sasuke memperlihatkan foto tadi padaku.

Di foto itu, aku dan Sasuke tersenyum. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini, biasanya ekspresiku selalu datar tanpa senyum.

Sasuke menarik gemas pipiku.  
"Teruslah tersenyum, nii-chan!", pinta Sasuke.

Tersenyum?  
Ya, hanya tersenyum! Itu tidak berat bukan?

"Hn!", anggukku tersenyum.  
"Iiyeeeey!",

Sasuke merebahkan diri dengan pahaku sebagai bantal, tangannya masih tidak mau menjauh dari pipiku, kini dia sedang menoel-noel pipiku.

"Dei-nii galak dan selalu marah-marah, tapi ketika berfoto bersama aniki, Dei-nii tersenyum, galaknya menghilang. Sasu minta okasan belikan ponsel, biar bisa berfoto dengan nii-chan. Sasu ingin nii-chan tersenyum, habisnya kata teman-teman, nii-chan galak sih, padahal nii-chan itu baik", celotehnya.  
"Nii-chan galak ya? Hahahaaa...", tawaku garing.  
"Iiyeeey! Nii-chan tertawa! Sasu berhasil! Arigatou, Shiro-chan!", Sasuke mencium ponsel barunya yang kini dinamainya 'Shiro-chan'.  
"Ada-ada saja, adikku ini!", kucibit gemas hidung peseknya.

* * *

Semenjak aku merubah ekspresi datar dan angkuh menjadi ramah dan murah senyum pada siapapun. Semuanya mulai berubah, aku punya banyak teman. Biasanya aku selalu dijauhi teman-teman sekelas karena wajahku menakutkan seperti mayat.

Ini karena Sasuke yang terus menarik pipiku ketika aku tidak mau tersenyum.

* * *

Sasuke demam karena kehujanan. Mama memarahiku karena aku tidak menjaga Sasuke dengan baik. Padahal aku sudah memayungi Sasuke agar tidak kehujanan, dan memberikan jaketku padanya, tapi tetap saja Sasuke demam. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menuruti keinginan Sasuke yang ingin ikut berbelanja denganku.

"Aniki~", ngigau Sasuke.  
"Ini nii-chan", kusentuh pipinya yang hangat.

Sasuke enggan membuka kedua matanya. Mulutnya terus memanggil-manggil Itachi-nii, sang aniki.

"Aniki~jemput Sasu~ Sasu sakit~",  
"Nii-chan di sini, Sasu-chan",  
"Aniki~",

Kututup mulut Sasuke yang terus-terusan mengucapkan kata 'aniki'.

Aku tidak ingin Sasuke terus memanggil orang yang tidak bisa mendengarkannya.

Panggil aku, Sasuke! Aku mendengarkanmu! Aku ada di sini!

* * *

Beberapa hari, setelah Sasuke sembuh dari demam.

Di kelas.

"Ah! Nii-chan! Jangan bergerak, Sasu belum selesai!", protes Sasuke yang sibuk melukis wajahku.

Sensei menyuruh kami untuk melukis sesuatu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk melukisku. Aku juga ikut melukis wajah Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai?", tanyaku.  
"Belum, sedikit lagi", Mata Sasuke menatap wajahku dengan seksama, wajahnya tampak serius, gayanya yang seperti pelukis profesional ini membuatku tertawa geli.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lukisan Sasuke telah selesai.

"Sensei! Lukisan Sasu selesai!", Sasuke langsung berlari ke depan kelas, padahal aku ingin melihat hasilnya.

Sensei menyuruh Sasuke untuk menceritakan lukisan yang dibuatnya. Sasuke menunjukkan lukisannya pada kami semua. Seorang anak laki-laki berwajah bulat, berambut hitam jamur, mata anak itu sebulat koin, ada garis melengkung ke atas di wajahnya. Apa itu aku?

Meskipun berantakan dan tidak mirip wajahku, tapi aku senang dia mau memilihku di antara banyak objek di sekitarnya.

"Uchiha Sai, nii-chan Sasu yang baik hati dan tidak sombong! Nii-chan selalu menyanyikan lagu nanana~ nananana~ *irama Brahms' Lullaby* di malam hari. Pagi harinya nii-chan membangunkan Sasu untuk ke sekolah. Mandi dan makan bersama nii-chan. Nii-chan juga membantu Sasu mengikat tali sepatu. Sepanjang jalan nii-chan terus menggandeng tangan Sasu, nii-chan takut Sasu diculik orang karena Sasu lucu, imut dan menggemaskan. Belajar dan bermain bersama nii-chan terasa saaaangat menyenangkan!", celoteh Sasuke seperti seorang story telling.  
"Dia pembantumu?", tanya Suigetsu mengejek.  
"Nii-chan! Bukan pembantu, Sui!",  
"Caramu bercerita seperti menceritakan tentang seorang pembantu yang menjaga anak manja", ejek Suigetsu lagi, kemudian terdengar tawa dari teman-teman sekelas.

Sasuke melempari wajah Suigetsu dengan penghapus papan tulis di dekatnya.

"Sui iri karena tidak punya kakak seperti nii-chan!", teriak Sasuke.  
"Mengapa Sasu mengasari Sui? Cepat minta maaf pada Sui", tegur sensei.  
"Sensei, Sasu tidak salah~", protes Sasuke memelas.  
"Sasu melempari Sui dengan penghapus, itu menyakiti Sui. Sesama teman tidak boleh saling menyakiti. Sasu mau jadi anak nakal, ya?", jelas sensei.  
"Sasu tidak nakal!", teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari ke arah Sui.  
"Sakit, ya?", tanya Sasuke membersihkan sisa kapur di rambut Suigetsu.  
"Sasu minta maaf, tapi lain kali Sui jangan berkata seperti tadi lagi, ya? Sasu tidak suka",

Suigetsu hanya mendengus. Aku tersenyum melihat sikap Sasuke. Dia membelaku, aku senang!

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke langsung berlari ke kamar setelah mengucapkan 'Tadaima'. Dengan antusias dia menempel lukisan kami buat di sekolah di dinding meja belajar.

"Nii-chan pintar melukis Sasu!", puji Sasuke sambil menatap kagum pada lukisan wajahnya buatanku tadi di sekolah.

Bukan sombong, aku memang pandai melukis, bakat dari mamaku. Tapi sayang, papa tidak suka jika aku melukis. Beliau ingin aku menerusi perusahaanya, karena aku anak tunggal satu-satunya yang beliau miliki.

Aku mencubit gemas pipi gempal Sasuke, aku suka mencubitnya. Dia imut sih!

Sasuke mengusap-ngusap kepalaku. Aku sedikit heran dengan tingkahnya ini. Kalau orang tuaku melihat ini, mereka pasti akan menegur Sasuke karena telah bertindak tidak sopan.

"Ketika aniki bangga dan sayang pada Sasu, aniki akan mengusap-ngusap kepala Sasu. Sasu bangga dan sayang nii-chan!", Sasuke masih betah mengusap-usap kepalaku.

Aku juga mengusap-usap kepalanya.  
"Sasu, adik nii-chan tersayang!",

Sasuke tersenyum senang bagai seekor kucing yang diusap-usap. Ternyata dia suka diusap-usap.

* * *

"Okasan, suruh aniki ke sini~ Sasu kangen~", rengek Sasuke pada mamanya di telepon.  
"Aaa~ Okasan~ Sasu ingin bermain bersama aniki~",

Mengapa harus Itachi-nii lagi? Apa aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak kesayanganmu?

Itachi-nii tidak pernah mengunjungi Sasuke. Bahkan dia tidak pernah menelepon Sasuke terlebih dahulu, selama ini Sasukelah yang menghubungi Itachi-nii. Sasuke bercerita panjang lebar pada Itachi-nii, tapi Itachi-nii hanya mendengar saja dan diakhiri dengan pesan agar Sasuke jangan nakal. Itachi-nii juga tidak pernah mau tahu tentang keadaan Sasuke.

Rasanya aku ingin meminta Itachi-nii untuk memberikan Sasuke padaku. Itachi-nii tidak pantas menjadi kakak bagi Sasuke. Hanya akulah yang pantas! Hanya aku!

* * *

Lagi lagi Sasuke melempari Suigetsu, kali ini dengan buku. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya? Ketika ditanyai wali kelas, Sasuke hanya menangis sambil memanggil-manggil mamanya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Aku membujuknya dengan jus tomat kesukaannya agar dia mau bercerita, tapi dia malah menangis.

"Okasan...hiks...hiks...",  
"Ada apa, Sasu-chan?", aku mengelus-elus punggungnya.  
"Sasu mau pulang, nii-chan~",  
"Pulang? Lho? Ini kan rumah Sasu-chan",

Sasuke menggeleng kuat.  
"Sasu ingin berkumpul bersama otou-san, okasan, dan aniki~",  
"Nii-chan juga kakak Sasu-chan kan?",  
"Tapi Sasu ingin bersama mereka...hiks..hiks.. Sui bilang, mereka membuang Sasu...hiks...hiks... Mereka tidak ingin bersama Sasu, kerena Sasu nakal... Sasu tidak nakal kan, nii-chan?",

Kuseka air mata di pipinya. Rasanya ingin menghajar Suigetsu yang telah membuat Sasuke menangis seperti ini.

"Sasu-chan tidak nakal. Semua menyayangi Sasu-chan. Mereka tidak mungkin membuang Sasu-chan. Sasu-chan itu...lucu", kutoel hidungnya.  
"...imut...", kucubit pipinya dengan gemas.  
"...dan meeeeenggemaskan!", aku gregetan memeluknya.  
"Sasu tidak nakal... Sasu lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan", Sasuke membalas pelukanku.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti menangis, aku senang bisa menghibur Sasuke ketika dia menangis.

Iiyeeeey! Aku kakak yang baik!

* * *

Ketika jam istirahat, Suigetsu datang merebut dan memakan bento milik Sasuke. Suigetsu suka sekali mengganggu Sasuke.

"Ah! Tomat Sasu! Huuueee~", Sasuke langsung menangis ketika tomatnya dibuang oleh Suigetsu.

Aku marah dan langsung melayangkan tinjuku ke wajah Suigetsu. Suigetsu membalas tunjuku dengan menendang perutku. Terjadilah perkelahian di kelas kami.

"Nii-chan! Sasu takut! Okasan! Aniki! Tolong!", raung Sasuke ketakutan.

Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas keberadaan Sasuke. Suigetsu terus memiting leherku. Aku kesulitan bernafas, pandanganku mulai kabur. Dalam pendengaranku terus terdengar tangisan Sasuke. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kudorong tubuh Suigetsu hingga pitingannya terlepas. Aku terjongkok karena tubuhku lemas.

_PRaaaaNG_  
Ada sesuatu yang pecah ketika aku mendorong Suigeitsu.

"KYaaaa! Berdarah! Sasuke berdarah!", teriak seorang anak perempuan.  
"Sasuke berdarah?", gumanku, kuharap aku salah dengar.  
"OKASAN! SAKIT! TANGAN SASU! AAAA!", jerit Sasuke sekuat mungkin.

Aku mencoba berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan. Dadaku sakit mendengar jeritan Sasuke yang memilukan. Aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat telapak tangan kiri Sasuke berdarah. Pecahan gelas menembus tangan kecilnya.

Aku langsung memeluk Sasuke yang masih menjerit dan menangis kesakitan. Aku melukai Sasuke! Aku gagal melindunginya!

"Aniki, sakit~",

Mengapa bukan 'nii-chan' yang kau panggil?

"Nii-chan di sini", bisikku.

Sasuke! Kumohon, pangil aku! Jangan 'Okasan' ataupun 'Aniki', mereka tidak ada di sini! Hanya ada 'Nii-chan'!

* * *

Karena kecelakaan itu, keluarga Sasuke langsung datang ke Suna. Mikoto-san marah dan menamparku, beliau marah karena aku telah melukai Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja, aku hanya mendorong Suigetsu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka tubuh Suigetsu jatuh menabrak Sasuke. Sasuke terjatuh menimpa pecahan gelas yang -mungkin- terjatuh akibat perkelahian kami.

Mama hanya diam saja ketika aku ditampar. Mama malah ikut memarahiku. Tidak ada yang membelaku.

Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku tidak ingin dinilai cengeng! Aku adalah kakak yang kuat!

Sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh pipiku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Sasuke bilang, kau suka jus melon", Itachi-nii memberiku sekaleng jus melon.  
"Arigatou", Aku mengambil jus pemberian Itachi-nii.  
"Maaf, adikku telah merepotkanmu", Itachi-nii tersenyum lembut.  
"Sasuke tidak merepotkan!", bantahku.

Itachi-nii malah tersenyum lagi.

"Mungkin, okasan akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha",  
"Jangan ambil Sasuke!",  
"Mengambil Sasuke?",  
"Kumohon...jangan... Jangan ambil Sasuke~ Berikan Sasuke padaku, Itachi-nii~", pintaku terisak, tangisan yang ingin kutahan akhirnya pecah.

Rasanya sesak ketika Itachi-nii berkata ingin membawa Sasuke pergi.

"Aku...ingin punya adik... Aku...ingin menjadi seorang kakak...",

Itachi-nii memelukku.  
"Sasuke bawel lho",  
"Aku senang mendengar celotehannya",  
"Sasuke manja dan cengeng",  
"Aku bisa mengatasinya",  
"Sasuke juga...",  
"Stop! Jangan menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke!",  
"Hahaaahaa...", Itachi-nii tertawa pelan.

Mengapa Itachi-nii tertawa?

Kami-sam, kumohon, jangan biarkan siapapun mengambil Sasuke dariku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Itachi-nii sehingga Mikoto-san tidak jadi mengambil Sasuke.

"Aniki mau pergi?", tanya Sasuke, wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.  
"Aniki harus sekolah besok",  
"Aniki tidak ingin bermain bersama Sasu?",  
"Aniki tidak bisa bermain. Kau bisa bermain dengan Sai",  
"Sasu mau aniki...hiks...hiks...",

Itachi-nii melirikku, tatapan matanya mengisyaratkanku untuk menjaganya.

"Jangan nakal ya, otouto! Jya!", Itachi-nii langsung pamit.  
"Aniki~", Sasuke berusaha mengejar Itachi-nii.

Aku berlari mencegah Sasuke. Kukatakan padanya bahwa dia jelek ketika menangis. Sasuke segera mengusap air mata dan ingusnya, dia berhenti menangis.

"Sasu tidak jelek kan?", tanya Sasuke polos.  
"Senyumnya mana?",

Sasuke tersenyum lebar.  
"Tinggal sama nii-chan ya?", bujukku.

Bukannya mengangguk, tapi Sasuke malah bertanya.  
"Mengapa aniki tidak mau bersama Sasu?",  
"Itachi-nii sudah besar. Sasu kan masih kecil. Main sama nii-chan saja ya?", aku tidak tahu harus membujuknya seperti apa?

Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk pelan.  
"Sasu ingin cepat besar biar bisa bermain bersama aniki!",

Kuelus-elus kepalanya sampai dia tersenyum.

Jika kau besar nanti, kuharap kau melupakan anikimu itu.

* * *

"Iiyeeeey! Sudah sembuh!", seru Sasuke memamerkan telapak tangan kirinya.

Meskipun lukanya telah mengering dan sembuh, tapi luka di punggung tangannya ini meninggalkan bekas. Luka ini mengingatkanku akan kebodohanku, aku menyesal telah membuat tangan mungil yang putih dan mulus ini cacat.

* * *

Sekarang kami adalah murid kelas 1 di SD Sunagakure.

"Iiyeeey! Sekolah baru! Kelas baru! Seragam baru! Teman baru!", seru Sasuke berjalan sambil melompat-lompat.  
"Sasu-chan, nanti bisa ja...",

_BRuuuuK_  
Sasuke terjatuh.

"Huueee~", Sasuke langsung menangis karena lutut dan sikunya berdarah.

Sasuke tetap cengeng seperti biasa. Aku bingung bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak cengeng?

Huf~  
Aku akan dimarahi mama lagi~

Setiap kali Sasuke terjatuh, lecet dan terluka, Mama pasti akan memarahiku. Mama bilang, aku tidak becus menjadi seorang kakak dan beruntung beliau tidak memberiku seorang adik.

Aku tidak perlu adik lagi, karena aku sudah punya Sasuke.

* * *

Ulang tahun Sasuke sebentar lagi. Mama ingin membuat pesta yang wow untuk Sasuke. Berbeda dengan ulang tahunku yang tidak disadari oleh orang tuaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli, karena Sasuke mengingatnya. Dia memberiku sebuah kalung berbandul buah melon. Ini kado paling spesial dari kado yang pernah kudapat.

"Ne, Sasu-chan, ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?", tanyaku.  
"Sasu ingin digendong!", jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Aku menggendong Sasuke di punggungku, dia berat juga. Aku harus membesarkan badanku agar aku lebih mudah menggendongnya kelak.

"Adakah sesuatu yang Sasu-chan inginkan tapi masih belum mendapatkannya?", tanyaku lagi, semoga dia tidak menjawab 'tomat'.  
"Mmmm~apa ya?", pikir Sasuke.  
"Hayooo~",  
"Ah! Sasu ingin bermain bersama aniki!", seru Sasuke.  
"Yang lain?",  
"Sasu ingin aniki memakai kostum badut sambil bermain sepeda roda satu!",  
"Yang lain?",  
"Sasu ingin melihat hanabi bersama aniki!",  
"Yang lain, Sasu-chan!",  
"Sasu ingin aniki...",  
"Aniki, aniki, aniki! Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya aniki!", ketusku.

Sasuke langsung melompat turun dari punggungku.  
"Nii-chan...", Sasuke menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kemudian Sasuke berlari ketakutan.

"Baka!", umpatku pada diriku dan juga pada Sasuke.

Tingkah menyebalkan Sasuke membuatku lepas kontrol.

* * *

Malam harinya, Sasuke tidak ingin tidur bersamaku. Dia memilih untuk tidur di kamar orang tuaku. Sasuke mengadu pada mama bahwa aku membentaknya. Mamapun memarahiku.

Ada rasa kesal di benakku. Aku tidak salah, mengapa aku harus dimarahi? Yang salah itu Sasuke karena dia terus menyinggung aniki tersayangnya itu! Aku marah pada Sasuke, dia tidak pernah menganggapku kakak terbaiknya!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku terpaksa mengalah dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Sasuke menangis dan memelukku. Dia memintaku untuk tidak membentaknya lagi. Dia sangat takut...

Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis, tapi aku malah membentaknya.

Kurasa jiwa seorang kakakku mulai berubah.

* * *

Hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke. Aku memberinya boneka tomat yang besar.

"Iiyeeey! Arigatou, nii-chan! Sasu suka!", Sasuke memeluk gemas boneka tomat pemberianku.

Pestanya sangat meriah, penuh dengan makanan manis. Padahal Sasuke tidak suka manis. Dasar mama payah!

* * *

Setelah pesta berakhir, Sasuke tampak murung karena keluarganya tidak bisa datang. Itachi-nii menghubungi Sasuke untuk minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang, Itachi-nii mengirimkan sebuah kado untuknya. Wajah Sasuke kembali berseri, dia tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan kado dari sang aniki tercinta.

Kuharap kado itu tidak pernah datang.

Tapi, keesokan harinya, kado itu datang. Sebuah buku dongeng yang cukup tebal. Setiap malam Sasuke selalu memintaku untuk membacakan 1 dongeng sebelum tidur.

Dia sudah tidak tertarik mendengar nanyianku lagi.

* * *

Pagi ini, Sasuke tampak lemas, dia ditegur sensei karena tertidur di kelas.

Sasuke tidak memakan bentonya, dia hanya tidur, menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.  
"Sasu-chan sakit?", tanyaku.

Kusentuh dahinya, terasa hangat. Dia demam.

"Kita pulang ya?", aku menariknya berdiri, tapi Sasuke malah mendorongku.  
"Nii-chan, Sasu ingin aniki~", pinta Sasuke.  
"Itachi-nii sibuk!", tegasku.  
"Sasu ingin aniki jemput Sasu!", Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.  
"Nii-chan saja yang...",  
"Sasu mau aniki! Tidak mau nii-chan!", teriak Sasuke emosi.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berteriak padaku.  
"Sasu-chan nakal! Tidak patuh pada nii-chan!",

Sasuke marah dan mendorongku hingga terjatuh.  
"Sasu tidak nakal! Sasu ingin aniki! Aniki!", Sasuke marah dan mendorong meja, aku cepat berdiri sebelum meja itu mengenaiku.

_PLaaaaK_  
Aku menampar pipi gempal Sasuke.  
Tanganku bergerak sendiri. Pikiranku sangat kacau!

"Ma, maafkan nii-chan!", aku berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung menatapku.

Aku kakak yang jahat ternyata!

Tidak! Aku tidak jahat!  
Aku seperti ini karena Sasuke yang menyebalkan, dia sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi!

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, aku merasa ada jarak di antara kami. Sasuke tidak bawel seperti dulu, dia lebih banyak diam.

Dia mulai menjauh dariku, dia malah semakin dekat dengan mama. Mama mencurigai bahwa aku mengasarinya lagi, tapi Sasuke dengan cepat membelaku, dia bilang dia hanya kangen mamanya.

Karena tidak ingin membuat Sasuke sakit gara-gara kangen, akhirnya mama membawa Sasuke ke Konoha untuk bertemu keluarganya.

Aku tidak melarangnya. Aku juga tidak merasa takut jika Sasuke tidak kembali lagi ke sini. Tidak ada suara berisik yang terus merapalkan kata 'aniki' lagi.

Aku kenapa ya? Apa aku sudah tidak menginginkan Sasuke lagi?

* * *

Sudah 3 hari, Sasuke di Konoha.

"Dia tidak akan kembali", gumanku sambil menatap sendu kedua lukisan yang tertempel di dinding dekat meja belajar.

Pandanganku teralih pada buku dongeng milik Sasuke.

"Ini sudah tidak berguna lagi!", aku merobek-robek buku dongeng itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Kujatuhkan diriku di atas ranjang. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, mengingat kembali kenanganku bersama Sasuke.

"Dia bukan adikmu. Dia adik orang lain. Kau terlalu lama bermimpi, saatnya kau bangun, Sai!", aku tersenyum kecut pada diriku sendiri.

Obsesiku membuatku terlihat konyol.

* * *

2 hari kemudian.  
Sepulang dari sekolah, aku dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Sasuke di kamarku.

Dia terduduk di lantai sambil terisak, tangannya sibuk menyusun lembaran buku dongeng yang kurobek kemarin.

Aku menghampiri dan menariknya berdiri.  
"Itu sudah robek!",  
"Sasu mau betulkan!",  
"Nii-chan belikan yang baru!",  
"Ini kado aniki! Sasu...",

Kudorong dia hingga terjatuh di atas ranjang. Aku memungut robekan-robekan buku dongeng di lantai dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Sasuke marah dan memukul-mukul kepalaku. Aku menghentikan tingkah brutalnya ini dengan sebuah tamparan di pipinya.

"Sakit, nii-chan...hiks..hiks..", Sasuke memegang pipinya yang panas.  
"Sasu-chan nakal! Nii-chan marah!",  
"Sasu tidak nakal!",  
"Sasu-chan nakal, cengeng dan manja! Nii-chan benci itu!",  
"Sasu benci nii-chan!",

Kau benci padaku? Seharusnya akulah yang membencimu.  
Kau tidak pernah menganggapku penting. Di otakmu hanya ada Itachi-nii.

_BuuuuG_  
Sesuatu yang keras menghantam dahiku.  
Di dekat kakiku, kulihat sebuah patung tanah liat berbentuk bebek yang dulu pernah dibuat Sasuke untukku. Sasuke baru saja melempar patung tersebut di dahiku.

"Sasu tidak mau tinggal bersama nii-chan! Nii-chan jahaaaat!", raung Sasuke, kemudian dia berlari meninggalkanku.

* * *

Sasuke mengadu pada mama bahwa aku menamparnya. Dengan tegas aku membantahnya, kukatakan bahwa Sasuke berbohong, dialah yang melempariku dengan patung tanah liat hingga dahiku berdarah. Ini pertama kalinya mama membelaku. Mama menegur Sasuke dengan halus, tapi Sasuke malah menangis. Dasar cengeng!

Aku benci orang yang cengeng dan manja!

"Mama, Sasu-chan nakal, Sasu-chan sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi", aku merengek dan memasang wajah sedih.

Ini pertama kalinya juga aku merengek pada mama. Biasanya aku tidak pernah merengek, karena merengek adalah sikap yang paling kubenci.

Sasuke suka merengek pada siapapun, semua yang diinginkannya didapat dengan mudah hanya dengan merengek dan menangis. Mungkin inilah yang membuatku mulai tidak suka padanya.

"Sasu tidak nakal!", teriak Sasuke.  
"Sasu-chan, jangan berteriak", tegur Mama halus.  
"Sasu tidak nakal...hiks..hiks... Aniki~", Sasuke kembali menangis.

Huf~ Aku muak mendengar tangisannya.

"Sasu mau pulang~ Sasu tidak mau tinggal di sini lagi~ Tidak ada yang menyayangi Sasu~", Sasuke langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Mama memijit dahinya yang pusing. Mama menyuruhku untuk mengejar Sasuke.

Mama tidak punya perasaan, padahal dahi anak kandungnya ini baru saja diobati!

* * *

"Hey, anak nakal!", teriakku.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik menatapku.  
"Sasu tidak nakal!",  
"Lalu? Ini apa?", kuperlihatkan luka di dahi kiriku yang sudah diplester.

Kucengkram bahunya dengan kuat, hingga dia meringis. Kutatap dia dengan tajam, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Aniki, Sasu takut huuee~", dia kembali menangis.  
"Kau mau diam, atau kutampar!", bentaku sambil melotot padanya.

Sasuke semakin kuat menangis. Tidak segan-segannya aku menamparnya.

"Sakit, nii-chan..hiks..hiks..",  
"Jangan menangis!", aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menamparnya lagi.  
"Jangan pukul Sasu...hiks..hiks...Sakit...hiks..hiks...", Sasuke memelukku, tangisnya tidak kian mereda.

Kudorong dia agar menjauh dariku.  
"Kau nakal! Aku tidak sayang lagi padamu!",  
"Nii-chan...",  
"Jangan panggil aku 'nii-chan'!",  
"Nii-chan...maafkan Sasu...hiks...hiks...", dia bermaksud untuk memelukku lagi, dengan cepat kudorong dia.  
"Aku tidak ingin punya adik yang nakal dan cengeng sepertimu!",  
"Sasu tidak nakal...",  
"Kau nakal dan menyebalkan! Tidak ada imut-imutnya! Kau tidak menggemaskan!",

Sasuke menyeka air mata dan ingusnya, kemudian dia tersenyum padaku.

"Sasu sudah imut..hiks..hiks...dan menggemaskan?", tanyanya cegukan.  
"Kau tetap anak nakal dan menyebalkan! Tidak pernah berubah!", aku memandangnya dengan sinis.  
"Nii...",  
"Kita pulang!", aku menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya pulang.

Dia tidak melawan lagi. Dia diam, hanya terdengar suara cegukannya saja. Tangannya terasa dingin, aku bisa menebak sebentar lagi dia pasti akan sakit.

* * *

Tebakanku benar, Sasuke sakit, dia masuk angin karena kebanyakan menangis. Tenggorokannya juga sakit, karena banyak berteriak.

Mama tidak menyalahkanku, mama tahu bahwa Sasuke gampang sakit.

* * *

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, aku sudah tidak melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Kata mama, Itachi-nii datang untuk menjemput Sasuke tadi pagi.

Akhirnya anak nakal dan menyebalkan itu telah pergi. Tidak masalah dengan rasa sepi, pada dasarnya aku adalah anak tunggal yang mandiri. Aku tidak perlu adik, karena adik itu merepotkan.

Beruntung, orang tuaku tidak memberiku adik.

* * *

Akhir tahun ini, kami kembali bertemu di sebuah acara tahunan keluarga besar Uchiha.

Sasuke sudah tidak memanggilku 'Nii-chan' lagi, dia memanggilku 'Sai', dengan embel-embel 'yang' ketika dia senang.

Dia bilang dia hanya punya 1 kakak yaitu Itachi-nii. Dia sudah tidak menganggapku lagi.

Bergelayutan manja di punggung Itachi-nii. Menangis ketika keinginannya tidak dikabulkan. Melempari barang ketika dia marah.

Mengapa dia semakin menyebalkan?

* * *

2 tahun kemudian. Liburan musim panas. Mama menyuruhku untuk menginap di rumah Sasuke, mama tahu hubunganku dengan Sasuke sangat tidak baik. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan dan mengapa hubungan kami berubah menjadi musuh?

"Kau suka memakai benda norak seperti itu?", tanya Sasuke menunjuk gantungan melon berbahan flanel yang tergantung di ranselku.

Dulu Sasuke suka sekali memberiku benda yang berbentuk melon, buah kesukaanku.

"Benda norak ini buatanmu", jawabku tersenyum.

Sasuke tidak suka jika aku tersenyum, padahal dulu dia menyukainya.

"Ow, benarkah? Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah membuatnya",  
"Masa kau tidak ingat?",  
"Kalau aku ingat, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan benda itu benda norak!",

Ini memang sudah lama, tapi apa benar dia tidak ingat? Aku saja masih mengingatnya.

Sasuke merebahkan diri di ranjang, dia baru saja menjemputku di stasiun.  
"Pijat kakiku, Sai-yang!", perintahnya.  
"Gunakan kata 'Tolong', jika kau meminta bantuan orang lain", tegurku sambil tersenyum.  
"Hn. TOLONG, Sai-yang!",  
"Maaf, kau meminta pertolongan pada orang yang salah", aku tersenyum lagi padanya, dia hanya mendengus.

Aku berkeliling melihat barang-barang di kamarnya. Ada sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi piala dan piagam, dia pintar juga, tapi dia tidak lebih pintar dariku.

Kemudian aku menuju rak buku, aku iri padanya, dia bisa mengoleksi manga sebanyak ini. Orang tuaku melarangku untuk membeli ataupun membaca manga. Manga bisa membuat orang malas belajar. Selain manga, aku juga menemukan koleksi dvd tokusatsu dan game. Dia sungguh beruntung punya mama seperti Mikoto-san, yang terus membela dan memanjakannya.

Di meja belajarnya ada banyak foto, dari foto sekarang hingga dia masih kecilpun ada. Ah! Ada Mr. Roary juga!

"Mr. Roarymu kemana? Apa kau membuangnya?", tanyaku, dia masih tidak menyadari bahwa Mr. Roarynya masih kusimpan di atas lemari.

Tidak ada jawaban darinya, kudekati dia, ternyata dia tertidur. Kuturunkan bajunya yang tersingkap memamerkan perutnya. Pandanganku beralih pada punggung tangan kirinya, luka itu masih ada.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di sebelahnya. Kutoel pipinya yang masih gempal seperti dulu.

"Hey, anak nakal dan menjengkelkan! Kau sudah tidak ingin memeluk tomatmu?",

Boneka tomat pemberianku tertinggal di Suna, dia tidak membawanya ketika pulang ke Konoha. Ternyata apa yang selama ini kuberikan, tidak cukup berarti baginya.

Kudendangkan irama Brahms' Lullaby hingga aku tertidur.

* * *

Setiap kali kami berhubungan, entah itu secara langsung ataupun via e-mail, kami pasti saling menyindir dan menghina. Memamerkan kehebatan masing-masing. Sasuke merasa kesal ketika Fugaku-jisan terus memuji kehebatanku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kekesalannya.

"Bukankah kau suka aku tersenyum seperti ini?", tanyaku.  
"Aku tidak suka!",  
"Dulu kau menyukainya", aku tersenyum lagi.  
"Aku tidak ingat!",

Dia selalu saja mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingat ketika aku menyinggung masa kecil kami.

"Apa benar kau tidak ingat, Sasu-chan?", bisikku di telinganya.  
"Sasu-chan? Brrrr", dia mendadak merinding.  
"Dulu aku memanggilmu 'Sasu-chan', dan kau memanggilku 'nii-chan'",  
"Huf~ Ternyata masa kecilku begitu menjijikkan. Aku bersyukur karena aku tidak mengingatnya",

Cih! Dasar pembohong! Aku tahu dia tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu, karena dulu aku pernah menamparnya.

Dia pasti kesal jika mengingatnya kembali.

* * *

Mikoto-san meninggal ketika umurku 13 tahun. Saat menghadiri upacara pemakaman, kukira Sasuke akan menangis meraung-raung sambil berteriak memanggil mamanya, tapi ternyata dia hanya menangis dalam diam.

Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak bisa mengejeknya.

* * *

Liburan musim panas tiba. Seperti biasa, mama menyuruhku ke Konoha lagi dengan alasan untuk menemani Sasuke yang sedang berduka. Fugaku-jisan bilang, Sasuke sering mengurung diri di kamar, dia seperti menutup diri dari keluarganya. Mama menyarankanku untuk bermain dengannya. Seharusnya mama tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak membutuhkanku. Yang diperlukan Sasuke adalah Itachi-nii yang saat ini sedang kuliah di Kiri.

"Kau ingin kusuap seperti dulu?", tanyaku.

Kata Fugaku-jisan, Sasuke belum makan dari kemarin malam. Nafsu makannya hilang-timbul.

"Mengapa okasanku diambil?", lirih Sasuke, tatapannya sendu menatap jendela kamarnya yang silau.

Dia masih berduka, padahal ini hampir 1 tahun Mikoto-san meninggal.

"Karena kau nakal, manja dan menyebalkan", ejekku.  
"Aku tidak nakal!", Sasuke melemparku dengan bantal, aku berhasil menangkap bantal sebelum mengenai wajahku.  
"Kau nakal! Disuruh makan saja kau tidak mau! Apa kau masih menyebut dirimu tidak nakal?", aku melempar bantal dan sukses mengenai wajahnya.

Sasuke bergegas turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil makan siangnya.  
"Aku tidak nakal!", Sasuke melahap makanannya dengan cepat.

Sifatnya tidak pernah bisa berubah, dia mudah sekali untuk dipengaruhi.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya tertawa melihat kerakusan Sasuke, tiba-tiba darah kental mengalir dari hidung Sasuke dan jatuh mengenai makanannya.

Apa lemparanku tadi yang membuat hidungnya berdarah?

Aku langsung meraih tissue di dekatku, kusingkirkan nampan dari pangkuan Sasuke sebelum menyeka darahnya. Pipinya terasa hangat, dia demam.

Mengapa dia sering demam?

* * *

Fugaku-jisan bilang, Sasuke tidak tahan dengan cuaca panas. Padahal ketika di Suna dulu dia tidak pernah sakit, mungkin karena dia malas dan manja, lebih sering di dalam rumah ketimbang keluar bermain.

"Kau tidak ingin mengajakku berkeliling?", tanyaku mulai bosan.  
"Aku lelah!",  
"Sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan libur panjangku di sini hanya untuk mengawasimu mengerjakan tugas sekolah!",  
"Aku tidak minta kau ke sini!",  
"Kalau bisa memilih, aku juga tidak ingin di sini",  
"Ya, sudah! Pulang sana!",

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang.  
"Pulanglah ke Suna! Tinggalkan aku sendirian! Jangan peduli padaku lagi! Mereka saja tidak peduli padaku!", teriak Sasuke yang tampak frustasi.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Kusentuh dahinya.  
"Masih normal", gumanku.

Sasuke menepis kuat tanganku dari dahinya.  
"Selesaikan PRmu, setelah itu ajak aku berkeliling!", perintahku.

Dia mendengus lalu melanjutkan PRnya. Aku mengernyit melihat tulisan tangannya yang sulit dibaca. Tampang tidak secantik tulisan tangan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Kebodohanmu", jawabku tersenyum.

Sasuke langsung melempar buku ke wajahku. Tidak terima dengan perlakuannya, kurobek buku tersebut.

Cukup adil bukan?

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, di tengah malam. Aku terbangun kerena mendengar isakan di sebelahku.

Kunyalakan lampu meja untuk memastikan isakan tersebut berasal dari Sasuke. Dugaanku benar, Sasuke sedang menangis.

"Kau kenapa? Ngompol?", tanyaku.  
"Sakit~", lirihnya sambil memeluk bedcover dengan erat.  
"Kau sakit perut?", kusingkirkan bedcover yang dipeluknya, bajunya basah karena keringat.

Dia kepanasan, tapi masih saja pakai bedcover. Dasar baka!  
"Mana yang sakit?",

Bukannya menjawabku, Sasuke malah mendorongku menjauh darinya.  
"Aniki, sakit~",

Dari dulu hingga sekarang, mengapa masih Itachi-nii?

"Tidak ada 'aniki'! Hanya ada 'nii-chan' di sini! Sai!",  
"Sai~ Panggil aniki~ Ini sakit...sakit sekali...", pinta Sasuke menangis.  
"Panggil saja sendiri!", aku melompat turun dari ranjang.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang keluarga daripada harus tidur bersama orang menyebalkan yang terus memanggil kakak tersayangnya itu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, aku bangun lebih awal agar Fugaku-jisan tidak bertanya macam-macam. Aku sudah tidak betah tinggal berlama-lama di sini. Kukatakan pada Fugaku-jisan bahwa aku ada urusan dengan teman sekolah.

"Aku pulang SEKARANG", tegasku pada Sasuke yang sudah bangun, tapi dia masih betah berbaring di ranjang.

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya.  
"Nii-chan...", lirih Sasuke, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

Aku kaget ketika dia memanggilku seperti itu. Sudah lama dia tidak memanggilku 'nii-chan'.

"Apa aku dulu...memanggilmu seperti itu?", dahinya mengkerut, bibirnya digigit seperti menahan sakit.  
"Lupakan!",

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil perlengkapan mandiku. Saat aku keluar, Sasuke sudah tidur kembali.

Dasar pemalas!  
Wajar saja kau sakit! Kerjamu hanya mengurung diri di kamar!

* * *

Akhir tahun tiba.

Huf~ lagi-lagi aku harus bertemu Sasuke, padahal musim panas tadi aku baru saja bertemu dengannya.

Wajahnya pucat, dia pasti sakit lagi. Aku baru tahu dari sepupuku yang lain bahwa Sasuke itu memang sering sakit-sakitan, apalagi semenjak kepergian Mikoto-san, anak itu jadi pemurung dan suka bermalas-malasan di kamar, nilai akademisnya menurun, keluarganyapun tidak peduli padanya. Dia pantas mendapatkannya!

Kasihan sekali! Seandainya dia jadi anak yang penurut saat itu, mungkin dia tidak akan kesepian karena aku terus bersamanya.

* * *

"Setiap kali kita bertemu, kau selalu sakit", aku menegurnya ketika melihatnya merenung sendirian di belakang vila penginapan.

Dia sakit, tapi dia malah berdiri merenung di luar dengan cuaca dingin. Apa dia kurang perhatian dari keluarganya sehingga dia harus menyakiti dirinya untuk mencari perhatian?

"Ada yang aneh pada tubuhku", ucapnya datar, tatapannya lurus ke depan.  
"Kau tidak sedang curhat denganku kan?",  
"Tubuhku sakit, seperti ada yang menusuk-nusukku. Rasanya ingin mati saja",  
"Mati saja kalau kau mau",  
"Hn", dia tersenyum menatap langit.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Rasanya bosan kalau tidak mengejek atau membuatnya marah daripada melihatnya termenung seperti mayat hidup.

"Hey, bodoh! Aku sudah dipastikan diterima di SMU Senju, bagaimana denganmu?", tanyaku.

Dia hanya diam, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.  
"Kudengar dari Fugaku-jisan bahwa prestasimu semakin menurun. Bahkan kau tidak masuk 10 besar. Kurasa kau tidak bisa diterima di SMU Senju tanpa uang pelicin", aku mulai memanas-manasi Sasuke.  
"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu!", ketus Sasuke mulai terpancing.

Tubuh Sasuke oleng ke samping, kini dia terjongkok dan bersandar di dinding.  
"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyaku.

Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Dia sakit.

"Kau berdarah!", teriakku karena dia mimisan lagi.  
"Ini sudah biasa!", dia menyeka darah dengan punggung tangannya.

Ya, aku sudah biasa melihatnya mimisan, tapi itu membuatku cemas. Darah adalah hal penting untuk tubuh, bagaimana bisa dia menghambur-hamburkan darah sebanyak ini?

Sasuke mencoba berdiri, tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke lemas dan terjatuh menimpaku.

"Hey, kau mengotori baju!", omelku.  
"Sasuke!", teriak Itachi-nii dari kejauhan.

Aku merasa memang ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh Sasuke ketika melihat darah kental mengalir dari lubang telinga kanannya.

Dia kenapa?

* * *

Fugaku-jisan bilang Sasuke terkena demam berdarah, tapi aku tidak semudah itu percaya, karena wajah Fugaku-jisan terlihat depresi. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Ya, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dan aku berhasil mengetahuinya setelah browsing mengenai gejala-gejala yang dialami Sasuke.

Leukemia, penyakit yang diderita Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa mantan adikku ini menderita penyakit mematikan.

_BRaaaaK_  
Kulempar laptopku dengan kesal.  
Tidak peduli pada papa yang akan memarahiku karena aku telah merusak barang pemberiannya.

"Mengapa kalian tidak menjaganya dengan baik!", teriakku frustasi.

* * *

Liburan musim panas, aku dan keluargaku menginap di rumah keluarga Sasuke. Orang tuaku ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke, mereka tahu penyakit yang diderita Sasuke, tapi mereka merahasiakannya dariku. Fugaku-jisan yang memintanya, beliau tidak ingin siapapun tahu hal ini termasuk Sasuke.

Rasanya tidak adil bagi Sasuke, dia sakit parah tapi mereka membuatnya seolah Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Aku hanya bisa mengejek dan membuatnya marah. Aku ingin membencinya dengan sepenuh hati, karena jika suatu saat nanti dia pergi jauh, aku tidak akan tersakiti.

Siapa yang tidak senang, jika musuh bebuyutan kita lenyap?

* * *

Liburan musim panas berikutnya, aku tidak lagi menginap di rumah Sasuke dengan alasan tugas kuliah. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sekarat Sasuke. Orang tuakupun juga tidak memaksa, karena mereka tahu bahwa kami sering bertengkar, itu akan memperburuk kondisi Sasuke.

Papa menyuruhku untuk fokus pada kuliah, karena aku adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan.

* * *

Setiap orang pasti memiliki perasaan rindu, entah itu pada teman ataupun musuh sekalipun.

Akupun begitu, ketika aku bosan -rindu-, aku mengirim e-mail pada Sasuke. Isinya tentu saja berisi sesuatu yang membuatnya iri.

Aku senang dia merespon e-mailku walaupun isinya berupa sindiran sakartis yang membuat rasa benciku semakin meningkat.

* * *

Saat ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 19, aku menghubunginya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Aku berharap dia bisa mencapai umur 20 tahun, aku juga mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sakit parah, tapi dia malah marah dan menutup panggilan.

Dia harus tahu bahwa waktunya tidak banyak. Aku tidak ingin dia manja dan bermalas-malasan ketika keluarganya sedang sibuk memperjuangkan hidupnya. Dia harus mandiri dan berjuang sendiri, karena yang sakit adalah dia.

* * *

Akhirnya Sasuke tahu bahwa dia sakit parah. Sakitnya semakin parah sehingga dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

* * *

Saat Natal, Sasuke mengirim e-mail dan foto padaku. Isinya sangat membuatku iri. Dia bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga dan temannya, sedangkan aku sibuk di meja untuk menyusun laporan kuliah dan beberapa pekerjaan di kantor papa.

Aku meminta papa untuk mengizinkanku magang di kantornya. Aku ingin menjadi pebisnis di usia muda seperti Itachi-nii yang selalu diandalkan.

* * *

Keluarga Sasuke absen mengikuti tradisi akhir tahun, mereka ingin merayakan malam pergantian tahun di rumah sakit bersama Sasuke yang masih dirawat.

Mengapa baru sekarang mereka peduli pada Sasuke? Apa mereka ingin membuat Sasuke bahagia sebelum dia meninggal?

* * *

Papa bilang Sasuke akan berangkat ke Jerman untuk berobat. Kuharap dia sembuh, karena mulutku sudah gatal untuk mengejeknya. Aku ingin memamerkan kehebatanku padanya, agar dia tahu bahwa aku jauh lebih hebat dari Itachi-nii, aniki pujaannya itu.

* * *

Setelah menamatkan kuliahku, aku ditugaskan papa untuk training di anak cabang perusahaan di Kiri.

Sebelum pindah ke Kiri, aku membersihkan kamarku yang telah kutempati dari kecil. Banyak sekali barang-barang kenangan di sini.

Ada Mr. Roary yang masih tersimpan di lemari. Aku memasukkan barang-barang peninggalan Sasuke ke sebuah kardus. Banyak sekali mainannya. Aku ingin mengembalikannya, tapi aku takut Sasuke akan membuangnya, karena dia memang benar-benar tidak ingat.

Mengapa dia bisa melupakannya sedangkan aku tidak bisa?

* * *

Sudah 1 tahun, Aku tidak pernah mengubunginya, entah itu via e-mail ataupun telepon. Kabar yang terakhir kudengar dari Papa adalah keadaan Sasuke memburuk.

Aku tidak mau tahu keadaannya lagi, aku tidak ingin mencemaskannya. Aku harus fokus pada pekerjaanku!

Karena depanku adalah memimpin perusahaan, bukan mengurusi dia.

* * *

2 tahun kemudian, aku malah mendapat kabar dari papa bahwa Sasuke akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Papaku mencemo'ohi Sasuke karena dia menikahi seorang pria. Bagi papa, hubungan sejenis itu sangat hina dan menjijikkan.

Papa menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya datang ke pesta pernikahan Sasuke, karena beliau mual melihat pesta itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mengundangku dan aku juga tidak mau datang ke pesta itu, tapi aku tidak bisa membantah perintah papa.

Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya.

* * *

Ketika melewati toilet wanita, aku mendengar pembicaraan beberapa wanita. Aku tidak mengintip, aku hanya mendengar suara mereka yang berbicara cukup keras, karena dinding toilet terbuat dari kayu.

"Wah sayang sekali ya Minato-ji, garis keturunannya hanya sampai di Naroto-kun",  
"Benar juga ya, mereka kan sama-sama lelaki, bagaimana bisa punya keturunan?",  
"Yah, namanya juga cinta!",

Menikah adalah cara untuk memperpanjang garis keturunan, jika sudah tahu tidak akan punya keturunan, untuk apa harus menikah? Sasuke terlalu bodoh, dia tidak memikirkan sampai ke sana!

Ternyata selain aku, ada juga yang mendengarkan pembicaraan ini. Seorang pria berambut jabrik kuning berpakaian tradisonal. Dia tersenyum bodoh padaku. Apa dia mempelai Sasuke?

"Wanita memang suka menggosip", kataku berjalan meninggalkan pria tersebut.  
"Uchiha Sai!", panggilnya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dia berlari pelan menghampiriku.  
"Uzumaki Naruto! Yoroshiku!", salamnya berojigi.

Ternyata dia memang mempelai Sasuke.  
Pria yang riang, humoris, bodoh dan... jelek...

* * *

Sudah lama tidak melihatnya, terakhir kali kulihat, dia sangat kurus dan wajahnya pucat seperti zombie. Sekarang tubuhnya berisi, wajahnya tampak segar, rambutnya sedikit lebih pendek. Dia tampak dewasa mengenakan pakaian tradisional yang serba putih. Tapi sifatnya tetap manja dan menyebalkan seperti dulu, dia tidak pernah berubah.

Saat aku menyapanya sambil tersenyum hangat, dia malah menanggapiku dengan wajah cemberut yang tidak bersahabat.

Aku bersyukur bahwa dia sudah sembuh dari penyakit mematikan itu. Jadi, boleh kan aku mengejeknya lagi?

Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku malas datang ke pesta yang menjijikkan ini. Dia balas menyindir dan mengataiku 'BEBAN'. Akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan. Aku terus menyindirnya bertubi-tubi, dia terdiam dan tidak membalas perkataanku. Perkataanku adalah benar adanya.

"Mereka menyayangimu itu karena kau sakit. Berapa banyak biaya yang mereka keluarkan untuk mengobati penyakitmu? Sebenarnya kaulah BEBAN di keluargamu",

Dia marah dan melempar tablet yang dimainkannya ke wajahku, tapi aku berhasil menangkap tablet tersebut. Dia suka melempari siapapun yang membuatnya marah.

"Aku bekerja keras dan menyisihkan gajiku untuk membeli barang seperti ini. Kurasa kau mendapatkannya hanya dengan merengek pada papa atau kakak tersayangmu itu. Makanya kau begitu mudah melempar benda ini. Kalaupun ini rusak, kau tidak akan merasa menyesal karena kau bisa membeli yang baru lagi",

Dia masih membatu, kedua tangannya mencengkram hakama dengan kuat. Dia marah, tapi dia tidak berhak memarahiku, karena sebenarnya dialah yang salah. Sejak awal dia sudah salah.

"Inilah yang membuatku benci padamu. Anak manja dan egois sepertimu, seharusnya mati saja", pesan terakhirku sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Jika saja dia tidak manja dan egois, mungkin aku akan tetap menyayanginya seperti dulu.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Chapter ini panjang ya...hahahaa...

Jangan lupa review ya ^^v


	6. Chapter 06 : Hey, Suke! Ayo Bercinta!

[Chaptered]  
[Sequel : You Can't Hear]

Title : Love, Dream and Happiness  
Chapter : 06/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Exile - Love, Dream and Happiness 

* * *

Yuhuuu~ Sorry for late update #chuuu

* * *

\- Naruto PoV -

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah orang tuaku untuk jamuan makam malam bersama keluarga Sasuke.

"Kau gugup?", tanyaku pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahku.  
"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang gugup?",  
"Lalu? Mengapa kau diam saja?",  
"Aku tidak gugup, aku hanya sedikit...bingung.. Ya, hanya sedikit bingung. Bagaimana caraku memanggil kedua orang tuamu?",  
"Kau boleh memanggil mereka 'Papa Mama'",  
"Tapi aniki bilang, aku harus memanggil mereka 'Daddy Mommy'",

Jiah! Sasuke dikerjai Itachi-nii lagi. Mengapa dia begitu percaya pada ucapan aniki tersayangnya yang usil itu?

"Gunakan 'Papa Mama', sama sepertiku",  
"Hn!", angguknya.  
"Ada lagi yang membuatmu bingung?",  
"Malam pertama?", tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.  
"Ma, malam pertama? Heheheee...", aku jadi salah tingkah ketika Sasuke membahas tentang malam pertama.  
"Malam pertama itu apa ya? Mengapa teman-teman ingin tahu tentang malam pertama kita?", cara Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan ini tampak sangat polos. Apa dia belum pernah menonton film porno juga?  
"Malam pertama itu...malam kita...bercinta...ahahhaaa...", tawaku garing.

Wajah Sasuke langsung memanas, dengan kasar dia memukul kepalaku.

* * *

Suasana jamuan makan malam yang akrab dan hangat, penuh dengan canda tawa. Kedua orang tuaku sangat suka melucu. Otou-san *Fugaku* tidak bisa menahan tawa mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan kedua orang tuaku.

Itachi-nii juga tidak mau kalah melucu dari kedua orang tuaku. Kami semua sangat konyol. Aku bahagia melihat Sasuke tertawa selepas mungkin.

Awalnya aku sempat cemas ketika Itachi-nii memberi Sasuke obat untuk meredakan nyeri di tubuhnya. Itachi-nii bilang Sasuke terlalu capek. Mempersiapkan berbagai hal untuk pernikahan kami, Sasuke kurang istirahat, dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur tadi malam.

* * *

Malam ini, mama menyuruh kami untuk menginap di sini. Mama sangat suka sekali memandangi wajah manis Sasuke.

Huh! Dasar mama genit!

"Apakah aku terlihat tampan dengan piyama ini?", tanya Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan piyama berwarna pink buatan mamaku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, kupeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.  
"Kau terlihat manis, sangat manis!", kujilat pipi kanannya.

_PLaaaaK_  
Sasuke menepuk keningku.  
Dia mendorongku menjauh darinya. Kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sasuke sengaja memposisikan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah ranjang, dan merentangkan tangan dan kakinya lebar-lebar, seolah tidak ada space untukku.

"Kau tidur di bawah!", perintahnya.  
"Ini malam pertama kita, Suke~", rengekku.  
"Tidak ada malam pertama! Aku tidak ingin tidur seranjang denganmu!",

Tanpa mendengar protesan Sasuke lagi, aku langsung melompat dan mendarat di atas tubuhnya. Memeluk tubuhnya yang hangat, mencium aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Tidak peduli pada usaha Sasuke yang terus mendorongku agar aku menjauh darinya.

Kuhisap lekukan lehernya, seketika itu pula dia menjerit minta pertolongan.

"MAMA! PAPA!", jerit Sasuke.

Kututup mulut Sasuke dengan tanganku. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Mam...",  
"Suke, tenanglah!", kututup mulutnya lagi.

Sasuke meronta-ronta sambil menggeleng. Kakinya terus menendang tubuhku.

"Aku suamimu, Suke~ Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu. Kita sudah menikah, bersikap dewasalah, Suke~", bujukku dengan halus agar dia tidak ketakutan.

Perlawanan Sasuke mulai melemah, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti menendangku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan 'Jangan perkosa aku'.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suke~", kutatap matanya yang memelas ini.  
"Kau mencintaiku kan?", tanyaku.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Kujauhkan tanganku yang menutupi mulutnya. Merasa telah bebas, Sasuke langsung menendangku hingga aku terjatuh dari ranjang. Dia berguling dan bersembunyi di dalam bedcover.

"Aku belum siap, Dobe!",

Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya yang begitu polos. Aku tidak marah padanya, meskipun dia telah menendangku, karena aku tahu dia masih belum berpengalaman dan tidak tahu tentang sex.

Aku mematikan lampu kamar, kemudian aku membaringkan tubuhku di sebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Oyasuminasai, Sasu-chan", kuusap-usap kepalanya sebelum aku memejamkan mata.

_SReeeeK SReeeeK_  
Terasa pergerakan dari sebelah kananku. Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku menyingkirkan bedcover yang menutupi kepalanya, aku ingin memberinya night kiss, tapi Sasuke tetap mempertahankan bedcovernya.

"Kau tidak ingin memberiku night kiss?", tawarku.

Sasuke meresponku dengan sebuah cubitan kecil di perutku.

Aku tidak memaksanya, karena aku takut dia akan mengusirku dari kamar. Untuk saat ini, biarlah aku tidur bersamanya, memeluknya, dan memberinya kehangatan.

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan sebuah kecupan di bibirku sebelum aku terlelap.

* * *

Pagi harinya, aku bangun lebih awal dari Sasuke. Sasuke masih bergumul di dalam bedcover. Aku ikut masuk ke dalam bedcover. Sasuke masih tertidur pulas, dia tidak terganggu dengan kedatanganku.

Aku memandangi wajah malaikat yang sedang tertidur di hadapanku ini.  
"Kau memang limited edition", kukecup dahinya.  
"Aku sungguh beruntung telah memilikimu", kukecup pipinya.  
"Aku mencintaimu, Suke~ Sangat mencintaimu", kukecup bibirnya.

Aku kembali memandanginya, aku tidak bosan terus memperhatikan bentuk dan lekukan wajahnya. Dia sungguh sempurna. Pantas saja mama terpesona pada kemanisannya.

Tubuh Sasuke mulai bergerak, dia berganti posisi menjadi membelakangiku. Aku mendekatinya, kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya. Tanganku menyusup ke dalam piyamanya, kuraba-raba tonjolan di dada kirinya.

Sasuke langsung tersentak dan bangun sepenuhnya. Dia menonjok rahangku sebelum berlari keluar dan memanggil orang tuaku.

"Ada apa, Sasu-chan?", tanya mama sambil melindungi Sasuke di belakangnya.  
"Dobe memperka...", Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya.  
"Ah! Aku...mimpi buruk...", ralatnya. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada mama bahwa aku memperkaosnya

"Naru, kau membuat Sasu-chan ketakutan!", ketus mama.  
"Memangnya wajahku menyeramkan?", cibirku.  
"Mama, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku rapopo", Sasuke sudah kembali tenang.

Melihat Sasuke tersenyum, mama baru percaya bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja. Mama menyuruh kami untuk mandi dan turun sarapan bersama.

"Apa masih sakit?", tanya Sasuke menyentuh luka di bibir atasku, efek dari tonjokan mautnya tadi.  
"Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan. Padahal aku cuma iseng saja", cibirku.  
"Siapa suruh kau iseng!",  
"Kau terlalu menggoda sih!l",  
"Huh!",

Aku memajukan bibirku, memberi isyarat pada Sasuke agar memberiku morning kiss. Tapi Sasuke malah cuek, dia mengambil pakaian dan handukku, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Aku ikut, Suke~", aku berjalan mengejarnya.

_BLaaaaM_  
Dia menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Wajahku nyaris membentur pintu.

"Dasar, teme pantat ayam! Kau jahat! Uhuhuhuuu...",

Aku seperti seorang istri yang teraniaya saja.

* * *

Selesai mandi, aku mengobati luka di tangan dan kaki Sasuke.

"Hah? Ini kenapa?", tanyaku ketika menyadari ada bekas luka di punggung tangan kirinya yang mulus ini.

Selama aku bersamanya, mengapa bekas luka ini baru terlihat sekarang? Aku terlalu fokus pada wajahnya yang manis ini. Hahahaa..

"Mungkin berkelahi dengan Sai", jawabnya.  
"Mungkin? Kau tidak serius menjawabnya!",  
"Aku tidak begitu ingat",  
"Lalu? Mengapa kau bisa berasumsi bahwa bekas luka ini karena berkelahi dengan Sai?",  
"Itu karena bekas luka di dahi Sai. Sai bilang, waktu kecil aku melemparnya dengan patung tanah liat. Ya, mungkin saja dia membalasku dengan menusuk sesuatu yang tajam ke tanganku", jelas Sasuke sambil memperhatikan bekas lukanya.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sai tega melukai Sasuke. Padahal kukira dia pria yang ramah dan penyayang.

"Mengapa kau melemparinya?",  
"Tidak tahu. Mungkin dia membuatku marah",  
"Kau suka sekali melempari orang ketika sedang marah",  
"Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja!",  
"Kau harus berubah, Suke. Kalau kau terus bersikap kasar, aku takut kau dikasari balik",

Sasuke hanya mencibir ketika kunasehati. Dia memang keras kepala.

"Kalau kau kasar begini, bisa-bisa kau tidak lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan lagi", kutarik kedua pipi gempalnya ini.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa perkataanku terdengar menyakitkan baginya?

"Suke?", panggilku.  
"Aku teringat sesuatu. Tapi aku lupa. Sudahlah! Aku lapar! Aku ingin makan masakan mama", Sasuke langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Aku merasa Sasuke mulai pikun. Dia selalu menjawab sesuatu dengan kata 'mungkin', jawaban yang diberikan kadang tidak tepat, dia juga tidak bisa membaca huruf kanji dengan lancar.

Apa penyakitnya itu, membuat ingatannya memudar?

* * *

Selama sarapan, papa dan mama tersenyum-senyum memandangi kami. Wajah Sasuke memerah ketika mama menanyakan malam pertama kami. Aku hanya menyengir saat Sasuke menginjak jari kakiku ketika aku berkata bahwa kami belum bercinta.

* * *

Malam harinya kami mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di sebuah cafe bersama teman-teman kuliah.

"Panda tidak datang?", tanya Sasuke pada Neji.

Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Neji dan Gaara telah lama putus. Hubungan mereka ditentang oleh orang tua masing-masing. Gaara telah dinikahkan dengan seorang gadis. Sekarang mereka tinggal di Suna dan dikarunia seorang anak perempuan bernama Kaori. Sedangkan Neji telah ditunangkan dengan Tenten, anak rekan kerja papanya.

"Panda sibuk mengurus keluarganya di Suna", jawab Neji tersenyum, meskipun dia merasa tidak enak harus membahas sang mantan.  
"Keluarga?", Sasuke tampak bingung.

Aku menarik Sasuke sebentar untuk menjelaskan hal yang tidak dia ketahui. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Neji karena Sasuke bertanya tenyang Gaara.

Sasuke merasa sedih mendengar kabar berakhirnya hubungan Neji dan Gaara.

* * *

"KANPAAAAAIIII!", teman-teman bersulang untuk pernikahan kami.

Sasuke merasa eneg ketika meneguk segelas sake.  
"Kau seperti baru pertama kali minum sake saja!", ejekku.  
"Sudah lama aku tidak minum, Dobe! Kali ini rasanya aneh!", bantah Sasuke.  
"Rasa sake memang seperti ini, kawan! Terlalu lama di Jerman, kau sampai lupa dengan rasa sake. Hahahaaaaa...", tawa Kiba.  
"Ayo, segelas lagi!", ajak Ino menuangkan sebotol sake ke gelas Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung meneguk habis sake di gelasnya. Wajah Sasuke mulai memerah, dia memang tidak kuat minum.

Aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk, karena Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Awalnya Sasuke menolak dan ingin minum lagi, tapi Neji datang dan menyeret Sasuke untuk duduk.

Teman-teman mengadakan sebuah mini game. Yang kalah harus minum sake. Aku tidak mengikut-sertakan Sasuke, karena aku takut Sasuke akan banyak kalah, jadi aku mempercayakan Neji untuk menjaga Sasuke.

Di sela-sela permainan, pandanganku tak lepas dari Neji dan Sasuke yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Sasuke tampak mabuk, kuharap Sasuke tidak berbicara yang aneh-aneh..

* * *

Kini sudah lewat tengah malam. Pestapun telah usai. Teman-teman telah pulang, hanya tertinggal aku, Sasuke dan Neji. Sasuke tidur di pangkuan Neji, ini membuat Neji enggan pulang dan memilih menunggu hingga Sasuke terbangun.

"Aku iri padamu", Neji mengelus pipi Sasuke.  
"Apa yang kau irikan?", tanyaku.  
"Aku selalu bermimpi agar dia menjadi milikku, tapi ternyata dia lebih memilihmu. Kau sungguh beruntung", Neji tersenyum, tapi matanya tidak bahagia, dia menangis.

Neji, mengapa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?

"Aku tahu dia sudah memilikimu, aku ingin membunuh perasaanku padanya. Tapi, semakin aku berusaha, aku malah tersakiti. Aku tidak bisa mencintai Gaara sepenuhnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan cinta kami ketika orang tua kami menentang. Aku telah menyakiti Gaara. Aku benar-benar brengsek!",  
"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Neji!",

Neji menyisir pelan rambut Sasuke.  
"Seandainya saat itu aku menolak cintanya, mungkin aku tidak akan membuka hatiku untuk mencintainya. Tapi aku terlalu lemah, aku begitu cepat dan mudah jatuh cinta padanya",

Air mata Neji jatuh mengenai pipi Sasuke.  
"Maafkan aku... Rasanya sakit...sakit sekali... Melihat kau menyentuhnya...menciumnya...memiliki dia seutuhnya.. Aku...benar-benar iri...hiks..hiks..",

Sasuke mulai terbangun mendengar isakan Neji.  
"Neji, mengapa kau menangis?", tanya Sasuke menyeka air mata di pipi Neji.

Neji semakin kencang menangis. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tangisan Neji yang begitu memilukan dan menyayat hati.

Sasuke langsung bangun dan memeluk Neji.  
"Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Neji!", omel Sasuke ketika melihatku yang hanya terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa.  
"Maafkan aku...hiks..hiks...hiks.. Maafkan aku, Neji...", tanpa sadar aku malah menangis.

Aku bisa merasakan apa yang Neji rasakan saat ini, karena aku juga pernah merasakannya. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika cinta kita bertepuk sebelah tangan dan tak terbalaskan.

* * *

Sesampainya di mansionku.  
Kubaringkan Sasuke di ranjang, mengganti pakaiannya yang bau sake dengan piyamaku.

"Hey, Dobe!", seru Sasuke mengigau.  
"Kau membuatku kaget, Suke!",

Sasuke langsung berguling ke kanan, dan bergumul di dalam bedcover.

"Neji, cup cup cup jangan nangis ya! Nanti aku belikan permen yang paaaaaaaling manis untukmu", rancu Sasuke.

Kutarik bedcover yang menutupi wajahnya. Meskipun dia dalam keadaan mabuk dan mengigau, dia selalu tampak manis saat tersenyum.

Kukecup bibirnya yang bau sake ini. Lidahku menjilati lekukan bibirnya. Dia sedikit mengerang dan mendorongku.

"Dobe~", Sasuke membuka matanya yang sayu.  
"Ya?", semoga saja dia tidak meninjuku lagi.  
"Jangan nakal! Kembalikan permen Neji!", Sasuke menepuk-nepuk wajahku. Meskipun dalam keadaan tidak sadar, tepukannya sangat kuat.

Kubawa Sasuke dalam pelukanku untuk menghentikan tepukannya.  
"Maafkan aku, Suke~ Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan permen semanis dirimu ini pada siapapun",

Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan melepasmu. Aku ingin kau bersamaku, mengisi hari-hari di hidupku.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.  
Aku bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sasuke masih belum bangun, dia masih pusing karena efek sake tadi malam.

Itachi-nii meneleponku. Itachi-nii menanyakan persiapan kami untuk bulan madu nanti. Aku baru menyadari bahwa siang ini kami harus berangkat ke bandara.

Jashin! Mengapa aku bisa melupakan rencana bulan madu kami ini?

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan, aku langsung membangunkan Sasuke untuk mandi. Sementara Sasuke mandi, aku akan mengemas pakaian kami ke dalam 1 koper.

Persiapan sudah selesai, pakaian sudah dikemas. Ponsel, dompet, tiket dan passport sudah di ransel. Saatnya sarapan!

Aku menyeret koper dan menenteng ransel menuju dapur, di meja makan ada Sasuke yang sedang menungguku untuk sarapan bersama.

"Kepalamu masih pusing?", tanyaku ketika melihat Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di meja.  
"Sedikit",

Kusentuh dahinya, suhu tubuhnya normal.  
"Mau kuperiksa?",  
"No, thanks!",

Aku menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah kanannya.  
"Kau butuh istirahat. Kita batalkan sa..",  
"Aku baik-baik saja! Cepat sarapan! Aku sudah lama menunggumu!", bantah Sasuke cepat.  
"Suke~",  
"Jangan cemaskan aku, aku rapopo", Sasuke tersenyum padaku.

Meskipun Sasuke telah sembuh dari penyakitnya, tapi aku tetap cemas ketika melihatnya sakit.

* * *

Setelah sarapan, kami mampir ke rumah orang tuaku dan kantor otou-san untuk berpamitan. Setelah itu Itachi-nii ikut mengantar kami ke bandara.

Itachi-nii memang sayang adik! Dia kakak terbaik dari segala kakak yang pernah kukenal.

* * *

Sesampainya di Ngurah Rai International Airport, Sasuke langsung berteriak 'Hai, Bali! Aku datang lagi!'.

Orang-orang di sekitar tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli pada pandangan mereka. Kami akan bersenang-senang di sini selam seminggu.

Honey moon! Bulan bercinta! Yeah!

"Hai, Bali! I'm comming!", seruku yang tidak mau kalah excited dengan Sasuke.

* * *

Malam pertama di Denpasar-Bali.

"Sasu-chan~", desahku di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menyahutku, aku tahu dia belum tidur.

"Sasu-chan~ Ayo, kita bercinta~", desahku lagi.  
"Tidak sekarang, Dobe!",  
"Kapan, Sasu-chan?",  
"Kapan-kapan!",  
"Sukeeee~", raungku.

Mungkin dia capek.

* * *

Malam kedua.  
Setelah aku selesai mandi, aku sengaja tidak memakai baju, bermaksud untuk memamerkan sixpackku pada Sasuke agar dia terangsang.

"Pakai bajumu, Dobe!", ketus Sasuke.

Huh! Dia lebih tertarik pada tabletnya daripada body sexyku ini.

Well, masih ada besok, Naru! Jangan terburu-buru, nanti Sasu-chan marah!

* * *

Malam ketiga.  
Kukatakan padanya bahwa malam ini kami harus bercinta. Dia menyetujuinya. Aku senangnya bukan kepalang! Lalala~

Saat ini Sasuke sedang mandi. Sambil menunggunya mandi, aku browsing sebentar menggunakan tabletnya. Rasa penasaranku muncul ketika melihat recent history di browser.

Cara bercinta di malam pertama. Cara melakukan sex. Foreplay tips and techniques.

Semua halaman berhubungan dengan sex. Ternyata selama ini Sasuke sedang mempelajari ilmu tentang sex. Mengapa dia tidak bilang padaku? Aku kan bisa mengajarinya.

_CekleeeeK_  
Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.  
Aku langsung menyimpan tablet Sasuke di bawah bantal.

"Kau siap, Suke?", tanyaku.  
"Hn!", Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Kubaringkan Sasuke di atas ranjang. Perlahan kubuka kancing piyamanya. Bibir Sasuke mulai bergetar, kukecup bibirnya sejenak sebelum aku mencium lehernya.

"Do..be...", tubuh Sasuke sangat tegang.  
"Rileks, Suke~", bisikku.

Kucium dan kuhisap leher Sasuke hingga meninggalkan bercak merah. Kujilat tonjolan di dada kanan Sasuke.

_DuuuaaGH!_  
Sasuke menendang perutku hingga aku terjatuh.

"I, ini menjijikkan, Dobe... A, aku tidak mau!", Sasuke langsung mengancing piyamanya dan masuk ke dalam bedcover.  
"Sex memang seperti itu, Suke!",  
"Aku tidak mau! Jangan memaksaku!",  
"Kau sudah dewasa!", aku menarik bedcover agar Sasuke tidak bersembunyi lagi.  
"Jangan memaksaku, Dobe!",

_PLaaaaK_  
Sasuke menampar pipiku saat aku hendak menyentuhnya.

"Dobe, aku...",  
"Kau selamanya tidak akan dewasa!",

Aku mengambil kaos dan jaketku, kemudian aku berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

Rasanya sakit.  
Mengapa dia harus jijik? Aku kan suaminya?

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya, barulah aku pulang ke hotel. Tadi malam, aku memutuskan untuk tidur di bangku taman hotel.  
Tidak, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Pikiranku sangat kacau.

Aku berpikir bahwa aku terlalu egois dan mesum. Aku salah karena aku telah memaksanya melakukan hal yang dia tidak biasa lakukan. Nafsu ingin memilikiku terlalu besar, sehingga aku menyakitinya, membuatnya marah.

Aku harus minta maaf!

_TiiiiNG TooooNG_  
Kutekan bell pintu kamar hotel.  
Tidak perlu menunggu lama agar pintu terbuka.

Sasuke muncul di balik pintu. Wajahnya tidak seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Apa dia juga tidak tidur semalaman?

"Dobe, aku...",  
"Aku minta maaf, Suke. Aku salah. Aku terlalu mesum. Hahahaaa...", aku memukul-mukul kepalaku.  
"Ayo, coba lagi!",  
"Hah!?",

Sasuke langsung menarikku masuk ke kamar setelah mengunci pintu. Dia membuka kancing piyamanya dan melempar piyamanya ke sembarang tempat, kemudian dia berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Aku tidak akan memukul ataupun menendangmu", janjinya.  
"Aku tidak bisa memaksamu, Suke",  
"Sekarang atau tidak selamanya!",  
"Sekarang!",

Aku melepas jaket dan kaosku. Aku mulai mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke menatapku dengan tajam, seolah menyuruhku untuk tidak mendekat.

"Me, mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?", tanyaku.  
"O... Hn!", Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Setelah tidak merasakan hawa berbahaya dari Sasuke, akupun mulai menyentuhnya.

Kucium bibirnya, dia membalas ciumanku, bibirnya sungguh manis, aku ingin lebih lama mengulumnya.

Setelah puas bermain dibibirnya, aku berpindah ke area leher dan dadanya.

Untuk tahap yang lebih intim selanjutnya, silakan berimajinasi sendiri. Ohohohooo...

* * *

Aku terbangun ketika hari sudah sore.

Sasuke masih tertidur sambil memelukku. Aku mengecup singkat kepalanya. Aku tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah tadi. Akhirnya aku bercinta dengan Sasuke, si teme pantat ayam limited edition! Yey! Ya, meskipun dia menjambak rambutku saat aku memasukinya..hahahaaa...

Aku menjauhkan Sasuke dari dadaku. Aku akan mandi, lalu pergi berbelanja bahan makanan, aku ingin membuat makan malam yang special untuknya.

Saat aku menyelimuti Sasuke, kulihat hidung Sasuke telah berdarah. Darahnya juga menempel di dadaku.

"Suke!", aku membangunkan Sasuke.  
"Nggg~", erangnya.  
"Buka matamu, Suke!",

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap dengan pelan.  
"Mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku!",  
"Pantat...",  
"Selain itu!",

Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya kembali terpejam.  
"Aku akan membawamu ke dokter!",  
"Dobe... Obatku...",

Aku membongkar isi ranselku, setelah menemukan obat Sasuke, aku langsung menyuruh Sasuke untuk meminumnya.

Itachi-nii berpesan padaku, agar memberikan obat pink ini pada Sasuke jika Sasuke merasa kesakitan dan tidak mampu bergerak.

"Aku rapopo, Dobe~", Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Aku menyeka darah di hidung Sasuke dengan tissue basah.  
"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menyanyikan Brahms' Lullaby untukmu",

Sasuke-ku sakit, sebenarnya apa yang telah kuperbuat? Aku tidak becus menjaganya!

Aku seorang dokter, aku sudah menyembuhkan banyak pasien anak-anak, tapi, di saat kekasihku sakit, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya.

Aku dokter yang payah!

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Review please ^^v


	7. Chapter 07 : Child and Nothing

[Chaptered]  
[Sequel : You Can't Hear]

Title : Love, Dream and Happiness  
Chapter : 07/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Exile - Love, Dream and Happiness

* * *

Langsung aja deh, gak usah pake sekapur sirih..hahaha..

* * *

\- Sasuke PoV -

Kugerakkan tubuhku yang sangat berat, sedikit meringis pada sakit di pinggang dan pantatku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa bercinta akan sesengsara ini.

"Suke, apa masih sakit?", terdengar suara Dobe samar-samar.

Kubuka kedua mataku, mengerjap-ngerjap untuk melihat wajah jelek di hadapanku. Si jelek ini memandangku dengan wajah cemas.

Kodorong wajah jelek itu agar menjauh dari hadapanku, kutarik bedcover yang menyelimutiku dan aku kembali bergumul di dalamnya. Tidak peduli pada gaya tidurku yang seperti keong.

By the way, anyway, busway, aku sudah berpiyama lengkap, mungkin Dobe memakaiannya, tapi mengapa dia tidak memakaikan CD padaku? Rasanya aneh ketika asetku tidak disangkar.

"Suke, apa kau baik-baik saja? Ayo, kita ke dokter!", Dobe menarik-narik pelan bedcoverku.

Aku keluar dari cangkangku. Kutoel-toel pipi Dobe yang kasar. Dia sama sekali tidak niat merawat wajah jeleknya ini.

"Mengapa kita harus ke dokter? Bukankah kau juga dokter?", tanyaku.

Tidak ada cengiran bodoh andalannya, wajahnya sangat kusut, berantakan dan semakin jelek. Mengapa dia terlihat sedih?

"Ada yang mengambil permenmu, Dobe?", aku mencoba menggodanya tapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat merubah raut wajahnya yang aneh ini.

Ah! Bicara tentang permen, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membelikan permen yang paling manis untuk Neji! Ingatkan aku ya, minna-san!

"Dobe?", panggilku yang merasa bahwa aku tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

_PLaaaaK_  
Kutampar pipinya untuk mengeluarkan 'setan sedih' di tubuhnya.

"Teme!", marahnya.  
"Kau sudah sadar rupanya!",  
"Mengapa kau menamparku!", dia masih tidak terima dengan tamparanku.  
"Wajahmu aneh! Tidak ada senyum-senyumnya!", cibirku.

Wajahnya kembali aneh lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Dobe? Kau marah padaku karena aku menjambakmu tadi? Atau karena aku menamparmu? Eh, tidak dink! Aku kan baru saja menamparmu, wajahmu memang sudah aneh sejak aku bangun tadi",

Dobe tidak menjawabku, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Ne, Suke~ apakah aku pantas menjadi dokter?",  
"Menurutmu?",  
"Aku bertanya padamu, Suke~",  
"Aku juga bertanya padamu, Dobe!",

Dobe terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawabku.  
"Kurasa aku tidak pantas", jawabnya.  
"Mengapa?",  
"Karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu. Aku mendadak bodoh dan cemas saat rasa sakit menyerangmu",  
"Kau tidak perlu menjagaku, karena aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau memang tidak bisa menyembuhkanku, karena kau bukan Tuhan, aku juga bukan pasienmu, aku suamimu, aku tidak butuh perawatan apapun darimu. Kau memang bodoh, tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Bukankah kau bilang aku kuat?",

Kudengar suara isakan pelan dari Dobe yang mencengkram erat bedcover di tubuhku.

"Kau tahu, Suke... Aku takut...sangat takut..kehilangan permenku yang paling manis...",

Mengapa tiba-tiba dia membahas permen?

"Cup cup cup...", kutepuk-tepuk pelan pundaknya yang bergetar.

Ingatkan aku untuk membelikan permen untuk Dobe-ku juga!

Huf~ Mengapa Neji dan Dobe menangis hanya kerena kehilangan permen?

* * *

Hari kelima di Bali.  
Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana karena masih capek. Meskipun bosan seharian di hotel, setidaknya aku bisa memperbudak Dobe.

Sekarang Dobe sedang keluar untuk mencarikan makan siang untukku.

Sambil menunggu kepulangan Dobe, aku berchatting pada 'Itachimut', ID aniki yang tidak mau kalah saing dengan 'Sasukyut', IDku.

_Sasukyut : Aniki, pinggang dan pantatku sakit :(_

Jujur, setiap aku sakit, aku selalu mencari aniki. Bukannya aku anak manja atau apalah, aku hanya merasa bahwa aku memang membutuhkan aniki. Lagi pula sejak kecil, aniki selalu berpesan padaku untuk memanggilnya jika terjadi sesuatu padaku.

_Itachimut : kalian baru saja bercinta?_

Bagaimana aniki bisa tahu?

_Sasukyut : ya. Apa efek bercinta itu membuat pinggang dan pantat sakit? ('o')a_

_Itachimut : iya, ditusuk-tusuk itu kan sakit..kekkeke..._

_Sasukyut : ciaaaattt!_

* * *

Hari keenam adalah hari terakhir kami di Bali. Besok pagi, kami akan kembali ke Konoha. Aku sudah rindu pada anikiku tercinta.

"Ini untukmu, Dobe! Ini juga! Ini! Ini! Dan ini! Semuanya untukmu!", kuberikan banyak permen manis berbagai macam bentuk dan rasa kepada Dobe.  
"Kau tidak bermaksud menyuruhku untuk membuka toko permen kan, Suke?", tanyanya sambil menampung permen pemberianku di kaosnya.  
"Supaya kau tidak menangis saat permenmu ada yang hilang. Kau tahu, Dobe? Kalau kau menangis, wajahmu itu sangat, sangat, saaaaangat jeeelllek sekali!",

Dobe hanya mencibir kesal, aku lebih suka melihatnya seperti ini daripada melihatnya murung tanpa sebab, seperti kerasukan setan sedih saja!

"Nah! Ini untuk Neji! Kata ibu penjual, ini permen yang paling manis, warnanya juga warna kesukaan Neji!", aku tersenyum puas pada lollipop berwarna pink pucat yang kubeli.  
"Neji suka warna ungu lho",  
"Pink, Dobe!",  
"Ungu, Sukeee!",

Aku mendengus sebal. Mengapa aku selalu salah mengingat?  
Dobe marah ketika aku menepuk kepalaku yang bermasalah ini. Mengapa dia harus marah? Ini kan kepalaku, bukan kepalanya!

Tidak menghiraukan omelan Dobe, aku kembali membeli lollipop berwarna ungu, warna kesukaan Neji yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Aku mendarat di punggung Dobe saat dia sedang berbaring sambil menatap kushuk ponselnya. Dia meringis punggungnya kejatuhan beban berat sepertiku.

Kuganti posisiku menjadi menyandarkan kepalaku di punggungya. Dia menyimpan ponselnya, kemudian dia berbalik agar dia bisa memelukku dari depan. Tangannya mulai sibuk menyisir rambut indahku.

"Suke, kau suka anak perempuan atau laki-laki?", Dobe memulai topik pembicaraan.  
"Laki-laki",  
"Laki-laki? Mengapa tidak perempuan?",  
"Perempuan terlalu berisik",  
"Padahal aku ingin sekali punya anak perempuan",

Mengapa aku merasa aneh dengan pembicaraan ini? Aku malah teringat dengan perkataan Sai. Kami sama-sama laki-laki, bagaimana bisa punya anak?

"Suke, bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi anak?",  
"Aku tidak ingin membahas tentang anak!",

Aku berguling menjauh dari Dobe, aku bersembunyi di dalam bedcover.

"Suke?",  
"Kau laki-laki dan kau tidak bisa mengandung, Dobe!",  
"Aku tahu, makanya itu, ayo kita mengadopsi anak!",  
"Tidak mau! Aku ingin punya anak kandung!",  
"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang mengandung!",  
"Aku laki-laki, Dobe!",  
"Aku tahu. Kita sama-sama laki-laki, kita tidak bisa mengandung. Jika kita ingin punya anak, maka kita harus adopsi anak lain",  
"Tapi itu anak orang lain",  
"Kau tidak ingin mencoba menjadi orang tua, Suke?",  
"Aku masih muda!",  
"Suke, kapan kau akan dewasa?",  
"Aku belum tertarik untuk menjadi orang tua. Aku bahkan belum bekerja. Bagaimana aku bisa...",  
"Aku bisa menafkahi keluarga kita. Kau tidak perlu cemas, Suke~", sela Dobe.  
"2 tahun lagi, kita baru boleh membahas tentang anak! Jangan sekarang!",

Aku tidak ingin mengadopsi anak di saat aku belum menjadi apa-apa.

* * *

Sesampainya di Konoha.  
Setibanya di mansion kami, Dobe langsung mandi dan bergegas ke rumah sakit, karena ada panggilan mendadak dari pihak rumah sakit.

Karena bosan sendirian di mansion, aku menghubungi Neji untuk mengajakku berkeliling, sekalian aku ingin memberikan oleh-oleh untuknya.

* * *

Neji mengajakku melihat laut menjelang senja. Sambil menunggu sunset, kami berbicara banyak hal di dalam mobil.

"Kau suka?", tanyaku setelah menyerahkan lollipop berwarna ungu pucat pada Neji.

Neji tersenyum menatap lollipop pemberianku. Neji pasti suka karena aku memberinya permen yang baru.

_CHuuu..._  
Neji mencium pipiku.

"Neji?", sedikit terkejut ketika Neji menciumku.  
"Kau lebih manis dari permen manapun",  
"Kalau kau ingin memujiku, please jangan gunakan kata 'manis' karena aku...",

_CHuuu..._  
Neji menciumku lagi, kali ini di bibirku.

"Ne, Neji?",  
"Aku menyukaimu, dan masih menyukaimu, Sasuke...", Neji menatapku dengan intens.

Aku palingkan wajahku darinya, aku tidak ingin melihat tatapannya yang seolah menuntutku untuk kembali padanya. Hey! Aku sudah menikah!

"A, Aku ingin pulang, Neji~",

Mengapa dadaku terasa aneh? Mengapa Neji masih menyukaiku? Mengapa aku merasa bersalah seperti ini?

"Kau tidak ingin melihat sunset?",  
"Aku ingin pulang!", tegasku.  
"Baiklah!",

Neji menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengantarku pulang.

Di perjalanan, suasana menjadi canggung dan hening.

"Maafkan aku", Neji mulai berbicara.  
"Hn!",  
"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku saja",  
"Hn! Aku sudah tahu",  
"Huf~ Rasanya lega~",  
"Hn",  
"Kau marah padaku?",  
"Ya, seharusnya aku marah, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, karena yang salah adalah wajahku yang tampan ini, sehingga banyak yang menyukaiku...ahahahaa...",

Semoga lelucon ini bisa mencairkan kecanggungan di antara kami. Aku tidak ingin membuat Neji berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar marah padanya. Aku juga tidak ingin marah padanya, karena itu akan merusak persahabatan kami.

"Kau memang lucu, imut dan menggemaskan!", Neji menarik pipiku dengan gemas.  
"Aku sudah tidak lucu, imut dan menggemaskan lagi! Aku kan sudah dewasa, jadi aku ini tampan! Replace itu di otakmu, Neji!", cibirku.

Neji tertawa lepas.  
"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah",  
"Huh!",

Benarkah aku tidak pernah berubah?

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Kehidupan kami sebagai suami-suami berjalan layaknya pasangan yang sedang berpacaran saja. Dobe selalu menggombaliku. Aku hanya bisa mencibir dan berusaha untuk tidak melempar barang ke arah Dobe.

Dobe juga tidak membahas tentang anak lagi. Dobe berkerja di rumah sakit sebagai dokter anak. Sedangkan aku, menghabiskan waktuku di kantor aniki.

Aku meminta aniki untuk merayu otou-san agar menerimaku bekerja di perusahaan, tapi aniki malah menyuruhku kursus memasak agar bisa memasak makanan yang enak untuk Dobe. Dasar baka-aniki!

* * *

Karena kegigihan dan sifat ngototku, akhirnya otou-san menyetujui permintaanku untuk bekerja di perusahaan.

Tapi untuk sementara, aku akan dibimbing oleh Sai.

Kuso! Dari sekian banyak manusia, mengapa otou-san harus memilih Sai!

Kini dia tersenyum kemenangan dan akan mulai memperbudakku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bekerja, kupikir kau akan bersenang-senang menikmati kekayaan keluargamu sampai mati", sindiran pertama yang kudengar di awal aku masuk kerja.

Aku tidak perlu menghiraukannya. Yang terpenting, aku harus menguras banyak ilmu dari si brengsek ini. Setelah aku sehebat aniki nanti, akan kubalas perbuatannya!

"Buatkan aku ice black tea less sugar!", perintahnya padaku.  
"Aku bukan babu!", protesku.  
"Itu tugas pertamamu, dan kau tidak mau mengerjakannya?",  
"Aku bukan babu, apa kau dengar itu?",  
"Pulanglah! Kau sama sekali tidak bisa membantuku! Ribut denganmu, menambah bebanku saja!", Sai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusirku.  
"Fine! Black tea-mu segera datang!",

Bersabar untuk menang, Suke!

* * *

"Ini black teamu, Sai-yang~", kuletakkan secangkir black tea lengkap dengan 5 sachet gula halus di meja Sai.

Aku tersenyum pada Sai. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin tersenyum padanya, tapi orang-orang bilang, senyumku manis dan bersahabat. Siapa tahu saja, si brengsek ini bisa kepicut!

Sai memperhatikan black tea buatanku, pandangannya melirik ke arahku seolah-olah bertanya 'apakah kau menaruh sesuatu di dalamnya?'.

Dia masih enggan meminumnya.

"Fine!", kuambil minuman itu dan kuminum seteguk.

Rasanya pahit, rasa tehnyajuga kental, tinggal ditambah gula saja.

"Tidak ada racun!", kusodorkan cangkir itu pada Sai.  
"Kau menyuruhku untuk minum minuman bekasmu?", Sai menatap jijik pada minumannya.

Mengapa dia selalu memandangku rendah dan jijik?  
Sudah cukup kesabaranku!

Aku menyiram wajah menyebalkannya itu dengan secangkir black tea. Dia malah mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh. Cangkir yang kupegang terlepas dari tanganku dan pecah. Dokumen-dokumen di mejanya juga jatuh karena tertarik olehku.

Pinggangku sakit karena menabrak pinggiran meja.

"Sasu-chan!", Sai tiba-tiba terteriak histeris, mengapa dia memanggilku 'Sasu-chan'?.

Sai menghampiriku, dia langsung menarik tangan kiriku secara paksa. Dia terpaku menatap telapak tanganku.

"Kau kenapa?", tanyaku terheran-heran.

Tanpa menjawabku, dia menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Hey, kau kenapa!", kudorong agar dia menjauh dariku.

Aku tidak rela dipeluk olehnya!

Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah berlari keluar ruangan.

Fine! Dia meninggalkanku dengan dokumen yang berserakan ini!

Kurapikan kembali dokumen-dokumen tersebut, kupungut pecahan cangkir di lantai, kukeringkan lantai yang basah dengan tissue.

Lihat! Betapa rajin dan bertanggung jawabnya diriku!  
Rugi jika si brengsek itu tidak mau bekerja sama denganku!

* * *

Malam harinya, aku menceritakan kejadian di kantor tadi pada Dobe. Dobe bukannya membelaku, dia malah menyuruhku datang ke kantor Sai lagi besok untuk minta maaf. Dobe bilang aku tidak boleh kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, aku harus mengalah dan lebih bersabar untuk meraih sesuatu yang besar. Memang tidak salah sih dengan ucapan Dobe. Tapi, Sai pasti sudah mengadukan ini pada otou-san.

Tak lama kemudian, ponselku berbunyi.  
Otou-san meneleponku, beliau bertanya tentang hari pertamaku bekerja bersama Sai. Apa otou-san tidak tahu kejadian tadi pagi? Apa Sai belum sempat mengadu?

* * *

Keesokan paginya.  
Aku terbangun karena mendengar bunyi ponselku.

"Hallo?", sahutku.  
"Sudah kuduga, kau anak malas yang tidak bisa bekerja", ejek Sai.

Kerja?  
Kulirik jam waker yang terletak di meja ranjang yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat.

Gawat! Aku terlambat bangun!

"Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Sai.

Tumben sekali dia menanyai keadaanku.

"Hn!", gumanku sedikit berdehem karena tenggorokanku kering, "Aku...ada sedikit masalah..",  
"Masalah?",  
"Yang jelas, aku tidak akan mundur!", tegasku.  
"Nah! Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan pekerjaan untukmu",  
"Tunggu aku, Sai-yang!",

Aku jadi merasa tertantang.

* * *

Setelah memakan bubur buatan Dobe yang sudah dingin, aku langsung bergegas ke kantor.

Aku naik taxi karena aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku untuk menunggu bus.

Sesampainya di kantor, aku memilih berlari menaiki tangga daripada menunggu lift. Ruangan Sai terletak di lantai 5, jadi aku bisa berolahraga sedikit.

Aku melihat Sai yang sedang berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya, aku hendak menyapanya, tapi tiba-tiba saja rasa mual menghampiriku.

Aku langsung berlari menuju toilet dan memuntahkan isi perutku di wastafle.

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa larangan untuk berlari setelah makan, dan aku baru saja melanggarnya, inilah hasilnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Sai yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangku.  
"Hn", anggukku.  
"Kau sakit?",  
"Tidak!",

Sai masih memandangku, akhir-akhir ini dia aneh. Ah! Dari dulu dia memang sudah aneh!

* * *

Sudah seminggu aku bekerja bersama Sai. Dia selalu menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan yang aneh-aneh seperti membuatkan minuman untuknya, memijat pundaknya, membereskan mejanya yang selalu berantakan, bertanding main scramble yang selalu membuatku kalah score dengannya.

Tapi aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya, meskipun aku selalu mengomel sebelum melakukan itu. Dia hanya menyikapi dengan senyum palsunya itu.

Lihat saja nanti! Di akhir cerita, akulah yang akan tersenyum di atasmu!

* * *

2 minggu kemudian.  
Barulah aku merasa kelelahan. Bekerja itu sangat melelahkan, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai.

Pergi pagi, pulang malam. Sesampainya di rumah langsung mengerjakan tugas kantor dan tertidur di meja kerja. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermesrah-mesrahan bersama Dobe.

Dobe juga begitu, dia kadang mendapat shift malam. Kami jarang bertatap mata, hanya berkomunikasi melalui ponsel.

Tak masalah, inilah yang dinamakan kerja keras dan profesional. Bersusah-sudah dahulu, bersenang-senang kapan-kapan.

* * *

Sai menyuruhku menemaninya ke anak cabang perusahaannya yang ada di Kiri. Selama 2 hari kami di sana.

Sai terus membanggakan kehebatannya padaku. Aku bosan mendengar omongannya. Aku tahu, dia sengaja membuatku iri.

"Kau mengantuk?", tanya Sai berbaring di ranjang seberang.  
"Hn", aku menarik bedcover hingga menutupi kepalaku.

Malam ini dingin sekali, biasanya Dobe selalu memelukku.

"Lullaby and good night~ In the sky stars are bright~ 'Round your head~ Flowers gay~ Set you slumbers till day~"

Sai menyanyikan lagu 'Brahms' Lullaby'.

"Ternyata kau bisa bernyanyi juga", ejekku.  
"Kau masih ingat dengan lagu itu?", tanyanya berhenti bernyanyi.  
"Hn! Nyanyikan itu untukku!", perintahku.

Sai kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya, suaranya halus dan tidak secempreng Dobe. Aku dengan cepat berlayar ke dunia mimpi. Bukan karena terbuai dengan suara halusnya, itu karena aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

* * *

Aku tiba di mansionku siang hari.

Perjalanan ke Kiri ini, membuat punggung dan pinggangku sakit.

"Papa!", tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

Kulihat ada seorang anak kecil berambut hitam jabrik yang sedang bergelayutan di pinggangku. Kedua mata oniksnya menatapku, kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Papa!", kata anak itu.

Hah?! Pa, Papa!?  
Mengapa anak ini memanggilku 'Papa'?!

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Hayooo...  
Siapa anak nyasar itu?  
Darimana anak itu berasal?

Review please XD


	8. Chapter 08 : Hah? Menma anakku?

[Chaptered]  
[Sequel : You Can't Hear]

Title : Love, Dream and Happiness  
Chapter : 08/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Exile - Love, Dream and Happiness

* * *

Chapter ini muncul oyang bayu iyeeey!

* * *

\- Naruto PoV -

Rumah Sakit Konoha.

_Tulalit...Tulalit..._  
Ponselku berbunyi.  
Panggilan dari Sasukyut, ID yang kugunakan untuk nama Sasuke di contact ponselku.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasu-chan!", sahutku.  
"_Pulang se-ka-rang!",_ perintah Sasuke penuh penegasan.  
"Sekarang? Tapi aku sedang...",

_Tut tut tut.._  
Panggilan terputus.

"Ini pasti ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan!",

Aku langsung melepas almamaterku, mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah setelah berpamitan pada asistenku.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Tadaima! Sasu-chan!", panggilku dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, aku berlari untuk mempercepat waktu.  
"Okaeri, Dobe!", Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu menunggu kedatanganku.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menendang asetku.  
"AW!", teriakku.

Belum sempat merasakan sakit di asetku, Sasuke langsung menarik lengan kananku dengan posisi membelakangiku, mengangkat tubuhku dan membantingku ke lantai.

Aku meringis kesakitan. Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke sekuat ini.  
"Kau kenapa, Suke!", teriakku sambil memegang punggunggu yang nyeri.  
"Wow! Papa keren!", terdengar sorak anak kecil.

Eh? Mengapa ada anak kecil di sini?

Di depanku ada seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 6-7 tahun. Berambut hitam jabrik, bermata oniks, mengenakan kaos polos berwarna biru dan celana pendek hitam.

"Aku bukan papamu!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Papa~", bocah itu berlari dan memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Bocah itu memanggil Sasuke 'papa'? Wajah bocah itu juga mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Suke, kau...selingkuh?", aku menatap Sasuke kecewa.

Sasuke mendorong anak itu hingga terjatuh menimpaku.  
"Hey, bocah! Katakan siapa nama papamu!", ketus Sasuke.

Mengapa Sasuke tampak menyeramkan seperti ini? Saking marahnya, wajahnya terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Papa~", bocah itu menatap Sasuke, kedua tangannya terangkat mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk menggendongnya.  
"Siapa NAMA papamu!", ulang Sasuke sekali lagi penuh penekanan dengan kata 'nama'.  
"U, Uzumaki Naruto", jawab bocah itu pelan.  
"Haah?!", teriakku.

Bocah itu menatapku keheranan.  
"Ka, kau yakin?", tanyaku pada bocah itu.  
"Hn! Mama bilang, papa Menma itu Uzumaki Naruto", jawabnya.  
"Siapa nama mamamu?",  
"Shizuka",  
"Nedeshiko Shizuka?", tebakku.  
"Hn!", angguk bocah yang bernama Menma ini.

Ini gila! Ba, bagaimana Shizuka-san bisa punya anak? Tidak mungkin, bocah ini adalah anakku?

Sasuke terduduk lemas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Memijit dahinya yang mulai sakit.

"Suke, kau baik-baik saja?", tanyaku.  
"Ulahmu membuatku semakin cepat menuju kematian!",

Suke, mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?

"Papa?", Menma menghampiri Sasuke.  
"Aku bukan papamu! Papamu itu dia! Si kuning sialan itu!", marah Sasuke sambil menunjuk kasar padaku.  
"Kuning sialan?", tanya Menma bingung.

Menma menunjuk ke arahku.  
"Paman jelek ini... papa Menma?",  
"Dasar bocah nakal! Tidak sopan!", omelku.  
"Papa~", Menma memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong Menma agar menjauh darinya, tapi Menma malah memeluk Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Menjauh dariku!", Sasuke berniat melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Menma.  
"Sasuke! Jangan sakiti anakku!", teriakku spontan.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia menatapku terkejut. Kemudian dia menunduk. Menma mulai menjauh dari Sasuke ketika merasakan aura dingin yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Dia memang anakmu...", lirih Sasuke.  
"Suke, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa mempunyai anak?", jelasku.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkanku, dia beranjak dari tempat dan mengunci diri di kamar.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pecahan kaca dan teriakan sumpah serapah Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

"Papa bicara kotor?", kata Menma.  
"Menma, tutup telingamu dan duduk di sofa sana!", perintahku.  
"Hn!", angguk Menma sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, kemudian dia berlari ke ruang tamu dan duduk manis di atas sofa.

"Suke! Kau boleh membanting atau menghancurkan barang sepuas mungkin, tapi kau tidak boleh melukai dirimu!", teriakku.  
"SHANNARO!", teriak Sasuke disertai dengan hantaman yang keras dari balik pintu.

* * *

Aku menatap Menma dan Menma balas menatapku.  
"Apa paman adalah papa Menma yang sebenarnya?", tanya Menma.  
"Bukankah kau bilang, papamu itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto?",  
"Hn!", angguknya.  
"Aku Uzumaki Naruto",

Wajah Menma langsung mengkerut. Apa benar dia anakku? Sikap angkuhnya mirip seperti Sasuke. Jangan-jangan... Dia anak Sasuke. Ah! Tidak mungkin! Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu cara bercinta.

"Bagaimana kabar mamamu?", tanyaku.

Menma tampak sedih. Apa Shizuka-san sudah meninggal?  
"Aku ingin berbicara dengan mamamu. Kau bisa mengantarku untuk menemuinya?",

Menma menggeleng.  
"Menma tidak mau kembali pada mama!", tolaknya.  
"Mengapa? Kau bertengkar dengan mamamu?",  
"Menma takut...",

Aku berpindah posisi dudukku menjadi duduk di sampingnya agar aku mudah memeluknya.

Shizuka-san masih hidup.

* * *

Menma bilang umurnya sekarang adalah 7 tahun. Berarti Menma lahir ketika umurku 17 tahun. 17 tahun itu...Saat aku kelas 3 SMA. Saat itu pula, aku berpacaran dengan Shizuka-san yang umurnya terpaut 10 tahun lebih tua dariku.

Memang gila. Tapi inilah gejolak jiwa mudah seorang remaja yang baru saja menginjak usia dewasa. Teman-temanku terus menceritakan pengalaman mereka bercinta pada pasangan masing-masing yang umurnya di atas mereka. Karena rasa penasaran, akhirnya aku mencoba mencari pasangan bercinta, hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Nadeshiko Shizuka, wanita penghibur di sebuah bar. Shizuka-san adalah wanita dewasa yang cantik dan arogan, itu membuatku semakin gencar untuk memacarinya. Karena aku tidak punya uang untuk menyewanya, maka aku harus ekstra tenaga untuk merayunya dengan kata-kata dan pesona mautku. Dia tertarik padaku dan kamipun pacaran.

Setelah kelulusanku, dia mengajakku untuk bercinta dan aku menerimanya dengan seringai mesumku.

Setelah bercinta denganku, beberapa bulan kemudian Shizuka-san menghilang tanpa kabar. Shizukan-san bilang, dia tidak tertarik pada bocah sepertiku. Rasanya kecewa, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintainya.

Setelah menginjak bangku kuliah, rasa ketertarikanku terhadap perempuan mulai menghilang. Aku tidak suka mereka yang bawel, tukang gosip, kasar dan angkuh.

Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak normal adalah saat aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke -teman sekamarku- yang selalu memamerkan tubuh sexynya padaku. Rasanya aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya. Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku ingin bercinta denganya.

* * *

_CeKlek_  
Pintu kamar akhirnya terbuka.  
Menampakkan sosok Sasuke yang tampak pucat, matanya membengkak. Dia pasti terlalu lama menangis.

"Suke, maafkan aku",

Sasuke menarikku ke dalam kamar dan membantingku ke atas ranjang. Dengan kasar, Sasuke menarik kemejaku dan menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

"Suke..mmmppp...",

Sasuke menyudahi ciuman kasarnya.  
"Ayo kita buat anak!",  
"Suke?",

Sasuke duduk di perutku.  
"Aku tidak ingin anak itu! Kembalikan dia ke asalnya!",  
"Suke, dia anakku...",

Sasuke menamparku.  
"Aku ingin kau mengandung anakku! Anakku! Bukan anak orang lain!", teriaknya sambil membuka paksa kemejaku.  
"Tapi dia anakku, anakmu juga",  
"Ayo kita buat anak, Dobe sialan!", makinya.

Sasuke kembali menamparku, dia bahkan menjambak rambutku dan meninju-ninju dadaku. Kubiarkan dia memukulku sepuas mungkin.

"Kau menyakitiku! Selalu menyakitiku! Kau bilang kau cinta padaku, tapi kau malah selingkuh dan punya anak!",  
"Suke, itu masa laluku",

_BuuuuG_  
Sasuke meninju bibirku hingga berdarah.  
"Kalau aku tahu masa lalumu seperti ini, aku tidak akan menikah denganmu!",

Sasuke menyingkir dari perutku.  
"Bereskan semuanya, aku tidak bisa tidur", perintah Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi.

Di depan pintu tampak Menma yang sedang berdiri, apa dia melihat pertengkaran kami?

"Papa-papa jangan berantem",  
"Menma, kau sudah bangun?", aku mencoba tersenyum pada Menma agar dia tidak takut.  
"Maafkan Menma~ Menma akan pulang sekarang", Menma berlari.

Aku bermaksud mengejar Menma, tapi Sasuke mencegahku.  
"Biarkan dia pergi!",  
"Menma anakku, anak kandungku, Suke!",  
"Biarkan dia pergi!",  
"Menma anakku!",  
"Fine! Akulah yang akan pergi!", Sasuke memungut pakaiannya dari lemari yang telah rusak.  
"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua pergi! Kalian keluargaku!",  
"Persetan dengan keluarga!",  
"Jangan pergi! Kalau kau pergi, aku akan menyeretmu kembali!",

Aku langsung berlari mencari Menma.

* * *

Aku berhasil menemukan Menma, kubawa dia ke taman dekat mansion.

"Paman bukan papa Menma, Menma salah orang..hehehee..", cengirnya.  
"Cengiranmu mirip denganku, kau anakku", kucubit pipinya.  
"Menma tidak mirip dengan paman! Menma tampan, sedangkan paman jelek!",  
"Tidak sopan", cibirku.

"- - -",  
"Menma ingin pulang~",  
"Ini sudah malam, menginaplah di rumahku",  
"Tapi nanti pap.. Paman tampan akan marah",

Aku merasa geli mendengar Menma memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Paman tampan'.

"Paman tampan memang pemarah, tapi jika terus bersamanya, paman tampan akan berubah menjadi malaikat yang saaaangat imut dan menggemaskan", bujukku.  
"Malaikat?",  
"Hn!",  
"Menma mau melihat malaikat!",  
"Kita pulang?",

Menma sedikit ragu untuk menyambut tanganku. Aku langsung menggendongnya. Menma memeluk leherku.

"Menma ingin punya papa seperti teman-teman", lirih Menma.  
"Kau boleh memanggilku 'Papa'",  
"Papa~",

Ada kebahagian saat Menma memanggilku 'Papa'. Aku seperti ditakdirkan untuk menjadi papa bagi bocah ini.

* * *

Sesampainya di mansion.  
Menma duduk manis di meja makan sambil menyantap sepiring spagetti, dia tampak kelaparan. Aku mencari Sasuke di kamar untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama.

Kamar kami sangat berantakan, semua barang rusak dan pecah belah. Bantal, guling dan bedcover sobek-sobek. Sasuke bahkan tega menggunting-gunting Kurama-chan hingga sobek tak berbentuk.

Semuanya hancur dan berantakan, termasuk hati Sasuke saat ini. Ini semua karena kesalahanku di masa lalu.

"Sasu-chan?", panggilku sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

Tidak ada sahutan dan tidak ada sosok Sasuke di sana.

Dia benar-benar pergi.

Aku memijit dahiku yang mulai sakit. Membayangkan kembali wajah Sasuke yang penuh amarah tadi.

* * *

"Paman tampan?", tanya Menma menghentikan makan malamnya.  
"Paman tampan pergi sebentar", jawabku, aku menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah kanan Menma.  
"Karena Menma?",  
"Hahahaaa... Ini bukan salah Menma, ini salah papa",  
"Papa, besok pagi tolong antarkan Menma ke rumah mama, ya?", pinta Menma.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku memang harus bertemu dengan Shizuka-san.

* * *

Menma membantuku memungut potongan-potongan tubuh Kurama-chan ke dalam plastik besar. Sedangkan aku, memilah-milah barang yang masih bisa diperbaiki.

Karena sudah malam, aku menyuruh Menma untuk tidur di sofa, kututupi tubuh mungilnya dengan bedcover yang hangat.

Setelah selesai membereskan kamar, aku kembali menghubungi Sasuke, tapi ponselnya masih tidak aktiv.

"Sasuke, kita perlu bicara. Kumohon jangan lari dari masalah. Kau sudah dewasa, Suke. Aku mencintaimu~", pesanku pada mailbox.

* * *

Pagi harinya, aku mengesampingkan pekerjaanku di rumah sakit. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah keluargaku secepatnya.

Aku dan Menma berangkat ke Ame tempat tinggal Shizuka-san sekarang, jarak tempuhnya 2 jam jika menggunakan mobil.

Shizuka-san tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana di tengah pemukiman padat.

Melihat kedatangan Menma, Shizuka-san langsung menjewer telinga kanan Menma dan memukul pantat Menma hingga Menma menangis.

"Jangan sakiti anakku, Shizuka-san!", aku menarik jauh tangan wanita berambut hitam panjang ini, wajahnya tidak berubah, dia masih cantik seperti dulu, meskipun ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.  
"Kau... Naruto?",  
"Hn!", anggukku.

* * *

Shizuka-san menceritakan alasannya meninggalkan Konoha. Beberapa minggu setelah kami bercinta, ternyata Shizuka-san mengandung anakku, dia kebobolan. Dia tidak ingin menggugurkan kandungannya, dia takut aborsi akan membahayakan nyawanya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Ame, melahirkan dan membesarkan anaknya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin melibatkanku karena saat itu aku masih muda dan tidak bisa menjadi orang tua untuk menafkahi anak.

Dia sengaja menamai anak kami dengan nama 'Menma', karena wajah Menma sangat mirip denganku, Menma juga suka ramen sepertiku.

Menma terus menangis ingin punya papa seperti teman-temannya. Karena Shizuka-san pusing mendengar rengekan Menma, akhirnya Shizuka-san mulai mencari keberadaanku.

Shizuka-sanlah yang menyuruh Menma ke Konoha untuk mencariku. Dia terlalu nekad menyuruh anak sekecil Menma untuk bepergian seorang diri.

"Kalau kau ingin merawat anak nakal itu, ya silakan saja!", ucap Shizuka-san cuek sambil menggigit kentang goreng, pandangan tertuju pada siaran drama TV.  
"Menma bukan anak nakal!", bantahku.  
"Akulah yang merawatnya dari bayi! Jadi aku lebih tahu dia daripada kau!",  
"Dia anak yang baik",  
"Ckck!",  
"Kalau kau tidak menginginkan Menma, biarkan aku merawatnya!",  
"Ambil saja Menma! Aku tidak butuh anak nakal yang cengeng itu! Aku sudah muak dengan masalah yang ditimbulkannya!",  
"Baiklah! Aku akan mengambil Menma!",

Shizuka-san mengeluarkan semua pakaian Menma dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam ransel, pakaian Menma tidak banyak begitu banyak.

"Semoga saja Menma tidak memperburuk keadaan suamimu!", Shizuka-san melempar ransel padaku.  
"Maksudmu?",  
"Dari info yang kudapat, kau menikah dengan seorang pria yang mengidap penyakit Leukemia",  
"Sasuke memang sakit, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah karena Menma! Menma bukan...",  
"Cukup! Bawa dia pergi dari sini! Kau mengganggu keseruanku menonton drama!", sela Shizuka-san.

Tanpa berpamitan pada Shizuka-san, aku membawa Menma pergi dari rumah itu.

Terdengar suara tawa Shizuka-san yang keras dari dalam.

Shizuka-san memang bukan mama yang baik.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang menuju Konoha.  
Kukatakan pada Menma bahwa dia akan tinggal bersamaku selamanya dan tidak akan kembali pada mamanya. Menma senang, karena tidak ada mama yang selalu memarahi dan memukulnya. Selama ini Shizuka-san mendidiknya dengan kekerasan.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama paman tampan?", tanya Menma.  
"Bukan paman tampan, tapi 'papa'", ralatku.  
"Papa? Paman tampan itu papa Menma?", wajah Menma tampak senang.

Menma ingin sekali punya papa seperti Sasuke.

"Bukan. Papa Menma tetap aku!",  
"Lalu? Mengapa Menma harus memanggil paman tampan dengan sebutan 'papa'?",  
"Itu karena paman tampan itu suamiku",  
"Suami?",

Sulit juga menjelaskan hubungan kami pada Menma yang masih kecil ini. Kalau kusuruh panggil 'Mama', Sasuke pasti akan mengamuk.

"Ah! Panggil saja 'Daddy'",  
"Daddy?",  
"Daddy Sasu-chan",  
"Daddy Sasu-chan", ulang Menma.  
"Good, anak pintar!",

* * *

Sesampainya di mansion. Kulihat Itachi-nii sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Wajah Itachi-nii sangat cemas.

"Astaga! Kemana saja kau? Aku menghubungimu, tapi tidak diangkat. Sebenarnya apa yang...", ucapan Itachi-nii terhenti ketika melihat Menma yang sedang menggandeng tanganku.  
"Siapa anak itu?", tanya Itachi-nii.  
"Menma beri salam pada Itachi-jisan",  
"Selamat siang, Itachi-jisan!",  
"Jisan? Kau mengadopsi anak?",

Aku menggeleng.  
"Menma anak kandungku", aku mencoba tersenyum pada Itachi-nii.  
"Kau serius?",  
"Hn! Menma anak mantan pacarku dulu",  
"Astaga! Ternyata ini penyebab Sasuke ingin bercerai denganmu!",  
"Hah?!",

Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berbuat senekad ini!

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Narusasu ingin bercerai! Iyeeey! #plak


	9. Chapter 09 : Dulu, sekarang, tetap sama

[Chaptered]  
[Sequel : You Can't Hear]

Title : Love, Dream and Happiness  
Chapter : 09/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Exile - Love, Dream and Happiness

* * *

Ntah mengapa aku lebih suka Sasuke sama Sai #plak

Tapi bagaimanapun, ini tetap NaruSasu (з´⌣`ε)

* * *

\- Sai PoV -

_TiiiiNG TooooNG_  
Bell apartmentku berbunyi.

Kutinggalkan sejenak laporanku untuk membuka pintu.

Kulihat sosok Sasuke yang mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang soft blue -pakaian tadi pagi-, penampilannya sangat berantakan dengan kemeja yang dikeluarkan dan tanpa dasi, wajahnya juga pucat dan kusam, kedua matanya membengkak dan memerah, seperti zombie.

"Hai!", sapanya.  
"Ada apa?", tanyaku dingin, enggan membalas sapaannya.  
"Bolehkah aku...istirahat sebentar?", pintanya.

Aku mengernyit, apa aku salah dengar?

"Ini bukan hotel", tolakku sambil berpangku tangan, menatapnya dengan angkuh.

Dia sangat aneh, sangat..

"Kamarku...berantakan... Aku butuh istirahat...", jelasnya, bibir pucatnya bergetar.  
"Kau bicara apa?",  
"Untuk malam ini saja",

Melihat kondisinya, aku mengizinkannya untuk masuk. Sasuke langsung berbaring di sofa merahku. Sasuke pernah ke sini, jadi dia sudah terbiasa dengan letak ruangan di sekitar.

"Kau sakit?", tanyaku.

Matanya terpejam, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, nafasnya terasa berat. Kusentuh dahinya yang berkeringat, tapi tidak demam.

"Kau kenapa?",  
"Aku...lelah", jawabnya pelan dengan mata terpejam.  
"Istirahatlah!",

Aku mengambil selimut dan bantal dari kamarku. Kuletakkan bantal di kepala Sasuke dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"Kau kedinginan?",

Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku di ruanganku, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa ambil sendiri",  
"Hn",  
"O, ya! Jangan ngompol, sofaku itu mahal", sindirku, berharap agar dia menyindirku balik, tapi dia hanya diam.

Apa penyakit lamanya itu kambuh lagi? Tidak, bukankah mereka bilang sakitnya telah sembuh?

Apa sebaiknya aku menghubungi Itachi-nii? Tidak, ini bukan urusanku! Dia adik Itachi, bukan adik Sai!

Yang seharusnya aku lakukan adalah kembali ke ruanganku dan menyelesaikan laporan untuk besok.

Men-training Sasuke, memakan banyak waktuku, selain itu membuat pekerjaanku terbengkalai. Sasuke tidak bisa apa-apa, membuat black tea untukku saja dia tidak bisa cepat, dia terlalu lelet untuk urusan itu. Menulis kanjipun dia bisa salah, apa benar dia mendadak lupa dengan budayanya sendiri?

"Huf~", aku memijit dahiku yang berdenyut.

Kurang tidur membuatku pusing. Ini sudah jam tidur untukku, tapi pekerjaanku belum selesai.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam.

_"Jaga kesehatan, jangan sampai sakit, sakit itu tidak enak lho!"_

Entah mengapa aku selalu mengingat perkataan Sasuke saat aku memaksakan diri untuk bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu. Selama ini, tidak ada yang menasehatiku untuk menjaga kesehatan.

Aku menyudahi pekerjaanku, kepalaku mulai nyeri, aku harus istirahat.

Aku keluar dari ruanganku, menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Kusentuh dahinya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak demam. Wajahnya masih pucat.

Apa sebaiknya aku menghubungi Itachi-nii saja?  
Ah! Ini sudah malam, aku tidak ingin mengganggu Itachi-nii. Lagi pula, itu bukan urusanku.

"Come on, Sai! Sadar!", aku mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku pelan.

Dia bukan adikmu lagi!

* * *

Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun ketika mendengar alarm berbunyi. Saking lelapnya, aku bahkan tidak mendengar alarmku telah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu.

Aku bergegas menyiapkan pakaian dan segera mandi, kurasa aku akan telat hari ini.

* * *

Di dapur, aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di meja makan, kepalanya bersandar di atas meja. Apa dia tertidur?

Di meja makan terdapat 2 tudung saji yang kuyakini ada isinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa isinya?

"Aku mencium bau sesuatu", ucapku basa-basi.

Sasuke tersentak bangun, dia menaikkan kepalanya.  
"Ohayou, Sai-yang!", sapa Sasuke tersenyum merekah, wajahnya masih pucat seperti tadi malam.  
"Jangan mengubah namaku seenak perutmu!",

'Sai-yang' adalah pemaksaan kata 'sayang' yang diambil dari bahasa Indonesia, artinya adalah 'Dear'. Sangat menjijikkan jika Sasuke memanggilku seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengubah namamu, aku hanya menambah surfix 'yang' pada namamu",  
"Tidak ada surfix seperti itu!",  
"Tapi itu cocok untukmu",  
"Itu sangat menjijikkan, apa lagi yang mengucapkannya orang yang menjijikkan sepertimu!",  
"Mengapa kau baru protes sekarang!",  
"Karena aku baru tahu artinya",  
"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap memanggilmu 'Sai-yang'",  
"Cih! Dasar homo!",

Tidak banyak berdebat lagi, Sasuke berdiri, mengambil posisi untuk membuka kedua tudung saji.

"Kau beruntung, karena kau orang pertama yang menyicipi masakanku",  
"Masakanmu?", aku mulai merinding membayangkan manusia yang tidak bisa apa apa ini memasak untukku.

Dia mulai membuka kedua tudung saji. Tampak 2 piring roti panggang yang menyerupai...

"Taraaa! Sandwich buatan Uchi..eh..Uzumaki Sasuke yang paling imut dan menggemaskan, eh tidak dink! Yang paling tampan, keren dan limited edition! Spesial untuk Uchiha Sai-yang!", serunya yang tak kalah heboh dari MC acara quiz.

Aku mengambil sepiring di hadapanku, mengamati sandwich horror yang dibuatnya, tersenyum mengejek pada hasil percobaannya ini.

"Cih! Ini sandwich? Kau belum pernah melihat sandwich?", ejekku sambil meletakkan sepiring sandwich horror itu secara kasar.

Senyum di wajahnya mendadak luntur.

"Ini hanya roti panggang isi salada, tomat dan telur. Tidak ada daging ataupun tuna", jelasku membongkar isi sandwich horror yang dibuatnya.  
"Ini sandwich! Selama di Jerman, aku makan sandwich yang seperti ini!",  
"Jangan samakan aku yang sehat dengan pesakit sepertimu!",

Dia diam tidak membantah, perkataanku berhasil menusuknya lagi.

"Iya, kita memang berbeda...", Sasuke menggabungkan sandwich horror itu ke 1 piring, mengemasi semua yang ada di meja makan, setelah itu dia ke dapur.

Aku mengikutinya diam-diam, aku ingin menertawakannya saat dia membuang sandwich horror itu ke tong sampah.

Tapi ternyata, dia tidak membuangnya, dia memakannya dengan cepat dan lahap. Aku tahu, dia pasti sangat marah dan kesal.

"Uhuk..uhuk..", dia tersedak.

"Kapan kau akan pergi dari sini?", tanyaku, sebenarnya aku tidak bermasud mengusirnya, aku hanya suka membuatnya marah, jika dia marah dan tidak bisa membalasku, itu adalah suatu kemenangan besar bagiku.

Dia langsung berbalik memunggungiku, dia belum menjawabku, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

"15 menit lagi", jawabnya.

Aku kembali mengejeknya.  
"15 menit? Itu terlalu lama. Kau membuatku telat. Mengapa kau selalu menyusahkanku?", aku melirik jam tanganku yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 8.

"Menyusahkan? Apa perlakuanku selama ini menyusahkanmu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku tidak menyusahkan di matamu?", tanyanya datar, dia tidak melanjutkan makanannya, hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.  
"Kau anak manja yang...",  
"Mati? Apa aku harus mati?", selanya.  
"Aku membencimu. Anak manja dan egois sepertimu, seharusnya mati saja. Dulu aku pernah mengucapkan ini padamu, apa kau masih ingat?",

Dia tidak menjawabku, tubuhnya mulai oleng. Tangan kirinya bertumpu pada pinggiran tempat cuci piring agar tidak jatuh, tangan kanannya naik mencengkram kemejanya.

"Aniki...berbohong padaku...lagi..", suaranya bergetar.  
"Kau terlalu bodoh sehingga kau mudah dibohongi",

_BRuuuuK_  
Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya, kini dia terduduk menyandarkan kepalanya, tangan kanannya masih mencengkram dadanya.

Apa sakitnya kambuh?

"Hey!", panggilku.

Kuhampiri dia, kulihat pipinya telah basah dengan air mata.

Sejak kapan dia menangis?

"Mengapa kau menangis?", aku ingin menyeka air matanya, tapi aku merasa bahwa ini tidak perlu melakukan ini.

Pandangannya lurus menatapku.  
"Aniki bilang...Sai menyayangiku... Waktu aku kecil, Sai menina-bobokanku, Sai membacakan dongeng untukku, Sai mengajariku membaca dan berhitung, Sai selalu bermain bersamaku, Sai pintar menghiburku ketika aku menangis, Sai tidak pernah memarahiku, Sai juga tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian, Sai menjaga dan melindungiku... layaknya seorang kakak menjaga adiknya...",

Cih! Apa yang Itachi-nii ceritakan padanya?

"Apa benar kau 'Sai' seperti yang dikatakan aniki padaku?", tanyanya.  
"Apa aku terlihat seperti 'Sai' yang kau dengar?",

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.  
"Kau benar, aku terlalu bodoh sehingga aku mudah dibohongi..hahahaa..", diusap air mata di pipinya.

Dia berdiri untuk mengambil sisa sandwich.  
"10 menit saja, setelah itu...aku akan pergi", dia kembali mengunyah sandwichnya.

Dia tersedak lagi. Aku bisa mendengar isakan kecil meskipun mulutnya dipenuhi sandwich.

Kutarik bahunya agar dia menghadapku. Pipi gempalnya kembali basah, dia menangis tertahan.

"Kau tampak jelek ketika menangis", ejekku.

Dulu aku suka berkata seperti itu ketika Sasuke menangis, dia akan mengusap air matanya dan berhenti menangis, kemudian dia akan bertanya padaku "Sasu tidak jelek kan?". Sasuke sangat takut jelek.

"Aku tidak jelek!", tegasnya sambil mengusap air matanya, dia memang takut jelek.

Meskipun dia mengusap air mata di pipinya, tetap saja air mata itu mengalir jatuh ke pipinya lagi. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

Kupeluk dia, mendekapnya dengan erat, kuusap-usap punggungnya.

"Dasar, jelek!",  
"Hiks...hiks...Ini...terlalu sakit...", isaknya sambil memelukku dengan erat, mencengkram kuat kemeja belakangku.  
"Apa yang membuatmu sakit?",

Mengapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Jelas-jelas, akulah penyebabnya.

"Perkataanmu...hiks...hiks.. Dobe...aniki...mereka...pembohong...sakit...tubuhku...sakit...",

Maafkan aku.

"Nii-chan di sini...", bisikku sepelan mungkin di tengah isakannya.

Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang, aku ingin kembali ke masa kecilku, saat aku bersama Sasuke.

Aku ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahanku, kesalahan yang membuatnya pergi menjauh dariku.

* * *

Sambil berbaring di sofa, aku memandangi gantungan ponselku berbentuk melon yang terbuat dari flanel.

Benda norak, itu yang pernah Sasuke katakan untuk gantungan ini. Seandainya dia ingat, benda norak ini adalah buatannya, hadiah pertama yang dia berikan untukku.

Tapi sayangnya dia tidak ingat, dia telah lupa semuanya. Lupa dengan masa kecilnya saat bersamaku. Lupa bahwa dia pernah memanggilku 'nii-chan'. Ya, dia lupa.

_DrrrrT DrrrrT_  
Ponselku bergetar.  
Panggilan masuk dari Itachi-nii.

"Halo?", ucapku.  
"_Sai? Apa Sasuke bersamamu?_",

Aku terpaksa membohongi Itachi-nii, Sasuke memintaku untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya pada siapapun, termasuk kakak kesayangannya ini.

Cara bicara Itachi-nii terdengar cemas, dia berpesan padaku untuk mengabarinya jika aku melihat Sasuke. Kemudian panggilanpun ditutup.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Itachi-nii cemas, apa Sasuke melakukan hal yang bodoh?

Aku langsung berlari ke kamarku, tempat Sasuke sedang beristirahat. Tadi pagi, dia hampir pingsan, dia hanya bilang bahwa dia butuh banyak istirahat. Aku bahkan tidak masuk kantor untuk menjaganya, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dia sendirian yang sedang sakit.

Saat aku memasuki kamar, Sasuke telah bangun. Dia memencet hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Maaf, aku mengotori ranjangmu..hehehee..", ucapnya tercengir.

Aku mengambil sebaskom air es dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres dahinya.

"Mengapa tidak memanggilku?", tanyaku kecewa.

Saat dia sakit, dia sama sekali tidak mau memanggilku. Padahal aku di sampingnya, menjaganya, aku ada untuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu",

Kalau saja dia tidak sakit, mungkin aku sudah menjitaknya.

Aku keluar sebentar untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil. Kubasuh wajah dan tangan Sasuke dengan handuk basah yang hangat. Luka di punggung tangan kirinya masih membekas, tidak hanya itu, ada beberapa bekas suntikan di lengan putihnya.

Dia pasti kesakitan. Mengapa anak bodoh seperti dia harus sakit separah ini?

"Mengapa kau menangis?", tanya Sasuke setelah dia menyentuh pipiku tiba-tiba.

Rasa kesal membuatku tanpa sadar menangis. Aku kesal, mengapa Sasuke bisa sesakit ini? Mengapa sakitnya tak kunjung sembuh?

"Bukankah mereka bilang kau telah sembuh?", lirihku.  
"Sepertinya... Aku dibohongi lagi..hahahaaa...", dia tertawa seolah-olah itu hal yang biasa.

Kami-sama, Sasuke sudah cukup lama menderita karena penyakitnya. Apakah tidak ada kesembuhan untuknya?

"Sakitku tidak bisa disembuhkan. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku akan mati mendahului kalian semua",  
"Tutup mulutmu!", aku hendak menamparnya tapi terhenti ketika kilasan ingatan masa kecil saat pertama kali aku menampar Sasuke, saat itu wajah polos Sasuke tampak terkejut dan ketakutan.

Padahal tidak sampai sebulan dia bekerja bersamaku, dia telah berhasil mencuri simpatiku. Setiap ulah yang dibuatnya, aku selalu ingat dengan masa kecilku bersamanya.

Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk, bernafas dengan perlahan. "Jangan mati sebelum melunasi semua hutang-hutangmu. Hutang pada keluargamu yang telah membesarkan, merawat dan membiayai pengobatanmu. Juga hutang pada keluarga barumu yang sekarang",

Aku mengambil piyama dari lemari untuk dipakai oleh Sasuke, kemejanya telah kotor terkena darah.

"Jangan mati dengan meninggalkan hutang sebanyak itu", kulempar piyama ke sampingnya.

Dia tersenyum tipis.  
"Hari ini aku merasa bahwa perkataanmu adalah benar, semuanya benar. Apa aku boleh mempercayaimu?", tanyanya sambil melepas kemejanya dan mengganti dengan piyamaku.  
"Terserah padamu",  
"Hn, nii-chan...",

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu.

"Apa kau lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu?", tanyanya.  
"Aku bukan kakakmu!",  
"Kau tidak suka? Mmmm~ Ternyata kau lebih suka jika kupanggil 'Sai-yang'",

Aku mengambil kemeja kotornya, kemudian aku menarik bedcover yang menutupi tubuhnya.  
"Selain bedcover, apa saja yang telah kau kotori?",  
"Bantal", Sasuke menunjuk sebuah bantal di samping kirinya.

Aku mengambil bantal yang bernoda darah. Aku akan melaundry semua barang yang dibuat kotor olehnya.

Sasuke kembali berbaring, memejamkan kedua matanya.  
"Izinkan aku menginap 1 malam lagi"  
"Biaya menginap akan kupotong dari gajimu",  
"Hn", dia meringkuk membelakangiku.  
"Kau baik-baik saja?",  
"Hanya sedikit nyeri, ya...sedikit...",  
"Sebaiknya kau menghubungi suamimu, kudengar dia seorang dokter",  
"Aku tidak perlu dia",  
"Kalian tertengkar?",  
"Dia memperparah penyakitku... Aku tidak butuh dia",  
"Kalau kau tidak membutuhkannya? Mengapa kau menikahinya?",  
"Itu kesalahanku, kesalahan terbesarku",  
"Kau memang tidak bisa berpikir dewasa, dasar kekanak-kanakan",

Sasuke tidak berkata lagi.

"Kalau kau merasa sakit sekali, tolong panggil aku, aku tidak ingin kau mati di kamarku",  
"Hn",

Kukeluarkan bedcover yang baru dari lemari, kubentangkan menutupi tubuhnya.  
"Jangan dikotori lagi!",

* * *

_DuuuuK_  
Aku merasakan kepalaku terbentur sesuatu. Tubuhku seperti terangkat. Kubuka perlahan mataku. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terjatuh, tapi aku tidak merasa sakit.

"Hai...hehehee...", cengir Sasuke mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhku lagi.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?", aku menjauhinya, menolak untuk diangkat, pandanganku sedikit buram.  
"Tidur di sofa membuatmu demam, aku bermaksud memindahkanmu ke kamar", jelasnya.  
"Lalu kau menggendongku dan menjatuhkanku?",  
"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkanmu, aku tersandung pintu",  
"Bukan kau yang tersandung, tapi kepalaku! Kau membenturkan kepalaku ke pintu",  
"Aku tidak sengaja!",

"Huf~", kupijit dahiku yang mulai berdenyut, tubuhku memang sedikit hangat dari biasanya, "Seharusnya kau membangunkanku",  
"Kau demam, aku tidak mungkin membangunkanmu",

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan berbaring di ranjang. Sasuke mengambil sebaskom air dan handuk kecil untuk mengompresku.

"Kau mau minum obat? Atau kupanggilkan dokter?", tanya Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng pelan.  
"Aku hanya perlu istirahat",  
"Tidurlah! Aku akan menjagamu",  
"Kaulah yang seharusnya tidur! Aku tidak perlu dijaga olehmu!",  
"Kau sakit karena aku",  
"Hn!", anggukku.  
"Aku harus bertanggung-jawab",  
"Terserah! Kalau kau besok tidak masuk kantor karena sakit, aku tidak segan-segan untuk memecatmu!",  
"Aaa~ Jangan pecat aku, kalau aku dipecat, aku tidak dapat uang untuk membayar hutang-hutangku",  
"Makanya, jangan sakit!",  
"Hn! Aku kuat!",

Ya, kau memang kuat, tapi kau juga cengeng!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kupinjamkan Sasuke kemejaku karena kemejanya sedang dilaundry. Sasuke bilang, malam ini dia tidak akan menginap di rumahku, dia akan pulang. Sebenarnya aku ingin dia tinggal lebih lama lagi, karena aku hanya sendirian di sini. Bosan kerena tidak ada yang mengajakku berbicara, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kukerjakan selain berkutat pada laptop dan laporanku.

Pagi ini, aku kembali mentraining Sasuke, terasa sedikit lebih ringan, mungkin aku sudah membuka hati untuknya, atau bisa saja otak Sasuke mulai terbuka untuk menerima perintahku.

Rasa benciku perlahan mulai memudar, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membencinya. Benar kata orang, sangat sulit bagi diri sendiri untuk membenci orang yang sudah terlanjur kita sayangi.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih menyayanginya, tapi aku malu untuk mengakuinya.

* * *

Aku mengajak Sasuke untuk makan siang bersama, aku tidak ingin dia makan makanan yang tidak sehat untuk tubuhnya. Aku harus mengontrol pola hidupnya. Aku tidak ingin dia sakit lagi!

"Daddy! I miss you!", seru seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun, bocah itu langsung memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Daddy? Mengapa bocah ini memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Daddy'? Siapa bocah ini sebenarnya? Mengapa bocah ini begitu mirip dengan Sasuke? Apa bocah ini...anaknya?

"Suke, kita perlu bicara", ucap seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik, dia Naruto.

Sasuke menarik lengan bocah itu agar tidak memeluknya, kemudian dia mendorong bocah itu ke arah Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Suke, kau sudah dewasa, jangan melarikan diri dari masalah, sekecil apapun itu harus diselesaikan", Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak pergi.  
"Cukup, Dobe! Jangan membuatku bertambah sakit!", desis Sasuke.

Ternyata si Dobe yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Naruto. Mengapa Sasuke memanggilnya 'Dobe'?

"Menma, bermainlah sebentar dengan paman itu. Sai-san, tolong titip anak kami", pesan Naruto, kemudian dia menarik paksa Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Sai-jisan?", bocah yang bernama Menma itu menarik-tarik tanganku, "Papa dan Daddy tidak bertengkar lagi kan?",

"Bertengkar?", aku bingung dengan pertanyaan Menma.  
"Gara-gara Menma, papa dan daddy bertengkar. Daddy nangis, papa juga nangis, Menma sedih", mata Menma mulai berkaca-kaca.

Aku terjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi Menma.  
"Menma ingin papa dan daddy tinggal bersama, Menma sayang papa dan daddy",  
"Mereka memang suka bertengkar, tapi mereka juga saling mencintai", kuelus rambut hitam jabriknya.

Wajah dan model rambutnya memang mirip dengan Naruto, tapi warna rambut dan matanya mirip dengan Sasuke.

Kuusap setikik air mata yang turun mengenai pipinya.  
"Jangan menangis, ketampananmu akan luntur",

Menma menyeka air matanya.  
"Menma ingin tampan, setampan daddy!",

Aku tersenyum geli melihat Menma, dia mirip seperti Sasuke. Sama-sama takut jelek.

"Kau suka tomat?", tanyaku.

Menma menggeleng.  
"Menma suka ramen",  
"Daddy suka tomat lho",  
"Ah! Menma juga suka tomat, seperti daddy!",

Anak ini benar-benar lucu, dia mengingatkanku pada Sasu-chan, si Sasuke kecil.

Aku penasaran, darimana mereka mengadopsi anak seperti Menma?

* * *

Terputus 

* * *

Review please ^^v


	10. Chapter 10 : Don't Go, Suke!

[Chaptered]  
[Sequel : You Can't Hear]

Title : Love, Dream and Happiness  
Chapter : 10/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shounen Ai  
BGM : Exile - Love, Dream and Happiness

* * *

Di dalam mobil.

\- Naruto PoV -

Sasuke sedang menatapku bosan, dia masih marah padaku dan enggan berbicara.  
"Aku akan mengadopsi Menma", aku memulai pembicaraan.  
"Dan aku akan menceraikanmu", sambung Sasuke.  
"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya",

Sasuke menarik tuas pintu, berniat untuk keluar. Dengan cepat, aku menarik lengannya agar dia terduduk lagi.  
"Apa sih maumu, Dobe!", ketus Sasuke menghempaskan tanganku dengan kuat.  
"Aku mau kau bersikap dewasa, Suke", ucapku lembut, aku tidak boleh keras dengannya.  
"Menceraikanmu, lalu fokus bekerja untuk membayar hutang-hutangku. Itu adalah sikap dewasaku!",  
"Kau serius ingin bercerai?", aku sedih mendengar ucapannya.  
"Hn! Sepuluhrius!", angguknya.

Aku memijit dahiku. Kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak. Memikirkan masalah ini dan itu, ditambah lagi, dengan sikap Sasuke.  
Huf~  
Suke, Suke... Kapan kau akan dewasa?

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Suke?", lirihku.  
"Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau...selalu membuatku sakit!", Sasuke memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kuat.

Kucengkram tangannya agar berhenti memukul dadanya sendiri.  
"Sampai sekarang masih sakit, Dobe!",  
"Pukul aku, Suke! Pukul aku sepuasmu jika masih sakit", aku menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengarahkannya ke wajahku, "Ayo, pukul aku!",

_DuuuuaGH  
_Tanpa pikir lagi, Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya di rahangku.  
Rasanya ngilu, padahal luka yang kemarin masih belum sembuh. Perasaan Sasuke, pasti jauh lebih sakit dari ini.

Meskipun ruang gerak terbatas, tetapi tinju, tamparan dan jambakan tetap dilayangkan Sasuke ke wajahku yang disertai dengan makian. Dan aku tidak akan menghindar, aku pantas mendapatkan rasa sakit ini.

Sasuke berhenti memukul, tangannya menutupi hidungnya yang berdarah.

Aku meraih tissue, membantu Sasuke menyeka darahnya agar tidak mengenai kemejanya. Sasuke menepis kuat, tangan yang satunya -yang tidak terkena darah- sibuk mencari sesuatu di laci dasbor.

"Brengsek! Dimana kau simpan obatku!", maki Sasuke yang tidak menemukan obatnya di laci dasbor.

Aku kembali mencari ulang, dan aku berhasil menemukannya di laci dasbor. Sasuke terlalu tidak sabaran dalam mencari sesuatu.

Kuambil 2 butir tablet berwarna pink ini dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke, aku meraih botol minuman di belakang jok untuk Sasuke. Sasuke langsung meminum obatnya.

Setelah darahnya berhenti mengalir, aku menurunkan posisi jok, menyuruh Sasuke untuk berbaring. Kuambil tissue basah untuk menyeka darah di tangan dan wajah Sasuke. Kuseka juga darah di cincin pernikahan yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya. Aku merasa lega karena Sasuke tidak melepas cincin ini.

"Penyakitku kambuh karena kau!", tuduh Sasuke yang kini memijit dahinya.  
"Maafkan aku...",  
"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!",  
"Tidak apa",  
"Meskipun anak itu tidak kau adopsipun, aku tetap tidak akan memaafkanmu!",  
"Aku tetap akan mengadopsi Menma",  
"Ya, sudah! Ceraikan aku, menikahlah dengan ibu dari anak itu. Lalu aku akan fokus pada pekerjaan untuk membayar hutang-hutangku. Kau dan aku berakhir, cerita NaruSasu ini end! Se-le-sai!",

Kutatap wajahnya yang pucat tapi tetap mapan -manis tampan-. Apa aku memang tidak pantas untuknya? Apa aku hanya bisa menyakitinya dan tidak bisa membahagiakannya?

"Kau ingin hubungan kita ini berakhir, Suke?",  
"Menurutmu?",

Menurutku? Apakah harus bercerai? Apakah ini keputusan yang bijak?

Aku menurunkan posisi jok, kubaringkan tubuhku menghadap Sasuke.  
"Terlalu banyak masalah di pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Kepalaku hampir meledak, izinkan aku untuk istirahat sejenak. Bolehkan, Suke?",  
"Hn",

Aku tersenyum kecil, sebelum aku memejamkan mataku untuk merilekskan tubuh sejenak.

Ya, hanya sebentar saja...

* * *

Ketika aku terbangun, hari sudah sore, jam 4. Aku tidak melihat sosok Sasuke di sampingku.

Suke, kau sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?

"Apa hubungan ini harus diakhiri? Tapi aku...", tanpa sadar aku menangis, "...aku sangat mencintaimu, Suke...",

Kupukul-pukul dadaku, untuk menghentikan rasa yang begitu menyesakkan ini. Apakah Sasuke juga mengalami ini?

* * *

Aku ke ruangan Sai untuk menjemput Menma. Hampir saja aku melupakan Menma. Di ruangan Sai, aku tidak melihat Sasuke. Tidak apa, karena aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat bertemu dengannya? Aku takut dia akan mengungkit tentang perceraian. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Bertambah lagi", ucap Sai sambil menunjuk pipinya, dia bisa melihat pipiku bertambah bengkak.  
"Ehehehe...", aku tercengir seperti orang bodoh, "Aku harus pulang. Dimana Menma?",  
"Bersama Sasuke di dalam", Sai menunjuk sebuah pintu di belakangnya.  
"Mereka baik-baik saja kan?", tanyaku.

Aku takut Sasuke akan mengasari Menma, dan aku juga takut ulah Menma akan membuat Sasuke marah besar.

"Mungkin", Sai berdiri untuk membukakan pintu yang ditunjuknya.

_CeteeeK  
_Sai membuka pintu yang dikuncinya.

"Kau mengunci mereka?", tanyaku heran.

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapiku. Sai memang suka tersenyum.

Aku melangkah memasuki ruangan yang meyerupai kamar. Ruangan bercat krem, ada lemari, 1 set home theater, sofa merah maroon di dekat ranjang queen size.

Di ranjang tersebut tampak sosok Sasuke sedang terbaring tidur, sedangkan Menma tertidur di sofa merah maroon itu. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

Aku berjalan mendekati Sasuke, kusentuh dahinya. Tidak panas, wajahnya juga tidak pucat lagi. Syukurlah~

Kubenarkan letak selimut di tubuh Sasuke, sebelum menggendong Menma pulang.

"Ng?", Menma mulai terbangun.  
"Kita pulang, Menma", bisikku.  
"Tidak mau!", Menma langsung melompat dari gendonganku dan kembali ke sofa.  
"Menma tidak mau pulang! Menma mau di sini!", tolak Menma sambil memempel di sofa seperti cicak.  
"Sepertinya, Menma suka dengan sofa itu", ucap Sai tersenyum geli.

Aku ikut tersenyem geli melihat tingkah Menma yang mengingatkanku pada Sasuke. Saat itu, aku mengajak Sasuke untuk mandi bersamaku, dia menolak dan malah menempelkan diri di ranjang.

"Daddy bilang, Menma harus ada di dekat daddy saat daddy bangun. Menma tidak boleh jauh-jauh, karena daddy akan marah jika tidak melihat Menma", jelas Menma yang masih setia menempel di sofa.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Menma selama aku tidak ada. Tapi aku merasa, Sasuke tidak mengasari Menma, dan Menmapun patuh pada Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum melihat kepatuhan Menma yang setia menunggu hingga Sasuke terbangun.  
"Kau anak papa yang hebat!", kuusap-usap kepala Menma.  
"Hn! Menma juga anak daddy yang lucu, imut dan menggemaskan", Menma tersenyum lebar.

Darimana Menma mengetahui kalimat yang sering diucapkan Sasuke itu?

Aku melirik ke arah Sai, Sai tersenyum seperti biasa. Apa saja yang telah diajarkan Sai saat aku menitipkan Menma padanya?

* * *

Sambil menunggu Sasuke bangun, aku dan Sai berbincang-bincang. Sai juga tidak terganggu, pekerjaan kantornya tidak terlalu banyak.

"Karena Sasuke tidak ingin menjawabnya, maka aku akan bertanya hal ini padamu",  
"Apa itu?",  
"Darimana kalian...-kau mengadopsi Menma?", tanya Sai.

_JLeeeeB  
_Aku harus menjawab apa? Apa aku harus jujur?

"Kelihatannya Sasuke kurang menyukai anak itu",  
"Bukankah Menma mirip denganku dan juga Sasuke? Hehehe...", cengirku.  
"Hn! Sifat anak itu mirip dengan Sasuke. Sama-sama takut jelek",

Bagaimana jika Sasuke mendengarkannya? Bisa-bisa...

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"  
"Sebenarnya...",

Akhirnya aku berterus terang pada Sai.

"O, begitu", tanggapan Sai setelah mendengar penjelasanku.  
"Aku telah menyakitinya, selalu menyakitinya", lirihku, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.  
"Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa Neji lebih pantas untuk Sasuke",  
"Maksudmu?",

Darimana Sai bisa tahu hubungan masa lalu Sasuke bersama Neji?

"Pernahkah Neji membuatnya menangis? Pernahkan Neji membuatnya sakit?",

Sai benar. Neji tidak pernah menyakiti Sasuke. Neji selalu tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Bahkan saat Sasuke sakitpun, Nejilah yang pertama mengetahuinya dibanding aku.

"Ini", Sai menyodorkan sebuah cincin padaku, itu adalah cincin pernikahan milik Sasuke.  
"Kutemukan itu di tong sampah", jelas Sai.

Kutatap cincin itu, tersenyum miris. Padahal tadi siang, Sasuke masih memakainya. Apa hubungan ini memang tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi? Apakah harus berakhir? Tapi aku...tidak ingin ini berakhir.

* * *

"Menma mau daddy ikut pulang~", rengek Menma yang enggan melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sasuke.  
"Daddy tidak bisa ikut", jelasku mencoba untuk bersabar mengatasi rengekan Menma.  
"Daddy harus ikut!",  
"Menma, jangan nakal!", tegasku.  
"Menma tidak nakal!", bantah Menma.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak mau berbicara. Pandangannya asyik pada game di tabletnya.

Kutarik Menma dengan paksa. Kuangkat tubuh Menma yang terus memberontak, kuseret Menma ke dalam mobil.

_BLaaaaM  
_Kututup pintu mobil dengan kuat.

"Papa, Menma mau daddy ikut pulang~", rengek Menma mulai menangis.

Kutulikan rengekan Menma, aku ingin pulang secepatnya. Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah Sasuke yang diam tanpa menganggap keberadaanku. Ditambah lagi, jari manisnya tidak mengenakan cincin pernikahan. Itu membuatku sakit.

* * *

Sesampainya di mansion.

"Papa pembohong! Papa bilang mau menjemput daddy pulang!", marah Menma berlari ke kamar.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di sofa. Kutepuk-tepuk kepalaku yang terasa nyeri.  
"Rasanya, ingin mati saja...",

* * *

Aku menyeduh ramen cup untuk Menma. Setelah itu, aku ke kamar untuk memanggil Menma. Dari tadi, Menma mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau keluar. Kuharap dia sudah tidak marah lagi saat aku membujuknya dengan ramen.

Menma sedang tidur sambil memeluk Kurama-chan yang telah dijahit oleh Menma. Menma sudah terbiasa menjahit sendiri.

Aku ikut berbaring di samping Menma. Memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang hangat. Memeluk Menma, sama seperti memeluk Sasuke, hangat.

"Ng? Papa?",  
"Maafkan papa...", lirihku, "Papa tidak bisa membujuk daddy pulang",

Menma memelukku erat.  
"Tidak bisakah daddy tinggal bersama kita?", tanya Menma.

Aku tersenyum sambil mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

Aku punya Menma sekarang, apakah aku bisa melepas Sasuke? Tidak. Aku tidak mau melepas Sasuke.

_TiiiiNG TooooNG  
_Bunyi bell.  
Aku mengabaikan bunyi bell itu, aku enggan membuka pintu.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong  
_Bunyi bell yang ditekan cepat, seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk segera membuka pintu.

"Menma, ayo makan", ajakku sebelum keluar untuk membuka pintu.

Menma mengikutiku dari belakang, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di meja makan.

_CeKLeeeeK  
_Pintu kubuka.

"Lama sekali!", ketus Sasuke langsung menyerobot masuk.  
"Daddy!", Menma langsung berlari memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke menjauhkan Menma tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, dia malah berjalan menuju kamar. Menma berniat mengikuti Sasuke, dengan cepat aku menariknya. Kusuruh dia untuk menunggu di meja makan.

* * *

Di kamar.  
Sasuke termenung menatap sekeliling kamar.

"Tadaima!", ucapku.

Sasuke tidak menyahutku, dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang rusak.

"Suke...", panggilku.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya mengambil koper dan mengemas semua barang-barangnya, lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Jangan mengintip!", ketus Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

_Jessss...  
_Terdengar bunyi shower, pertanda bahwa Sasuke sedang mandi.

Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Suke? Mengapa aku masih tidak bisa memahamimu?

* * *

"Papa, daddy masih marah?", tanya Menma.  
"Entahlah", jawabku menyandarkan dahiku di meja.

Aku senang melihat kepulangan Sasuke, tapi aku takut jika tujuannya pulang hanya untuk membahas perceraian.

"Menma akan buatkan ramen untuk daddy! Daddy pasti belum makan", Menma hendak berlari menuju dapur tapi Saseke tiba-tiba melarang.

Sasuke sudah selesai mandi, dia mengenakan sweater kuning dan celana katun biru panjang yang longgar. Handuk biru menggantung di lehernya. Rambut pantat ayamnya masih basah. Kuharap dia menyuruhku untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau memberi makan anakmu dengan ramen?", Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan.  
"Hanya itu yang kupunya, untuk saat ini...",

Pandanganku tertuju pada jari manis tangan kanannya. Seharusnya ada cincin pernikahan kami, tapi dia sudah tidak memakainya lagi.

"Kalau caramu mengasuh anak seperti ini, lebih baik tidak usah mengadopsi anak", ucap Sasuke sarkastik.  
"Cukup, Suke!", ketusku.  
"Kenapa? Kau tersinggung?",  
"Berhenti menyakitiku!",  
"Menyakitimu?",

_BRaaaaK  
_Sasuke meninju meja makan, hingga ramen cup yang ada di meja tumpah.

"Kaulah yang selalu menyakitiku!",  
"Tidakkah kau sadar, bahwa kau juga menyakitiku, Suke?",

"Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, tapi kau malah berpacaran dengan orang lain. Berkali-kali aku katakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak mendengar, malah menghindar dan tidak peduli padaku. Aku selalu mengejarmu, menciummu, terus mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, tapi kau marah-marah, memukulku, melempariku. Karena aku mencintaimu, aku terpaksa mengalah dan merelakanmu bahagia bersama orang lain",

Aku kembali teringat kenangan-kenangan saat kami masih di asrama.

"Aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu, seberapa kuat aku mencoba, tetap tidak bisa. Aku selalu mencintaimu, karena itu aku tetap bertahan dan menunggumu kembali. Aku mencintaimu, aku berani menikahimu, mengabaikan pandangan aneh orang lain. Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin hidup bersamamu, menjalani suka dan duka bersama. Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau pergi, tapi kau malah ingin meninggalkanku",

Kucengkram dadaku yang meyesakkan.  
"Tolong, pikirkan perasaanku juga",

Sasuke menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan denganku.  
"Aku ke sini untuk melihatmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkata seperti itu", lirih Sasuke tertunduk, "Jika kau merasa tersakiti, kau boleh..",

Tidak! Jangan katakan itu!

"Kau boleh mence...",

Dengan cepat kunaiki meja, menarik bahu Sasuke, membuat kepalanya mendongak ke arahku. Bola mata oniks kesukaanku ini telah basah. Mengapa kau malah menangis, Suke?

"Jangan...mencintaiku, jika aku...hanya menyakitimu...",

Kubungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman, agar dia berhenti berbicara aneh. Meskipun Sasuke terus memberontak, aku terus menciumnya, hingga akhirnya dia mengalah dan membalas ciumanku.

Seharusnya aku percaya, bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi, tetap saja aku takut jika berkata ingin bercerai.

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum kecut memandangi kondisi Kurama-chan.  
"Jelek sekali jahitanmu", ejek Sasuke.  
"Menma yang menjahitnya", jelasku.  
"Anak itu?", Sasuke tampak tidak percaya.  
"Hn! Menma, anak kita yang paling hebat!",  
"Dia anakmu, bukan anakku!",

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.  
"Malam ini, kau tidur di luar", ucap Sasuke memeluk Kurama-chan.  
"Hn!",

Aku mendekati Sasuke, kukecup dahinya, lalu mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.

* * *

"Papa, Menma mau tidur bersama daddy", pinta Menma.  
"Daddy sedang galak, nanti kau dimarahi",  
"Daddy memang galak, tapi daddy seperti malaikat jika sedang tidur",

Aku tersenyum geli pada ucapan Menma.  
"Ayo!", kugendong Menma menuju kamar.

* * *

Di kamar, Sasuke masih belum tidur. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Menma ingin tidur denganmu", ucapku sambil tersenyum. Menmapun ikut tersenyum, bahkan lebih lebar.  
"Aku tidak ingin tidur dengan pengompol", tolak Sasuke.  
"Menma sudah berumur 7 tahun. Dia tidak mungkin mengompol",  
"Hn! Menma sudah besar", sambung Menma membenarkan ucapanku.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya, memberi tempat untuk Menma.  
"Iyeeeey!", seru Menma melompat kegirangan.

Menma langsung naik ke ranjang, berbaring di samping kiri Sasuke.  
"Oyasumi", kukecup dahi Menma sebelum meninggalkan kamar.  
"Kau mau kemana, Dobe?",  
"Aku akan tidur di luar",

Sasuke menarik tubuh Menma agar lebih merapat.  
"Kau tidur di sampingnya! Aku tidak ingin bertanggung-jawab jika anak ini terjatuh saat aku sedang tertidur", jelas Sasuke.

Sasuke mangajakku tidur bersama? Apakah ini pertanda bahwa Sasuke mulai memaafkanku?

Aku langsung berbaring di samping Menma, takut Sasuke berubah pikiran.  
"Oyasumi", ucapku.  
"Daddy, Menma mau peluk Kurama-chan", pinta Menma.

Tanpa komentar, Sasuke langsung memberikan Kurama-chan untuk Menma. Sasuke mengganti posisi menjadi membelakangi kami.

"Oyasuminasai, daddy!", ucap Menma memeluk erat Kurama-chan.

Hey, Suke! Apakah kau mulai membuka hati untuk menerima Menma?  
Kuharap kita tetap menjadi keluarga yang rukun dan harmonis, hingga Menma memberikan keturunan untuk kita.  
Aku mencintamu, Suke!

* * *

Keesokan paginya.  
Aku dan Menma sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Cihuuuuiiii! Ketemu! Ketemu!", seru Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

_Tap tap tap...  
_Sasuke berlari menghampiri kami.

"Ketemu, Dobe! Ketemu!", seru Sasuke kegirangan sambil menunjukkan cincin di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Cincin itu sengaja kuletakkan di dekat wastafle, jika Sasuke melihatnya, kuharap dia akan memakainya. Ya, dia memang memakainya, tapi reaksinya...aneh..

"Kupikir aku menghilangkannya", ucap Sasuke.  
"Menghilangkannya? Lho? Bukankah kau membuangnya ke tong sampah?", tanyaku merasa aneh dengan jalan cerita ini.  
"Aku tidak mungkin membuang ikatan ini!", bantah Sasuke.  
"Tapi Sai bilang, kau...",  
"Sai? Apa saja yang Sai katakan padamu?",  
"Ah! Sai-jisan bilang, Menma pasti bisa seperti daddy yang lucu, imut dan menggemaskan!", malah Menma yang menjawab.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Menma.  
"Sai bilang seperti itu padamu?",  
"Hn! Sai-jisan juga bilang bahwa daddy suka ini", Menma menaiki bangku kecil agar bisa mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke.  
"Sai-jisan juga bilang, bahwa dia menyanyangi daddy", sambung Menma tersenyum lebar.  
"O...begitu...", Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kami, dia kembali ke kamar.

"Daddy marah ya?", tanya Menma merasa bersalah.  
"Tidak, daddy hanya sedang berpikir",  
"Apa yang sedang dipikirkan daddy?",  
"Mmm~ mungkin tentang pekerjaan", jawabku asal.  
"Oo...Pekerjaan daddy seperti apa?",

Menma memang anak yang bawel dan KEPO.

* * *

Sasuke menolak, ketika aku ingin mengantarnya ke kantor. Mungkin dia masih marah padaku.  
Menma kuajak ke rumah sakit. Teman-temanku bilang, Menma mirip denganku, tentu saja, karena Menma anakku!

Menma memang anak yang penurut dan suka berceloteh, itu membuat para suster senang mengajaknya bermain.

* * *

Aku sengaja pulang lebih awal, agar aku bisa menjemput Sasuke.

Selama di perjalanan, Menma terus berceloteh tentang suster-suster cantik di rumah sakit. Jika Sasuke mendengarnya, mungkin dia akan mengejekku bahwa aku telah mewarisi gen mesum pada Menma.

Ah! Mengenai Sasuke, aku berhasil mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat Sai mengunci mereka di kamar.

Menma bilang, Sasuke hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Menma terus mengajaknya berbicara dan bermain, tapi Sasuke enggan menanggapinya. Sasuke dengan pelan menyuruh Menma untuk diam, lalu Sasuke berbaring di ranjang. Sebelum tidur, Sasuke berpesan agar Menma tidak kemana-mana. Sasuke ingin melihat Menma di dekatnya, saat dia bagun. Menma mendorong sofa merah maroon itu ke dekat ranjang, dia duduk manis menunggu Sasuke terbangun, hingga akhirnya dia tertidur menyusul Sasuke.

"Menma ingin terus bersama papa dan daddy!",

* * *

"Daddy!", Menma langsung memeluk pinggang Sasuke saat melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Sai di lobby.  
"Mengapa kau selalu memelukku?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Karena Menma sayang daddy!", Menma tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-giginya yang berjejer rapi.

Menma bilang, dia ingin pipis. Kubiarkan Menma bersama Sasuke, aku ingin Sasuke lebih dekat dengan Menma.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah berbaikan", ucap Sai tersenyum.

Aku jadi teringat mengenai cincin itu.  
"Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuang cincinnya. Mengapa cincin itu ada padamu?",  
"Aku mengambilnya saat dia tertidur", jawab Sai enteng.  
"Mengapa kau membohongiku?",  
"Hanya untuk melihat reaksi kalian saja",

Aku memang telah dibodohi oleh Sai, tapi aku tidak boleh marah. Berkat dia, aku jadi tahu makna cincin itu bagi Sasuke. Cincin itu bukan sekedar cincin pernikahan, tapi itu adalah ikatan aku dan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu", ucap Sai.  
"Sesuat...", belum sempat aku berkata, Sai sudah melayangkan tinjunya ke wajahku.  
"Hey! Kau kenapa?",

Padahal bengkak di wajahku belum sembuh, malah Sai datang menambahkan sakitnya.  
"Kau akan menerima ini, jika kau menyakiti Sasuke lagi", jelas Sai yang diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan tersenyum.  
"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mendapatkan ini lagi darimu!",  
"Hn! Berusahalah!", Sai menepuk pundakku sebelum pergi menghampiri Menma dan Sasuke.

Sebelum pergi, Sai membisikkan sesuatu pada Menma. Menma menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.  
Kuharap Sai tidak berpesan yang aneh-aneh pada Menma.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

NaruSasu tidak jadi cerai! Tidak jadi cerai!

~(‾▽ ‾~) (~‾ ▽‾)~


End file.
